True Lies
by ChibiKit
Summary: Duo has the perfect life, the perfect family what more could he need? Everything always looks perfect on the outside but look closer and you'll see faults.
1. Ice Hearts

Title: True Lies

Author: Chibikit

Pairing: Various

Warning: Drama, Angst, Sap, Some OOC, and AU

Disclaimer: Don't own just borrowing with the intention of returning unharmed.

_"Onii-san?" called the small boy._

_"Hai Duo?" answered his older brother._

_"You'll always be with me right?" asked the younger; head bowed with long bangs shading his eyes. Quatre looked at his sibling and smiled._

_"Hai, always. . . I'll always be with you Duo," he smiled. Duo's head shot up and looked into his brother's blue eyes, the sun's light giving them the impression of being blue diamonds and a halo was resting on his head. Duo blushed and looked away._

_"Good, 'cause I want to be with Onii-san forever." He said passionately his blush darkening._

"Winner-sama,"

"Winner-sama, wake up," Mimi stared at the sleeping boy who wouldn't budge and decided on another tactic. Moving over to the heavy drapes at the French windows she pushed them aside when his voice startled her.

"That wasn't necessary Mimi," looking over her shoulder she saw he was still in the same position as she left him.

"Hai sir," she said softly as she watched him up sit up in the large bed. Duo looked at her and frowned his eyebrows gently knitting together.

"Mimi when we are alone there is no need to address me in that manner," he grumbled as he slid across his bed that was draped in midnight blue satin sheets.

Mimi closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she opened them again to see him stretching his body. His lithe frame was arched and stretched taught. She stared at his form, the suns rays filtering in from the window shone upon him and his unbound hair making him seem like an angle about to unfurl his wings. Her master was slim for a man, but breathtaking beautiful. She stared at his form examining it as she did everyday, his arms were smooth hard muscles that reached high above his head, the heart shaped face tilted towards the sun with its pert nose and red bow lips puckered, and a sharp chin completed the sight. A smooth pale neck lead to a firm hard chest, her eyes traveled down to his flat abs that spoke of rigorous work outs, moving past the slim hips covered in black satin boxers she stared at the rippling muscles in his legs and calves and at his manicured feet and toes.

A chuckle brought her out of her examination of his figure and she realized he was laughing at her blatant ogling. "You see me everyday there is nothing new to look at," he teased the blushing maid.

"Ahh, Duo you are so lucky you were blessed with such great looks," Mimi blushed as she moved into his bathroom to start his shower. Duo rolled his eyes as she passed by and moved over to his window looking out on his family's vast estate.

_'What's in store for me today Kami-sama'_ Duo thought as he folded his arms and sighed wistfully.

"Duo get in the shower you still have to eat breakfast or you'll be late," Mimi huffed as she came out of the bathroom walking over to the large walk-in closet across the room.

"Hai hai, I'm going," he smiled shaking his head as he headed into the bathroom and closed the door.

As Duo stood under the shower his mind played back an echo of his dream, _'You'll be with me always right?' 'Hai Duo always.'_ He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the sting of tears behind his lids and took a deep breath. He shook his head fiercely to shake it of the memory and turned his face up to the shower making sure to soak his hair completely.

Half an hour later he stepped out into his empty bedroom to see the bed fully made and his uniform laying on the end of his bed. He smiled and took off his towel and moved over to his dresser to pull out his underwear. He grabbed his brush and moved over to his bed where he set his brush down and pulled on his pants, zipping them up he picked up his brush again and started brushing through his thick chestnut mane. With quick fingers he pulled in all into a neat braid which he tied off at the end with a matching hair tie.

He pulled on some socks and grabbed his shirt pulling it on as he moved over to the full length mirror that was on the wall of his walk-in closet buttoning up his shirt and tucking it in. He buttoned his pants and buckled his belt and then looked at his reflection. Satisfied he walked out to his bed and grabbed his jacket and slipped on his house slippers. He picked up his schoolbag as he reached for the door of his room taking one last look as he opened the door. His room was depressing he thought with all its dark colors and the single ray of light filtering in from the French windows. Sighing he pulled the door shut and walked down the hallway to the half spiral stairs at the bottom of the stairs he put his schoolbag down and stared at the breakfast room doors.

As he approached the breakfast rooms white double doors he donned his expressionless mask knowing already what was behind the door. He opened the door and walked straight to his seat.

"Ohayo Chichiue, Hahaue, and Onii-san" he said softly before sitting down. A plate was placed in front of him and he took some toast and buttered it, he poured some juice into his glass and took a bite of his toast. Breakfast was always an auto pilot affair for him and this morning was no different.

"Duo how are your dive forms coming along?" asked his mother as she gave him a warm smile.

"Fine Hahaue," he answered respectfully, his mother's smile dimming around the edges. Not one to be discouraged by his reclusive nature she tried again.

"When is your next meet maybe I could come cheer for you," she asked airily so that he wouldn't think she was prying. Duo never liked it when his family pried because it always made him withdraw more.

Placing his glass down that was halfway to his mouth he looked over at him mother studying her expression for false promise. Her eyes were sincere interest so he answered her question.

"Friday at five pm," he took another sip of his juice before excusing himself from the table and announcing his departure. Before he could walk out the breakfast room his father's voice stopped him.

"Duo," the deep baritone called.

"Hai, Chichiue?" he asked turning to face the piercing violet eyes of his father. "Don't forget we have guests on Friday" he said leaving the rest unsaid as he stared at his youngest son.

"Hai, Chichiue," he said walking out the door before the servant closed it behind him he heard his father address his brother "That goes for you Quatre, you have to set a good example for your brother."

"I understand father," was the soft baritone of his brother.

Duo quickened his steps to his schoolbag that was sitting at the bottom of the stairs before hurrying to the door. He skipped down the steps slipping into the backseat of the black Mercedes, his driver closing the door once he was safely inside. Once again Duo fought back the tears that stung his eyes and stared dully ahead and cleared his mind during the ride to his school.

When the door to car opened he stepped out and looked up at the building he would spend the better half of his day in and sighed.

"Would you like me to have one of the cars dropped off for this evening sir?" his driver asked looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"Hai, Thank you," was the soft answer.

"Have a good day Master Duo," his driver said softly bringing a small smile to Duo's face.

"I'll try Masano," he said glancing at the man before walking off and into the building.

As he walked down the hall the students called out various greetings to him or bowed as he made his way down the hall to the lockers.

"Winner-sama" screeched a high feminine voice causing Duo to tense and brace himself for the attack. A female with honey-blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes shot out of the room he was passing by and latched onto him causing Duo to shudder.

"Winner-sama, ohayo," she purred staring up into Duo's face adoringly. Duo stared down at the female known as Relena and repressed the urge to sigh as he continued walking towards his locker.

"Good morning Relena," he replied as he stopped as his locked and dislodged the girl from his arm as he took out his first period's text.

"Winner-sama I thought we could walk to class together this morning," she cooed fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Relena you were here well before me I'm sure you know the way to the classroom sufficiently," he said detachedly.

"I do but its much more fun to walk with some else," she smiled twirling a lock of her hair attempting to be cute.

As every other morning Duo was about to ignore Relena so he could have some thoughts to himself when low murmurs and swooning caught his ear. Slowly turning his head he saw what was causing such a fuss, 'Quatre Raberba Winner' he thought with distaste.

Quatre had chin length wavy blonde hair, pale porcelain skin and wide aqua blue eyes framed by thick lashes a shade darker than his hair, his lips as some say are 'kissable pink' were in a constant pout. Looking the other boy up and down Duo looked stared at the pale neck that was encircled by a thin black collar and the slight glimpse of the smooth chest beneath that showed from the first two buttons of his shirt being undone and tried to look away but his eyes and curiosity betrayed him.

He continued downward and noticed the other boy's jacket unbuttoned and frowned. The shirt un-tucked from the Royal Blue slacks hiding the slim waist beneath. Quatre's legs were long and equally muscular to his own and his feet were tucked into black leather shoes that were highly polished. Bringing his eyes back to the almost angelic face he noticed a smirk on the boys face and broke his gaze turning back to his locker.

Quatre walked down the hallway ignoring everyone as they were too common for his taste only one beauty truly held his attention . . . sighting the person his thoughts were on a small smile grew on his beautiful face. He saw his brother's attention gravitate to him just as he hoped it would and smiled as the wide violet eyes wandered over his form. As he got closer he noticed his lovely little brother wasn't alone that wretched girl was there contaminating him.

With his thoughts growing darker he approached the pair smiling widely.

"Ohayo, little brother," Quatre called to Duo his eyes and attention solely fixed on the braided boy, not even bothering to acknowledge the girl at his side.

Duo looked over at his brother that was casually leaning against the locker next to him and nodded before turning and striding off.

"Ikimasho Relena," he called causing her to blush and stutter before rushing off after him.

Quatre glared at the retreating figure of Relena as she latched onto Duo's arm, hating the girl for keeping his brother's attention from him. Smiling and shaking his head he pushed off the locker and shoved his hands in his pocket as he walked off to find his first class.

Passing the main registration office the blonde planned his next encounter with the braided boy, when the door opened and someone stepped out into his path bumping into him.

With a glare so harsh Quatre looked up at the person on to have the scathing remark get stuck in his throat. His features softened seeing a boy much taller than his five feet – seven inches with copper tanned skin and brown hair. The boy suddenly turned to him and Quatre was pinned with warm forest green eyes.

"Hey sorry about that," the boy smiled down on him "Are you ok?" he asked warmly staring at Quatre who had yet to answer or move.

"Um . . ." shaking his head he put on a glare and snapped "Watch where you're going next time" before stepping around the boy and turning the corner and out of sight.

Trowa stumbled into the hall after Heero pushed him and almost slammed into a small figure, but managed to stop himself in time. Looking over at the person he thought could be a freshman he smiled.

"Hey sorry about that," noticing that the boy was staring at him probably still in shock he asked if he was ok. "Are you ok?"

After an awkward moment where the boy fumbled for a minute he was surprised by the sharp glare and harsh words. "Watch where you're going next time" the boy snapped before stomping off down the corridor and around the next corner.

"Tro, making enemies already and we haven't even been here for 30 minutes yet?" joked Heero as he peeked over Trowa's shoulder.

Sighing at his brother and ignoring the encounter with the blonde for the minute he faced Heero. "It's your fault if you remember correctly since you pushed me into the poor guy,"

"Ah, but I didn't dear brother. I pushed you through the door where you landed was of your own doing." Heero defended making Trowa roll his eyes.

"Let's go Mr. Psycho analyzer before I take you to the school nurse to have your head checked," he grumbled grabbing Heero around the neck and dragging him off.

Sighing and looking out the window onto the vast grounds of well manicured grounds of the school Duo let his mind drift from the teacher lecturing to the Earth Sphere Swim Lanes closing his eyes he pictured himself on the diving board.

Standing tall and straight on the diving board he looked down at the blue water which he knew was warm and felt like silk against his body. He closed his eyes as he stretched his arms high above his head and took a deep breath. He imagined the waterfall as he did each time dark and cold standing at its top that was misty, water lapping at his ankles.

Backing up he took three large steps then opened his eyes and ran to the edge and launched himself into the air spreading his arms straight out beside him. He curled himself into a tuck, pulling his knees to his chest causing his body to roll then straightening out quickly he locked his legs and wrapped his arms around his body twisting it, pushing against the force of falling he bent his upper body towards his feet arms reaching to his toes performing a perfect pike. He then went into a straight pose ready to crash through the icy waters when the door to the classroom opened breaking him out of his reverie.

"May I help you young man?" asked the teacher looking at the student standing in the doorway over silver rimmed glasses.

After leaving Trowa at the intersection Heero had turned down the corridor on the left heading to his English class. With unhurried step Heero surveyed the halls with its hand carved sculptures, abstract painting and domed ceilings and sighed.

Approaching room 303 as his schedule indicated he slid the door open, as saw a stern looking woman with light brown hair and sharp blue eyes teaching. She turned and looked at him over her thin silver framed glasses.

"May I help you young man?" she asked kindly despite her outward appearance.

He slowly walked forward and handed her his note from the main office saying he was a new arrival at that school.

"Welcome Mr. Barton, if you would please take a seat next to Mr. Winner we will continue with our lesson," she said pointing to right side of the room.

Heero followed her finger just as the boy named Winner turned his head and Cobalt blue eyes locked with Violet eyes. For a minute Heero forgot he was supposed to move as he stared at the heart shaped face with its pale skin and the wide violet eyes framed by long thick lashes and the rose petal bow lips.

Duo turned to the front of the class when the teacher spoke his name. He was slightly surprised when he looked at the boy who was obviously Japanese at the front of the class and saw he had such blue eyes.

'Maybe one of his parents is a foreigner' he thought.

Not really caring anymore Duo was returning his attention to the teacher when he noticed the new student was still standing there staring at him. Sighing with irritation Duo threw a hasty glare in the boy's direction.

"Mr. Barton, please take your seat," Mrs. Chang chided snapping Heero out of his daze.

"H. . . Hai Sensei," he blurted before hurrying to his seat causing snickers to filter through the room.

Heero turned a bright shade of red and bowed his head to stare at his notebook, as the teacher resumed her explanation of some passage in the book. Heero looked up to the boy sitting in front of him and noticed the long braid that fell over the back of his chair. He briefly wondered what the mass of chestnut, gold and copper hair would look like loose and flowing down the other's back. Unbidden an image of the other boy with his hair loose and flowing in the wind came to mind, and he was sucked into a daydream where Winner was calling his name.

"Barton-san. Hey, Barton-san," breaking out of his daydream Heero looked over at on his right and saw a girl with black hair giving him a knowing smile. She was pretty with her black hair so dark it had blue highlights and soft blue eyes.

The girl stretched a hand out to him introducing herself. "I'm Hilde Schbeiker," she smiled at him.

"Heero Barton," he replied extending his own hand to shake Hilde's.

"Here you can read the passage so you know what Mrs. Chang is talking about," Hilde said handing over the book and pointing to the passage.

Smiling Heero took the book, "Thanks Hilde." For the rest of the period Hilde and Heero shared a book, and talked in hushed whispers. By the end of the class period Heero had almost forgot about the braided boy until he caught sight of Duo moving towards the door. Once again Heero found himself entranced by Duo's braid, he stared at Duo as he turned and thought how beautiful the boy was.

A girl with blonde hair and a braid at the sides of her head stepped into Winner's path causing him to stop. He watched as the girl said something to Winner who glanced at her before continuing on his previous course. The girl gasped and hurried to catch up to him before latching onto his arm with Winner not even acknowledging her.

"You know you don't stand a chance right?" blinking Heero looked down at Hilde standing beside him who was also looking at where Winner and the girl were just a few moments ago.

"What are you talking about Hilde?" he feigned gathering his notebook and pencil.

Leaning over to look into Heero's face Hilde smiled. "Duo Winner silly, I saw you staring at him."

"Relena won't let you get within an inch of him . . . and Winner-sama well let's just say you'll get frostbite before you even get ten feet near him," she sighed.

"You sound like you are speaking from experience. What's the story on the two anyway?" he asked walking to the door and looking at his schedule.

Walking beside him with her book bag pulled in front of her she told Heero about Duo's cold manner and Relena's obsession to the youngest sibling starting about a year ago. By the time they made it to the first floor Heero had pretty much a good idea of who Duo Winner was.


	2. Social Status

Title: True Lies

Author: Chibikit

Pairing: Various

Warning: Drama, Angst, Sap, Some OOC, and AU

Disclaimer: Don't own just borrowing with the intention of returning unharmed.

At lunch Trowa had just about had enough of the girls that were following him around and squealing or asking him personal questions. He just wanted a nice quiet lunch with his brother and for his headache to go away.

Walking into what he expected to be a noisy room that smelled like burgers and other miscellaneous foods he was surprised when he walked into an open room that had plants and ceiling to floor windows. Small round tables spaced out to give the occupants privacy and circle by cushioned chairs. Looking around the place that was obviously a café he saw one wall was lined with different counters each with a small sign.

Regaining his composure he moved over to the sandwich counter and ordered a tuna sandwich and tea. He moved over to a table near the windows and waited for his brother to arrive. A short while later he caught sight of his brother's messy hair and waved him over, Heero nodded and went to get some food before joining him at the table. As Heero sat his miso soup and rice balls down on the table he noticed his brother's strained expression.

"Tro you ok?" was the whispered question. To anyone who didn't know his brother he would have seemed deep in thought but Heero could see the tightness around his eyes and knew something was bothering the green eyed boy.

"Ahh . . . the girls here are even more annoying than our last school," he growled as Heero took his seat and began eating.

Giggling at a near by table caused Trowa to glare in their direction which got the girls to giggling more and whispering about the other hot guy sitting with making Heero choke on his rice ball.

Trowa smirked at his little brother. "See what I mean?" he said nonchalantly causing a scowl to morph onto Heero's face.

When Heero was finished eating Trowa stood up and looked at the younger boy. "Wanna look around for a bit?" grinning Heero stood up to taking his tray as they headed for lattice doors leading out to the grounds.

The two walked around the school passing Gazebo's, a pond, the greenhouse and the pool until they came to a rose garden. They found a nearby bench and sat in silence just enjoy being in the serene environment when a shrill voice interrupted the peace.

"Winner-sama! Mou . . . it took me forever to find you," whined a girl they had yet to see. Looking at each other Trowa and Heero peeked over the rosebushes to see what the commotion was about.

"I made you a bento Winner-sama, it's probably all cold now since I had to look all over for you," pouted a cute blonde girl. Heero recognized her as the girl Hilde had mentioned earlier what was her name Rena?

Winner still hadn't acknowledged the Rena girl and she moved to take the book out of his hand. "You need to think of your health Winner-sama," chided the girl as she put the book aside and replaced it with the bento box and held a roll in front of Winner's mouth.

Eyeing the food suspiciously Heero and Trowa watched as the bow lips opened and the girl placed it in his mouth. The braided boy chewed silently and swallowed before nodding his approval to the girl who sighed happily and continued chattering.

Turning around and returning to his seat on the bench Heero stared at the rosebushes in front of him. "So who's the babe?" asked the boy beside him.

"Some girl named Rena I think," he answered without much thought.

"I meant the guy but sure," smirked Trowa.

"Oh . . . Duo Winner," he supplied and Trowa nodded returning their area to silence.

"Winner-sama," whispered Relena as she sat beside Duo after their lunch.

"Hmm?"

Fisting her hands Relena gripped the end of her skirt. "Do you like me?" she whispered again.

"I like you well enough Relena," he mumbled still reading his book but growing annoyed from the constant interruptions.

"Then why?" she asked.

Sighing Duo looked at the girl only to have Relena look up at him with tears running down her face surprising him. 'What the hell has gotten into her' he thought looking at the crying girl next to him.

"I like you Winner-sama, you are the only one I think of," cried Relena stunning Duo.

Not knowing what to say to her confession Duo closed his book and stood up to leave. Scrambling to her feet Relena ran in front of Duo and placed her hands on his chest to stop him.

"I just want you to like me too, is that too much to ask for?" she asked looking up at him. Opening his mouth to tell her what a nuisance she was being Relena took the opportunity to lean up on her toes and press her lips to his.

Taking advantage of his shock Relena slid her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to Duo.

Heading back to the school after their lunch Trowa and Heero were coming out of the garden when they heard the girl from earlier yelling and turned to see her reach up and kiss Winner.

Trowa whistled low and grinned at the two "Wow she's bold," he said to Heero who nodded and watched as Duo broke the kiss with the girl and look over at them. He glared at Relena before breaking her hold and storming off leaving Relena standing there staring after him. Relena looked at the two boys throwing them a hateful look before following after Duo.

"Wonder what she's so mad at us for?" Trowa asked but Heero was remembering what Hilde had told him in English class.

"_Relena won't let you get within an inch of him,_" she had told him and if that look was anything to go by the message was clear then too.

Aqua blue eyes rolled for the fifth time since class had begun, Quatre Winner was officially bored. His head was propped in his left hand as he gazed at the teacher standing at the front of the classroom. 'Hmm . . . I didn't realize it but she must be new,' he thought with a small smirk growing on his lips. Staring at the teacher he gazed at her full big breasts and small waist. She was wearing dull non-flattering clothes but Quatre could clearly distinguish her form underneath. Her hips flared out to accentuate shapely thighs and calves, moving his eyes back up her body he noticed she wasn't that pretty to look at but that was easily fixed.

Becoming bored again after examining his next acquisition he sighed and stood up, causing the teacher to stop and look at him.

"Winner-san, is something the matter?" Ms. Misuki questioned.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets he walked to the front of the classroom his eyes focused upon her face. Stopping a few steps away from her he let his eyes roam over her figure letting her know what he was thinking. Meeting her eyes again he gave her a seductive smile and turned heading for the door.

"Sorry, teach but I have better things to do," he called over his shoulder waving as he slid open the classroom door and walked out sliding the door shut behind him.

"Winner-san . . ." she called reaching out to him but the door only slid shut in her face.

"Duo should be at practice right about now," mumbled Quatre as he glanced at the courtyard through the window. Hearing the bells chime signaling the switch of classes he smiled and turned towards the exit heading for the pool.

Walking into the pool area Heero stood in line with the rest of the students as the swim coach went over the pool's "do's and don'ts". As the coach looked down at his clip-board to begin role call Heero glanced up and down the line and noticed Duo Winner was the only one wearing shorts.

'Probably can't swim,' he thought turning his attention back to the coach just as his name was called. As the group broke up into groups Heero noticed that Duo walked back into the locker room and frowned. Following the boy he watched as the braided boy disappeared into the shower area.

Feeling annoyance at the fact that Duo was skipping class he followed. Rounding the corner he came to a stop as he watched the other boy under the spray of water in black swimmers. Whatever biting comment he was planning on delivering to Duo Winner died in his throat as he watched the water run over that pale lithe body.

A strangled gasp startled Duo and had him spinning around to see who was in the room. Seeing the new boy he wondered what he wanted with him. "What do you want?" he snapped at the other boy.

Bringing his eyes up to Duo's face he smirked at the glare the boy was giving him and casually leaned against the wall. "Just making sure you were ok, since I saw you come back into the locker room," he said sounding as nonchalant as possible.

Heero watched as the braided boy walked by him without replying and gaped. Straightening and following Winner out of the shower area he tried another approach.

"I'm Heero Barton," he said lightly walking behind Duo. Receiving no answer he kept talking to him.

"You're Duo Winner right? It's nice to meet you," he continued moving to walk beside Duo. "I just transferred here with my brother Trowa."

"So what are you into?" asked Heero when Duo whirled around glaring icily at him.

"Shut up!" a moment later his face morphed into a blank slate making Heero wonder if he imagined the annoyance that had crossed the boy's face. Before he could continue Duo had spun around and walked off.

Not one to be deterred Heero ran after him just as he walked into the pool area. All eyes turned to Duo as he entered and made his way to the spring boards.

Not seeing where the braided boy went to Heero frowned looking around. Noticing everyone looking up he looked turned his eyes to the ceiling also. His eyes widened as he saw Duo crest over the top of the board. Panic slowly set in as he wondered what the crazy boy was doing up there.

As Duo neared the end he watched as he turned his back to the pool before jumping twice and launching his body into the air.

"WATCH OUT!!!" he shouted running for the edge of the pool. However he stopped as he watched the braided boy expertly tuck his body, then hug his body straightening his legs causing his body to rotate and then go taut to make his body as sleek as possible showing off the tight muscles in his arms, back and legs. Duo hit the water with barely a splash just as Heero reached the pool's edge causing the crowd to burst into a wild cheer.

Feeling his heart race wildly he sighed heavily as Duo surfaced and swam to the edge of the pool to get out.

"Wow, that was an awesome dive maneuver," called Heero as he reached down grabbing Duo's arm helping him out the pool.

Glaring at the boy who was invading his space and TOUCHING him of all things he flung the arm off him before heading to the table with towels.

Quatre walked into the warm room the scent of chlorine heavy in the air and glanced around him. A small brunette girl who was standing near the door looked at him and gasped softly. He looked over at her and gave a saucy smile winking making the freshman girl blush and stutter before running off to her friends.

Chuckling he shook his head resuming his search for the only person to hold his attention. A loud shout drew his attention to a lean figure with chocolate hair running towards the end of the pool. Following the boy's gaze he noticed his little brother up on the spring board.

He watched as Duo launched himself into the air tucking his legs close to his body before quickly straightening. He was mesmerized as the boys face relaxed into a serene expression his braid molding with his body as he went into a rotation, suddenly an image of a falling angel came to mind making him wonder if his brother really was one of the mythical creatures the braid snapping out brought him back to Duo's routine as he hit the water without barely disturbing it.

Smiling as the younger boy broke the surface he was about to make his way over when the same russet haired boy made his way over to Duo. A slight frown creased his features as he watched the boy reach down and pull Duo out of the pool. The annoyed expression on braided boy's face told him that the other boy's touch was unwanted and decided to make his presence known. Snatching a towel from a nearby table he walked over to the two.

Swooning and giggling alerted Duo to his brother's presence as a towel was draped over his shoulders. Turning around and nodding to the other who was smiling at him he ignored Heero.

"Thank you," he whispered his face relaxing slightly.

"That was a pretty good dive, you must have been practicing hard," Quatre smiled.

"Hn," he grunted.

Heero glanced between the two beautiful boys and wondered two things, first how many beautiful boys were at this school and what was their relationship. He watched as the two stared at each other in silence before the slightly taller blonde reached over to push soggy tendrils out of the braided boy's eyes. The expression on the blonde's face was tender as the hand moved to cup Duo's face before falling away.

"I just wanted to see how your day was going," said the blonde as he returned his hand to his pockets. His eyes slid to Heero taking in the hard muscled body and dark unruly hair with strands falling into slightly slanted Prussian blue eye and pouting lips that were slightly open. Smirking as he watched the wide eyes roam over his body.

Heero brought his eyes up to see the blonde boy he had yet to be introduced to smirking at him. He gulped and blushed as the boy turned to him holding out a hand.

"Quatre Winner," the soft alto voice said. Blinking stupidly but taking the hand he gasped at how soft the hand was.

"H-Heero Barton, nice to m-meet you," he stuttered.

Taking his hand back he watched as the blonde turned back to the braided boy giving him the once over before announcing his departure.

"See you later little brother," turning Quatre smiled at and winked at his admirers causing them to squeal and swoon before walking through the pool's inner doors.

"Pretty intense guy isn't he," Heero said out loud turning to look at Duo who was already halfway across the pool area. Glaring at the boy that was steadily ignoring him he decided to get with his group and start the laps they were supposed to be doing.

Looking into the oven as the timer dinged Relena sighed as she thought back to her lunch with Duo. She had finally confessed and had worked up enough courage to kiss him. Sighing again she stood up and put on the oven mitts as she opened the oven and leaned over to take out the tray of cookies she had baked for her class project. Closing the oven she placed the tray on the stove before getting a spatula removing the cookies to place them on the cooling rack.

Her thoughts once again ran to her kiss with Duo. His lips were soft and warm just as she thought they would be, she smiled. He hadn't pushed her away; her mind supplied causing her hands to still the task they were at. _He would have kissed back,_ her mind whispered. _But they interrupted you_, it said again making her hand tighten on the spatula turning her knuckles white.

'Damn them and their lousy timing,' she thought furiously. The teacher clapping his hands brought her out of her dark thoughts. Looking up at the brightly dressed man he told them to turn off their ovens and finish up the baking and to place two cookies into the zip-lock bag for grading and rest they could place in one of the decorated pastel bags for themselves or loved ones.

Smiling Relena finished up her cookies putting some in a colored cellophane wrap before putting it in the blue bag sitting on her cooking station. Her partner Dorothy raised a forked eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Let me guess, those are for Winner-sama," she stated already knowing the answer to her question.

The shorter blonde girl blushed and glared at her. "So what if it is?" she huffed turning to take the cookie sheet to the sink to clean it.

"No reason," she said dismissing Relena's defensive attitude. Walking to the sink she took the sponge from the blonde girl's hand shooing her away.

"Go take the cookies to Winner-sama before he leaves, I can do this," Dorothy said slanting her eyes to Relena as she turned the cookie sheet over to wash the back.

Smiling Relena jumped on the other girl hugging her, causing the tall girl to let out an un-lady like squawk.

"Thank you Doro," yelled the shorter girl as she grabbed her bag and the cookies before darting out the door. Sighing as she watched the blur that was Relena Dorothy shook her head then turned her attention back to the sink.

Quickly making her way to the parking lot Relena looked around for Duo's car so she could wait for him but didn't see any sign of the black Mercedes SL in the parking lot. Figuring that he must have driven another car she headed off to the pool house to see if he was still in there.

Half a mile from the school a black Mercedes slowed at an intersection before coming to a stop. The car stood at the stop sign on the empty street as the driver contemplated which road he should take. Putting the car into park and removing his seat belt violet eyes looked at the road that would take him home to a cold desolate house before looking to his right at the other road.

Taking off his school uniform's jacket tossing it into the seat beside him where his school bag was Duo tapped the compartment under his rear view mirror causing it to open dropping a pair of black Oakley's into his waiting hand. Pulling his braid around he pulled the elastic free and unbound the heavy strands, shaking them free. Refastening his seatbelt he revved the engine and put on the black shades before throwing the gear forward into gear making his tires squeal as he sped down the road to the right.

Duo let out and excited whoop as he maneuvered the car to glide around a corner, his hair flying out to the car to the side as he raced down the deserted ocean side street. Seeing his turn off point Duo grinned and took a hard left into the beach parking lot stopping his car inches before the stone block heading the parking spot.

Putting the car in park and turning off the engine he smiled at the thrill racing always got him. Getting out he closed the car door and stood taking in a deep breath filling his lungs with the scent of the ocean. Closing his eyes to the bright orange sun setting into the ocean he took a moment to enjoy the peace before opening them and heading to the bar that had loud music filtering out of it. Walking unhurriedly to the bar he took his time surveying his area but taking no note of anything else. Reaching the door he pulled it open and stepped inside removing his sunglasses. Blinking to adjust his eyes to the dimly lit room he let a small smile take over his features as he saw the scene in front of him.

There was his dark haired Chinese bastard glaring at another girl that he wouldn't give the time of day. Sauntering over to the two he put on a saucy smile flipping some of his hair over his shoulder. Draping himself over the other boy's shoulder lightly blowing on his ear he received just the reaction he was hoping for.

The Chinese boy grabbed his arm pulling him around while getting to his feet slamming his small frame against his chest. His hair flew out in a wide arch becoming slightly mussed and causing it to wrap around him as strong wiry arms wrapped around his waist and a nose was buried into the thick mass.

A low chuckle greeted him as he was spun around bringing him face to face with dark chocolate eyes and thin lips that were smirking at him. A light blush dusted Duo's cheeks as the Chinese boy leaned down to place a feather light kiss on his lips. The kiss was so light that it teased his lips at the fleeting touch causing him to whimper. The arms around him tightened making his eyes raise from those smirking lips into the dark eyes that drew him in. Again those lips fell on his but demand, a tongue slid across his lips seeking entrance and he shivered trying to fight the losing battle on his senses.

He opened his mouth letting the tongue taste the sweetness inside as he gripped the white shirt in both hands and melted into the strong arms that held him close.

Breaking the kiss WuFei Chang of the Dragon clan looked down at the nymph in his arms and smirked again at the dazed look on the boy's elfin features. The scraping of a chair brought WuFei and Duo out of their thoughts to see the girl that was flirting with WuFei glare at them before storming off. Duo's giggle brought his gaze back to the smiling face of the only person that made him weak.

Releasing the body he had pinned against him with great effort and sat down again picking up his drink.

"What are you doing here during a weekday Duo?" he asked not looking at the boy next to him.

"I needed to get away," the braided boy answered pulling his hair over his shoulder before taking the seat the girl left behind.

Looking at the solemn face in front of him he wondered what upset the beautiful boy but knew not to ask if he didn't mention it. Motioning for the bartender to bring the other boy a drink he studied his glass before looking up into violet eyes.

"Are you drifting this weekend?" WuFei asked twirling the glass in his hands.

"Thank you," nodded Duo as a glass with a pink liquid was placed on the table in front of him. "Sure, free run?" he asked taking a sip of the fruity drink.

Nodding no WuFei took a deep breath before he whispered "Atsuki."

Eyes widening slightly Duo looked at his friend's serious face and saw the truth in his eyes. Loud laughter broke the intense moment that the two were sharing; Duo looked around the bar and noticed just how crowded it was for the first time since he walked in. He leaned back in his chair sighed taking another sip of his drink.

"Yea ok . . ." he answered after a while making WuFei smile.

WuFei's dark eyes clearly saw the other's signs of tiredness by the slight pull around his eyes that told of sleepless nights, wary violet eyes that were slightly dull and pink lips that were pressed into a thin line. He stared at those lips wanting to taste them again and felt his pants tighten.

"Dragon," mumbled a male voice next to the table, interrupting WuFei's study of the braided boy.

Irritated at being disturbed WuFei glared at the man standing next to him with hard eyes. "What," he growled.

"You have a phone call sir," he intoned with a bland expression on his face.

"Tell them I'm busy and take a message," he snapped turning back to his drink dismissing the man.

"Sir I must insist, Chang-sama was quite adamant in her message," stiffening and clenching his teeth he got up to answer the call. "I'll be right back Duo," he called as he stalked to the back office where the phone was.

Entering his office and shutting the door he picked up the phone. "What do you want onna?" he snapped to the woman on the other line.

"WuFei sweetie, why can't you just say 'mom' or 'okaa-sama' like normal boys your age," grumbled his mother.

"I don't have time for this Onna what is it, I'm busy," he hissed ready to hang up on the annoying woman but knowing that she would only call back.

"Well fine since you don't want to be nice," she sighed dramatically. WuFei thank the many gods he knew that his clingy mother wasn't there to try and cling onto him and give him her puppy eyes that he could feel through the phone.

"I'm calling to ask why you weren't at school today," rolling his eyes WuFei glared at the phone before answering.

"I didn't feel like it," he bit out through clenched teeth. "If that is all 'Mother'. . ." he said about to hang up the phone.

"Chang WuFei, if you hang that phone up you will pay," the venom in his mother's voice made him halt his movements knowing that she actually did have something important to tell him.

"I have something that needs taking care of within the near future," she told him in a calm voice.

"I'm listening," he said sitting down.

Ten minutes later when he returned Duo was finished with his drink and was shooting pool with some of the other dragons. Walking up to the unsuspecting boy he leaned over him and wrapping an arm around his waist, moving hair from the left side over to the right he whispered in Duo's ear.

"Walk with me?" he asked kissing just below the ear sending a shiver through the body beneath him. After a slight nod he stepped back to let Duo take his shot.

Focusing on the ceramic ball on the table he shot the cue out hitting the white ball, lifting his eyes he watched as the eight ball sank into a corner pocket and two others into a side pocket and another corner pocket.

Straightening he tossed the cue to a random person standing at the table, before walking towards WuFei. "Good game Duo," called one of the guys as WuFei wrapped an arm around his waist leading him out the bar.

Taking off his boots and leaving it by the boardwalk stairs with Duo's school shoes the two made their way across the beach in silence. Duo's hair blowing in the wind and WuFei's ponytail in that was just past the nape of his neck fluttering in the ocean breeze. Reaching a pile of smooth rocks some distance down the beach WuFei sat down and pulled Duo between his spread knees holding him close resting his head on a shoulder inhaling the braided boy's scent.

"What did your mom want," was the soft question that drifted off the ocean's breeze.

"Nothing as usual, just asking about why I wasn't at school," smiling Duo turned in the other boy's arms sitting up on his knees. "Yes Mr. Chang why were you not at school?" glared Duo trying to be stern.

A raised eyebrow and sneer from WuFei had him throwing his head back and laughing. Softening his features as the sound of Duo's melodious laughter floated on the wind. A sudden gust of wind brought the long strands of gold and chestnut forward covering the two of them. Reaching forward WuFei helped Duo clear the thick mass from the smiling face.

Holding the face between both hands WuFei pulled Duo down to brush his lips against the other's pulling a soft sigh from the lips he was kissing. Leaning back to look into half-lidded eyes he felt himself grow warm and lean in to kiss the red lips again. Threading one hand deeper into the thick hair, WuFei brought the other to wrap securely around the trim waist as he deepened the kissed thrusting his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

Duo never could think straight whenever WuFei kissed him; it was as if WuFei was his failsafe from overload. He moaned into the unyielding mouth under him and wrapped his arms and legs around WuFei's waist trying to get more contact with the other's body. The wind blew whipping his hair forward again cocooning the two in its thick strand blocking the couple's passionate embrace from view. When the need for air became too much WuFei broke the kiss breathing heavier to lean his forehead against Duo's.

"I think I should go," gasped Duo trying to catch him breath as WuFei's hands clenched and unclenched on his back and ass. Not trusting his voice not to be high pitched WuFei nodded jerkily. He wrapped his arms around Duo again standing as Duo buried his head in his neck kissing it making the Chinese boy laugh.

"If you don't stop that you won't be going home at all," he chuckled his voice deep and husky as he grabbed Duo's ass squeezing it. Giving the firm globes under his hand a firm slap he gently let the other boy down, taking his hand he led Duo back up the beach to where their shoes were. Picking up their shoes they walked to Duo's car as he re-braided his hair. At the car he spun Duo around to lean him against the driver's side and kissed him deeply once more before opening his door for him and stepping back.

"See you this weekend," looking up at the dark eyes that held a promise the words didn't utter he nodded sitting with his feet outside of the driver's seat pouring bottled water over his feet before he slid his feet onto the pedals. Starting the engine he looked up into the dark eyes once more before backing the car out of its space and driving away.


	3. My Feelings

Title: True Lies

Author: Chibikit

Pairing: Various

Warning: Drama, Angst, Sap, Some OOC, and AU

Disclaimer: Don't own just borrowing with the intention of returning unharmed.

Author's notes: Thank you Foxy McGee and Wind Dancer 1981 for the reviews your interest will keep the chapters coming.

Pulling up to the front of his house Duo stepped out of the car his appearance immaculate and his expression bland. The front door opened as he approached and he handed his keys over to servant that opened the door.

"Tires," he whispered as he walked into the white marble foyer giving the man a discreet wink. Nodding and bowing with a slight smile servant with brown hair and slightly wrinkled grey eyes, walked off to fulfill his master's request.

Hopping up the two stairs that led out of the foyer Duo headed for the stairs with quick purposeful steps. Keeping his eyes on his intended destination Duo prayed he didn't have and encounter with 'HIM'. Two meters from safety a lazy drawl stopped his escape.

"Hello, little brother," Duo froze his eyes widening slightly knowing what being caught meant. Thinking fast and hard of some way to avoid this encounter with his brother he didn't notice when the other boy moved and was now pressed against his back. Warm breath against his neck made him tense tighter than a bowstring.

"Where have you been little brother?" his brother whispered against his neck. Slightly trembling with his mouth open and jaw working he came to the sudden realization that no sound was coming forth. Unbridled fear gripped Duo as Quatre wrapped slender arms around his waist and buried his face at the side of his neck.

_'Stop!_' his mind screamed as a wet tongue worked across his neck to his ear.

Weak fingers dropped his school bag as his mind flailed and protested the familiar touches Quatre was wreaking on his body. _'Don't!'_ it screamed once again as the mouth suckled at his neck.

_'Move'_ he commanded his legs but his fear was so great that he was paralyzed with it.

'_Oh god no! Please don't'_, he cried in his mind.

Smirking against the other's neck Quatre realized his brother was not resisting 'must be in shock' he thought as he brought his right hand up to grab Duo's left. With his left at Duo's waist he spun the shocked boy around and pushed his back against the wall. Smiling at the fear he saw in those eyes brother's eyes and the pink lips that were slightly open from his heavy breathing Quatre smirked. Leaning in slowly he watched the fear build before dropping his eyes to the pink lips he was about to claim, Duo wouldn't stop him, couldn't stop him and that thought made the blonde dizzy with need. His brother was truly beautiful . . . no one . . . not one person had ever risen such fierce need in him like Duo. His need for the other boy was so strong it was nauseating.

The door to Duo's room opening pulled Quatre out of his lust induced haze and his head snapped to his left coming face to face with Mimi Duo's personal servant. He watched as the girl bowed to them keeping her eyes to the floor as she addressed them.

"Good evening Masters Quatre and Duo," she said calmly. Straightening and looking at the boys that hadn't moved from their close position.

Smiling at the short haired servant Quatre returned her greeting, "Good evening Mimi-chan," he said smoothly. Turning his face back to Duo his expression one of adoration he leaned in and kissed Duo on the cheek. "Till later little brother," he purred at the scared boy before turning around and heading to his room.

When Quatre disappeared into his room Duo legs gave out and he started sliding down the wall but was caught by Mimi. Picking up Duo's school bag before pulling him into his room, as the braided boy fully collapsed on his bedroom floor she pulled him close whispering assurances as she rocked him.

"It's ok Duo," she murmured holding the shaking boy close. How she wished his brother would stop tormenting him. It saddened her heart to see her normally cheerful and strong willed master break down and cry. The fear she had seen on his face reminded her of the pictures she saw of him as a little boy. Looking down at the head buried in her shoulder Mimi sighed softly, why anyone would want to hurt such a sweet boy was beyond her. Slowly the shaking stopped and Duo was able to uncurl his body from around her.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath?" she asked staring at the wall ahead so Duo wouldn't see the anger in her eyes. Feeling him nod against her shoulder she untangled herself from him and moved into the en-suite bathroom to fill the tub and light some scented candles that were scattered around the room to help relax the shaken boy.

As the tub filled she looked around the bathroom. The room was done in a mosaic of blue glass tiles and a blue bubble glass wall that encased the shower against the right wall with stainless steel shower fixtures. On the left side as you entered the door was a navy blue toilet and sink, the middle of the room was the sunken bathtub that was filling with hot water. The floors of the bathroom were done in a cobalt blue tile to help accentuate the room. Miscellaneous fresh plants stood scattered around the room enhancing the natural look of the bathroom. The bell shaped light fixtures were all turned off in favor of the candlelight that now set the relaxing atmosphere she stood in. Walking over to a mirrored counter Mimi picked up a jar of jasmine bath salts taking it over to the bath and sprinkling some into the water. Returning to the counter she picked up a remote turning on the speakers that were built into the wall. The sounds of running water and birds filled the room and she smiled nodding at her work before turning to retreat from the bath.

Returning to the bedroom she smiled at Duo and informed him his bath was ready. Nodding his acknowledgement he went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Sighing Mimi set about task of turning his blankets down and setting his books on the desk and turning the lamp beside the bed and the desk on.

After locking the door securely, the braided boy set about removing his clothes and unbraiding his hair. Stepping up to the tub he slowly slipped in and sighed as the slightly hot water relaxed his nerves. Saying a silent thank you to his personal servant he leaned back and closed his eyes. The jasmine scented bath relaxed all his sore muscles and scrambled thoughts until nothing floated through but comfort. After relaxing he started to wash the sand from his skin and massage his tired limbs. Getting out of the bath he walked over to the standing shower and turned it on before stepping under the spray.

Soaking his hair he took out his jasmine scented shampoo and began to work the solution into his thick strands, repeating the process he rinsed his hair before used a Jasmine crème in his hair working it into his hair from roots to ends before rinsing and stepping out of the shower. Pulling two of the blue towels off the rack he wrapped one around his waist while toweling his hair with the other. Sneezing he decided it would be better to blow dry his hair and walked over to the mounted blow dryer, turning it on he started the tiring process of drying his hair.

Twenty minutes later he pulled on a navy blue robe belting it in the front before opening the bathroom door. On his desk was his dinner and homework, looking around the room for Mimi he found no sign of her. Quickly walking to his bedroom door he noticed it was locked and sighed, his eyes prickling. Shaking his head he whispered another thank you to Mimi and walked to his desk starting a mantra of 'I will not let him get to me'. Sitting down he started his homework while munching on his dinner.

Knocking on the black door in front of her Mimi willed her temper to the background. Quatre Winner was quite the manipulator and she would not let him exploit her anger. The door wrenched open to reveal Quatre dripping wet and standing in a towel that barely held on to the slim hips.

"Mimi … what a pleasant surprise, come to assist with my bath?" Quatre smirked at the girl who stared back into his face with a stony expression.

"Stay away from him," she said coldly. Raising his brow at the servant he grinned at her boldness.

"Stay away from Duo?"

Suddenly he burst out laughing clutching the door frame for support. "Oh ho . . . thank you I needed that laugh, but let me tell you something Mimi dear," he spat glaring coldly at the girl all traces of laughter gone from his face except the sadistic smirk on his face.

"Duo is my blood, my life, _MY_ business. You see he's _MY_ little brother and _YOU_ my dear have no place in his life," he sneered "Poor little servant protecting her master like the good _PET_ she is," he jeered shifting a hip causing his towel to slide further down his hip a few blonde curls peeking out.

"Don't worry about Duo, Mimi I'll take good care of him even after you are gone," he finished letting the threat hang between them.

Smirking, the bold girl stepped forward and trailed one hand lazily down Quatre's chest making his aqua eyes darken to teal. "You have to understand my position master Quatre," she whispered trailing her fingers across the edge of his towel lightly brushing those blonde curls.

"My job is to look after master Duo no matter what," she smiled looking up into his face as his breathing became slightly labored. "Even if it means taking you out of the picture," she growled as she balled her fist and slammed it into his stomach. Stepping back quickly to avoid retaliation she glared at the blonde who was doubled over in the doorway before walking off down the hallway.

"Ah," Quatre coughed "good one Mimi," he called after her. "I'll have to thank you for that later," he shouted as she disappeared around the corner. Chuckling, he stood to his full height rubbing his slightly sore stomach muscles before turning and heading into his room. Returning to the shower he shook his head as he remembered how she landed a punch on him, "sneaky little thing, I'll definitely have to watch out for her from now on," he laughed walking into the bathroom shutting the door.

"Kenji. . . Kenji!" called Mizumi Winner as she looked for her husband. "Where has that man run off to now," she huffed before stopping the nearest servant.

"Where is my husband?" she asked the slender blonde as he passed by.

Bowing to his mistress the servant answered her. "The master is in the library mistress," nodding Mizumi turned and started for the library calling a hurried 'Thank you' over her shoulder. Pushing in the library door she found her husband sitting in an armchair near the fire.

"Kenji," she called from the doorway getting his attention.

Looking over at his wife's worried face standing in the doorway he smiled and waved her over. Closing the door she walked silently to his side and knelt down resting her hands on his knees.

"Why do you look at me so wife?" he asked cupping her cheek with his right hand. Smiling softly she leaned into the touch.

"No reason my love. But I am worried," she sighed making a frown crease his forehead.

"What troubles you then," he stated as he ran his hand over her neat hair that was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head and down her back.

"Duo . . .," Mizumi answered lowering her eyes to her hands on his knees. "I'm worried that he's pulling away from us, from me," the blonde woman sighed.

Nodding his head as if he understood Kenji smiled at his wife. "He is just going through his teenage phase my love, he still loves you," he stated picking his wife's hand up kissing it. Looking into her misty eyes he saw that she was still unsettled and leaned forward to brush his lips gently against hers. Chestnut strands fell into his eyes as he leaned back looking deep into her eyes that were still slightly haunted.

Putting his glass of scotch on the table next to him he gripped the back of her neck and he smoothed his other hand over her face and pulled her close devouring her lips until she moaned and melted under him. Sliding his body off the chair he occupied his lips still locked onto his wife's, he slowly laid her back on the floor as his body responded to the sounds she made.

Skipping breakfast in lieu of avoiding Quatre he gave a note to the butler for his father, as he made his way out the front door and into his silver BMW Cabrio pulling out of the driveway and out the estate gates. He took a leisure drive to the school and arrived thirty minutes early, heading over to the pool to get in a few laps before he started his day. Quickly washing himself off in the showers of the locker room he fairly ran into the pool area anxious to feel the air rushing past him as he fell to the warm waters below.

Standing on the springboard he cleared his mind before he ran the three steps to the edge, bouncing twice to get his altitude and vaulting off the board into a twisting dive, which he turned into a pike before straightening and plunging into the water below. Coming up to the surface he swam to the edge of the pool and was met with a hand in front of his face. Looking up to see who that hand belonged to he was graced with the smiling face of Relena. Taking the proffered hand he launched himself out the pool and sat on the edge taking off his goggles.

He glanced at her out the corner of his eye as she squatted next to him.

"Good Morning Winner-sama," she smiled at him. Nodding his acquiescence at her greeting since he had no idea what she wanted and what to say to her after yesterday's incident.

"I wanted to see you, before you left yesterday but you weren't here," she said lightly glancing at the braided boy.

"Yea, I had something to do," he said before they fell into silence again.

"I brought you some cookies that I baked in Home Econ class yesterday," she beamed at him holding out the blue bag with bright yellow cellophane wrap.

Eyeing the packing for a moment gauging the pros and cons of accepting it nodding he reached over to take the bag from her hand. Opening the paper and taking one out, he bit into it praying he didn't die at the pool's edge since there was no lifeguards around. Chewing for a minute he smiled swallowing the piece of cookie.

"It's good, thank you Relena," he smiled slightly before popping the rest of the cookie into his mouth. He was hungry he realized remembering he had skipped breakfast to go diving instead. Relena swooned as she watched Duo eat the cookies she had baked for him yesterday.

"You're a lifesaver, I skipped breakfast this morning, I didn't realize I was this hungry," he grinned.

"I'm glad I had my cookies then," smiling brightly Relena looked out over the pool and congratulated herself on becoming one step closer to winning the heart of Duo Winner.

WuFei walked through the hallway of the school his Katana strapped to his back in its black case as he headed to his first class. His eye started twitching as his mind ran over the conversation he had with his mother when he went home last night.

"Wu-kun darling," cooed his mother as she snatched him up into a hug.

"Onna let go!" he yelled as she started about him not loving her.

"ONNA?" she screeched as she placed him into a headlock. "I'm mama! Or Okaa-san why can't you be respectful you ungrateful child," she grumbled as she dragged him into her office and slammed the door shut. Once safely behind the doors she proceeded to whine and complain about her long hours of birth to an ungrateful child until he thought his ears were going to bleed. Before she set him free she made him promise to come to school today which he agreed to just to escape the rampant banshee.

Glaring heatedly his eyes promised retribution as he stood in the hallway caught up in his memory. People around him started inching away hoping he didn't pull out his Katana and start yelling "Die!" Whispering caught his ear as he continued down the hallway and heard a girl's voice distinctly as she whispered say "Chang-sama is so intense today, we'll definitely have to go visit the Kendo club today," with his eye twitching again and the vein in his forehead more pronounced he quickened his steps putting as much distance between him and the annoying onna's.

Trowa was leaning over a girl with strawberry blonde hair whispering into her ear making the girl blush and giggle when her attention was drawn away from him to another figure walking down the hallway. Looking to see what could take Nana's attention from him he looked over his left shoulder to see the blonde he had ran into the day before. Straightening to his full height he turned to face the pretty boy that was causing a commotion.

"Good Morning Winner-san," he called getting Quatre's attention who looked over at him and blinked.

"Do I know you?" asked Quatre as he tilted his head pouting slightly.

"Ah, no. I kinda ran into you the other day by the main office," he grinned sheepishly.

Thinking Quatre remembered the green eyed boy and smirked. "Ah so we meet again," he stated eyeing the tall boy from head to toe.

Trowa blushed at the way the blonde blatantly undressed him with his eyes before leering at him. Clearing his throat loudly he tried to steer the blonde clear of his lecherous thoughts. "Well I just wanted to say sorry for the other day," he mumbled looking anywhere but at the blonde.

"Sure," sighed Quatre as he ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair looking to the side pulling it over his eye. "Is that all?" he asked shaking his hair again and looking at Trowa as he folded his arms and cocked a hip.

Frowning at the blonde's dismissive words he nodded, "Yea, I guess."

Looking at Trowa and studying the other boy a minute longer he smirked "What is your name?" he asked staring at the green eyed boy intently.

"Trowa," was the soft answer causing Quatre to smile and nod before walking off. Stopping and looking back with a dangerous smile hr addressed the taller boy, "I'll be seeing you Trowa" he called as he turned to walk away again.

Nana grabbed Trowa's arms with stars in her eyes as she asked Trowa if he knew Winner-sama. Nodding his head he watched as the girl latched onto his arm her soft supple breasts rubbing against his arm and let a smile slide over his face as his mind turned to less clean thoughts. So what if he only bumped into the blonde once if it got him laid who was he to object?

Knocking on the door that led to the math teacher's office Quatre allowed a tiny smirk to appear on his lips before disappearing when the teacher answered from the other side of the door.

"Yes, come in," the female voice called.

Sliding the door open easily and stepping in he looked at the teacher sitting behind her desk looking at him.

"Winner-san . . ." Ms. Misuki gasped "is there something I can help you with?" she asked getting up from behind her desk to come around to the other side.

"Um . . . Sensei, I wanted to apologize for my behavior in class the other day," he mumbled looking down blushing slightly.

Smiling at the young man in front of her Ms. Misuki smiled nodding. "It's ok Winner-san just don't let it happen again."

When the young man glanced up at her before blushing and quickly looking back down she became concerned. "Winner-san is everything all right? Was there something else you wanted to tell me?" she asked as she walked over the tall boy placing a hand on his shoulder.

Quatre raised his slightly misty eyes to look into hers his lip quivering. "Sensei," he sobbed as he grabbed onto the startled woman holding her close burying his head in her neck.

"W . . . Winner-san," Ms. Misuki gasped pushing at Quatre's shoulders to get him to release her.

"Misuki sensei, please let me hold you for a minute," he whispered blowing hot breath across her skin sending a shiver through her frame. "Hold me Misuki-sensei," he murmured near her ear his voice deep and husky.

Slowly raising her arms to encircle the blonde's shoulders, she gasped when she felt his lips on the skin just below her ear and clutched at his shoulder to keep her balance.

Smirking at how easily she fell into his arms, he stuck his tongue out and gently ran it against an earlobe, before capturing it between his lips nibbling on it. Sliding one of his hands up her waist he lightly palmed her right breast squeezing it softly before tweaking the hard nipple under the thin blouse.

Misuki, Yayoi gasped as her body was assaulted with the sensations the boy was inflicting on her. That thought alone brought her back to her senses as she tried to shove the boy away from her with renewed force. A hand on her breast had her panicking but his expert hand palmed her breast and tweaked the nipple making her knees buckle. If it was for his firm grip around her waist surely she would have fell to the ground. Tilting her head to allow him better access she sighed and pressed her body closer to his frame.

When his mouth slid over hers she hungrily opened for him to taste it as he pleased.

'Wanton little whore,' he thought smiling against the woman's mouth as she rubbed her body against the bulge in his pants. Breaking the kiss he smiled down into her flushed face looking at lips that were swollen from his assault.

Leaning next to her ear he whispered his question to her. "You want me don't you sensei," a weak mewl was his only answer and he gave her a feral grin.

"Are you a virgin sensei," he asked making her open her lust hazed hazel eyes to gaze at him. At her hesitant nod he smiled almost tenderly at her but the look his eyes belied that smile and she shivered at the completely male look that was there.

"Do you want me sensei," he whispered looking deep into the hazel eyes.

Her mind was too fuzzy to process what he was asking her, but her body was crying out for something and his touches seemed to make a fire flare in her. Yayoi nodded head just to feel his lips on hers again she watched shivered as the look in his eyes flared to something of pure lust before he kissed her hard.

Pushing the lustful woman against her office door he ran his hands down her legs as he pulled her tan calf length pleated skirt up. Removing one of her hands from his shoulder he shoved her skirt ends into her hand, before repeating with the twin.

Sliding his hands over her hips he felt lace and knew without a doubt she was wearing a garter belt and tight high stockings. Groaning he continued to slide his palms down her thighs, as he sank to his knees in front of her hooking his thumbs in the plain white satin underwear pulling them down with him. Holding one of legs behind the knee he assisted her out of the piece of satin. Looking up into her eyes that he knew was watching him he lifted the material to his face inhaling her arousal. He smirked behind the cover as her mouth fell over and her maiden glistening with moisture.

Dropping her underwear he placed his hands on her thighs and used his thumbs to spread her womanhood open. He ran the longest finger of his left hand through her spread lips as smiled as her eyes rolled into her head and a full body shiver shook her frame. Popping the finger into his mouth he moaned at the fresh clean taste of her, the blood rushing instantly to his groin hardening his member to uncomfortable heights.

Leaning forward he ran the tip of his tongue across her core, bring a loud groan out of the woman above him. Pulling back he looked up at her, "Misuki-sensei if you're not quiet people will come to see what is wrong and find you in this position," he whispered managing to look slightly afraid.

Biting her fist and nodding Yayoi squeezed her eyes tight trying to keep her legs from buckling as his mouth returned to her hot core. Quatre laved at her center deeply like a man starving, bringing groans and gasps out of her. Jabbing his tongue deep into the center of her ache, the blonde gripped the woman's hips tighter as her knees buckled. Circling his tongue around the little nub of nerves that he avoided until now, he sucked it into his mouth before flicking it quickly with his tongue giving her maximum pleasure.

She had started bucking her hips into his mouth with abandon and her right hand was threaded into his hair gripping it almost painfully as she stuffed the end of her skirt into her mouth to muffle her moans. Knowing that she was close he sucked the nub into his mouth again before jabbing his tongue deep into her hot core again swirling it around. A few seconds later the woman above him gave a choked scream as she pulled his hair and thrust into his mouth her body going rigid and her essence flowed onto his tongue and into his mouth. Laving up the evidence of her purity he licked her soft and slowly as she came down from her high.

Looking down at the boy that had given her the best orgasm she ever experienced she saw him wincing slightly and gasped as she removed her hand from the hair she was gripping. Dropping to her knees she crushed her lips to his tasting herself on his tongue. That tongue had done wonderful things to her body and she worshipped his mouth with everything she had. Feeling the bulge in his pants pressing against her stomach Yayoi broke the kiss reaching for his belt.

Looking to him for permission she watched as he closed his eyes and nodded his head once. With nervous fingers she worked his belt loose then moved to the fastening and zipper of his pants pulling it down. His manhood sprang free and she gasped at the size of it, looking back up at him with uncertainty in her eyes she was met with his smirking face. Gulping at the challenge she saw in his face she gripped the swollen member and stroked it, running her thumb over the reddened tip spreading the pre-cum.

"What do I do?" she blushed looking into his eyes again as he gasped and thrust into her hand.

"Use you lip and tongue, watch your teeth," he panted as he pushed her to lie on her back. Removing his jacket before crawling over her torso he pinned her arms above her head and his pushed his knees into her sides so she couldn't move.

"Open your mouth," ordered Quatre his voice deep and husky as he looked down at her. When she only opened a small bit, he readjusted the hold on her wrists so he could pull her chin down opening it wider. Moving his hips closer to her open mouth he slowly thrust into the warm cavern. When he was halfway in he told her to suck him and he felt her tentative tongue brush over the swollen head of his phallus. Slowly thrusting into her warm mouth he grunted closing his eyes getting caught up in the feel of warm suctioning heat. Gagging broke the frenzy that his mind was in and he pulled back as he realized he was shoving most of his length into her mouth.

Glaring down at her he tightened the grip on her hand almost harshly bringing fear into her eyes. "Relax your throat, this will hurt if you don't accept it," he snapped. At the tentative nod he pushed past her lips and started thrusting again, feeling his end nearing he released the hands he was holding to raise her head slightly as he changed the angle of his thrusts. Breathing harshly his eyes rolling back into his head and he groaned as he thrust his length fully into her mouth shooting his load down her throat. Feeling her scream around his member caused him to shiver as he held her head firmly shallowly thrust into her mouth until he was fully spent.

Releasing her head and pulling away from her he smirked as his seed ran down her chin and she leaned forward coughing. Standing up he straightened his uniform and shrugged on the jacket. Walking past her he picked up her underwear and turned to look at her. "This is mine now Misuki-sensei," he smiled sweetly stuffing the garment into his pocket looking at her horrified face. Kneeling next to her he leaned in to kiss her bruised lips when she flinched away from him. Chuckling he ran his hand over her braided hair before standing and walking to the door.

"You might want to make yourself presentable Misuki-sensei, wouldn't want a student to walk in on you in that state," he said with a wicked smirk as he walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Yayoi sat on the floor and pulled her skirt down, tears leaking from her eyes as she thought what fool she was. Bringing up her knees she sobbed into them, 'what have I done?' the woman wondered to herself. The look he had given her told of his horrible nature and Yayoi could only sit in cry for her stupidity, and not seeing it sooner.


	4. Your Wish

Title: True Lies

Author: Chibikit

Pairing: Various

Warning: Drama, Angst, Sap, Some OOC, and AU

Disclaimer: Don't own just borrowing with the intention of returning unharmed.

The State Dive Championship was today Duo thought looking up into the cloudless blue skies. Closing his eyes face still upturned to the skies he smiled enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face and the wind ruffling his bangs. The light tapping of his braid against his hip was a welcomed feeling. Rarely did he have a quiet moment and he was going to soak up as much of this peaceful moment as he was allowed.

If he could hold on to this moment forever he could always be happy but knew such a wish was beyond his reach. Scrunching his face slightly, he thought about why that disturbed him. Happiness wasn't for his kind, bitterness suited him much more, pain, fear that was the only thing that was worth feeling. Power, he was supposed to be powerful; it was what his father wanted, what his mother enforced with her calculating gaze. His life was already laid out before him he was only supposed to follow in the path.

Squeezing his eyes tight a lone tear leaked out to trail down into his hair. Suddenly a chuckle escaped him, his shoulders started shaking and he hugged himself as he broke into hysterical laughter. Dropping to his knees with his head bowed, the laughter suddenly turned into a wailing scream as the boy who was now on his knees released all his pent up pain and anger. He continued to scream until his voice was raw and he fell to his side lying in the grass crying. The servants all paused in their duties as they heard the screams of anguish and felt the boy's pain, thanking the deities they weren't rich if all it brought was pain.

After releasing all the feelings from his body Duo stood up and brushed himself off, calmly walking to the house he opened the door and silently walked through the kitchen not making eye contact with any of the servants he passed as they bowed to him. Getting into the black Mercedes he driven to the school with a new calm over his emotions.

Sitting in the library WuFei pulled at his hair and growled. Why the hell did he need to learn this shit! It wasn't as if it would matter in a year or two what the fuck some dead guys built. Glaring at his history book as if it was the incarnate of everything evil he sighed tossing his pencil down.

Propping his head in his hand he let his mind wander to other areas. He hadn't seen Duo since Wednesday and wondered what he was up to; if he didn't know any better he would say the other boy was avoiding him. At school they had limited contact with each other so as to not arouse any attention to their fragile relationship. Smiling wistfully he thought how beautiful his Duo was, not with the beauty of a woman but a very effeminate man, with his long braid that brushed the backs of his thighs, wide violet eyes and pouting red lips. Those eyes though beautiful were always shadowed by a past the other boy never talked about.

Glancing around him at the tall shelves of books he smiled inhaling the musty scent of books on the air. The library was always such a peaceful place and he loved to read, but history wasn't his strong suite he thought glancing at the book again wrinkling his nose.

Since today was the day of the competition Duo was excused from his first and last period classes therefore he decided to go to the library for some quiet time. The library always held such good memories for him and the coldness in his eyes flickered briefly before returning.

Arriving at the wood and glass doors he pushed them open, stepping inside he stood just beyond the door surveying the area. Pushing down the bundle of nerves that were suddenly building he walked toward the history area of the library. With slow deliberate steps he passed the first row of bookshelves glancing at the desks on both sides before continuing forward.

He continued his search with his spirits sinking slightly as the desks turned up empty with each new section he checked. Taking a deep breath and sending a quick prayer skyward he hoped he would find the object of his search around the corner. Stepping forward and turning to his head to the right, and seeing no one he slowly turned his head to the left seeing a dark head of hair causing his breath to hitch slightly.

"WuFei."

It was only a whisper but the other boy heard it nonetheless and turned around to face the sound, coming face to face with the object of his thoughts. Standing slowly he stepped around the workstation looking at the other boy as he walked towards him. He was suddenly reminded of the first time he met Duo Winner.

*******

_He arrived at the schools' dojo early, for his morning practice and after changing thought he might as well stretch before he warmed up. Walking into the room he was met with the sight of what he thought was surely an angel or pixie visiting the mortal realm. He stood frozen just inside the room watching the figure in white go through the exercises he was about to perform with a grace no mortal could possess. _

_The nymph's long mane was up in a high ponytail and swung about with the movements of the lithe figure. All too soon the creature noticed his presence and turned to him he gasped as he stared into wide violets pools that froze the breath in his throat._

"_Who are you?" the deity asked him and he floundered for an answer._

_The creature obviously male scrutinized him for a minute before getting into a stance. "Come," he called and WuFei was powerless to resist the command. Dropping his gear near the end of the mat he stood across from the boy who smirked at him before launching into an attack, which quickly put him on the defensive._

*****

After their spar he learned the other boys name and that he was a student there just like he was. The two of them had started a tentative acknowledgement of each other through spars before he worked up enough courage to actually talk to Duo outside of the dojo. After a two years of mutual friendship he had wanted more and during one of their heated spars as he pinned the smaller boy to the mat he couldn't resist the temptation of brushing his lips over the parted ones of his partner.

WuFei stared down into the other's eyes and couldn't believe that this beautiful creature was all his; he watched as the iciness in the violet pools melted leaving the Duo he knew and loved. Slowly his lips twitched upward into a smile as he leaned forward to press his lips onto the upturned ones keeping his eyes locked onto Duo's. For some reason WuFei found looking into Duo's eyes while he kissed him; to be incredibly erotic. Slanting his mouth over the pliant lips, he slipped his tongue into the warm cavern tasting every inch of it.

A soft whimper escaped Duo as he closed his eyes unable to withstand the amount of lust he saw in the dark eyes. When WuFei's tongue entered his mouth his arms wound around the other's neck for support as his knees became weak.

Breaking the kiss WuFei looked down at the boy pressed against his body and smirked at the ravished lips and flushed cheeks. Raising his arms that were still by his sides he pulled the braided boy closer.

"Baka," he whispered smirking just as Duo's eyes fluttered open. "What if someone had followed you?"

Getting no response from the boy in his arms WuFei exhaled a quiet breath and buried his nose in Duo hair inhaling the scent of his shampoo. Kissing the chestnut tresses he pulled away from Duo stepping back and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Today is the Championship huh?" he asked turning to look out the window.

"Aa," whispered Duo as he too looked out the sunlit window.

Turning he smiled at the garden nymph behind him. "Good luck today ok? Knock 'em dead,"

Smiling brightly and nodding the two turned their attention back to the window enjoying the silence of the library and the other's company.

The pool house was alive with energy as students hung banners and workers set up bleachers near the judges' area. The pool was cleaned the day before and a blue tarp was placed over it. Principal Une stood in the center of it all making sure everything was perfect. Her school would show the state that they were always number one when Duo Winner won the championship today. That was one of the main reasons she opted to host this year's contest at their campus.

Smiling she thought about rubbing that little fact in Treize's face, she turned to inspect the banner over the open pool house doors and glared at what she saw.

"You over there, are you blind?" Une snapped as she marched over to the worker on the ladder.

"That is too low on the left, fix it this instant," she hissed murderously sending the man into a flurry of action to correct his mistake. Pinching the bridge of her nose she sighed as she felt a headache coming on.

Duo flopped unceremoniously onto the bench releasing a tired sigh. Running his hand over his face tiredly he glanced at the bench to make sure it was clean before lying on it. Closing his eyes he relaxed his body enjoying the feeling of his bangs being ruffled by the cool breeze. After leaving the library he had attended his second class of the day only to be met with banners and decorations cheering him on. While he appreciated the gesture his classmates and teachers had went through it just added more weight to his shoulders.

Just before coming out to the gardens for lunch he was called to Principal Une's office. He was offered a cup of tea which he accepted and was about to take a sip when she dropped the bomb on him.

"_Winner-kun, you must win this championship," she said bluntly._

"_Of course Principal Une," he nodded his face a blank slate._

"_You must understand that our school's reputation thrives on being number one," pausing she continued after eyeing the student before her. "You winning this championship will just cement that knowledge into the heads of others and keep our image upstanding in all we do." _

_Placing down the tea he never got to taste he resisted the urge to sigh. Standing he stated his full intention to win making her smile. "If that is all Ma'am I will be going now," when she nodded at him he bowed and made his escape from her office._

A sudden shadow fell over him bringing a sigh out of him as he opened his violet eyes that were blazing with anger his body already on edge from the days' events. Seeing a pair of cornflower blue eyes he relaxed and smiled slightly sitting up to let his visitor join him on the bench.

"Bento?" Relena chirped as she took the seat next to him. "A champion needs to eat well before a competition doesn't he?" she smiled handing over the lunch box and chopsticks.

"Arigato Relena," he gushed as he opened the box and began to eat. Ever since that morning at she had given him the cookies he hadn't been afraid of Relena's cooking and he was hungry.

The two ate in silence and Relena knew he appreciated the gesture if the serene expression on his face was anything to go by. After her forwardness the other day he seemed to have forgiven her as neither mentioned the incident. She wasn't giving up on the man of her dreams, no far from it actually. Getting him to relax in her presence allowed her to get closer to him before she made slow advances; she was a fool to think that outright kissing him would make him fall for her.

Smirking at the oblivious boy she put another tuna roll piece in her mouth.

One hour before the competition found Duo Winner in his black sweats and barefoot staring up at the diving board. Smirking wickedly he turned and headed back into the locker room to check his gear one more time before the event started.

Loud cheering and chattering could be heard from the pool house as the crowd gathered for the 8th Annual State Dive Championships. The judges were all sitting at their stations waiting to start the event. As the divers all walked out into the pool area the cheers increased in volume, each school's candidate received cheers as they were announced, but the most noise went up for Duo as he stepped forward when his name was called before rejoining the line.

When the first contestant was called all the others broke off and went to their coach for last minute information. Duo's coach only nodded at him as he walked past him to the bench taking a seat. The first diver climbed the 3 meter springboard pausing at the end before launching into his first dive. Duo smirked at the bad form and knew they boy had already lost.

He watched through eyes hooded with boredom as two more contestants were eliminated in his mind before his turn came up. Stripping off his sweat suit and stretching his body and limbs, when his name was called he calmly walked up to the springboard getting into his selective hearing but it was not necessary as everyone had gone silent. Looking ahead he got a feel of the board beneath him before he took the three steps required before his hurdle step pumping his arms to build up adrenaline he launched into the air starting with a forward double tuck rotation and a double twist and straightening to land in the water with minimal splash.

Under the water Duo could hear the thunder of the crowd and knew his score would be well. Surfacing he looked at the scoreboard and smiled 5.0, 5.0 and 5.5 not bad, he thought since the top score was a 6.0.

Getting out of the pool he turned to where he knew his family was sitting and saw his normally calm mother clapping enthusiastically. His father nodded and his brother smirked his approval.

Going back over to the bench he never noticed a boy with blue hair from another school glaring at him. As the required dives were completed the optional dives were next, but an intermission was given so the divers could take a short break.

During the break the blue haired boy approached Duo. Duo looked at the boy as he approached him and raised an eyebrow when the boy stopped in front of him.

Sizing Duo up he sneered, "What does he see in you?"

"Excuse me?" Duo addressed the other boy as he crossed his arms over his chest and straightened to his full height.

"The blonde you've been flirting with during the meet," frowning Duo stared at the other boy. "Come again?"

Glaring the other boy snapped, "Don't play stupid with me," he said pointing at Quatre who was leaning against a wall.

Duo's lips twitched once and then second time before he burst out laughing; leaning over he clutched his stomach. When he realized the boy was completely serious he wiped the tears from his eyes. His face once again a cold mask of indifference he looked at the boy who looked ready to burst a blood vessel.

"Baka," he drawled lazily with a hint of a smile to his voice, "he's my brother," he said as he walked past the boy towards Quatre who looked up and smiled at his approach.

The blue haired boy watched Duo interact with the blonde angel before gesturing over his shoulder to him which turned Quatre's aquamarine eyes on him a smile lifting the pouting lips. Quatre gave him a tentative wave and a sweet smile making the boy blush and look away. When he looked back Duo was gone and Quatre was waving him over.

Duo sighed as he massaged his thighs and legs, only Quatre could cause that much trouble at a dive meet. A pair of finely polished shoes appeared in front of him as he was stretching and he studied them for a moment before looking up at his father.

"Son," intoned Kenji as Duo stood up to face him.

"Chichiue," Duo returned staring at the older man with his chestnut hair falling around his shoulders.

"This is the last run," he began "make me proud, show me what you are made of," his father said narrowing his eyes.

"Hai, Chichiue," he answered nodding his head once as his father returned the gesture before turning and striding away.

When the intermission was announced over and everyone returned to their seats the board scrambled the names showing Winner Duo and Matsumoto Han as tied for the spot of first place. Smirking at the unspoken challenge Duo turned his head to see the blue haired staring at him with eyes that were wide with surprise and fear. When he saw the look in Duo's eyes he gulped and shivered looking away from that cruel gaze.

Duo was announced as the first diver for the tie breaker and he climbed up to the 5 foot platform walking to the edge he flipped into a handstand his arms and body straight and taut, his legs firmly locked together with his feet pointed and bounced on his arms three times before launching into his routine. He went into a close tight pike doing three quick rotations before pulling into a tight twisting group, his body already in position to hit the water at a straight angle. Plunging into the warm water once again he heard the thunder from above and smirked as he surfaced swimming to the edge. Pulling himself out of the pool he looked at the scoreboard as his scores pop up 6.0, 6.0, and 5.5 he closed his eyes sighing before turning to face his father who gave him a tiny clap nodding.

Wiping his face and wrapping the towel around his neck he watched as Matsumoto Han got up onto the platform and got in position for a backward dive group. He smirked cruelly when he saw the boy glance in his direction before launching into the air. Giving the other diver a pitiful look at the weak dive he watched with a bland expression as the boy surfaced and turned his back as the boy surfaced to see his scores up on the board. He didn't even need to look at the board to know that the boy was no longer a threat to him in this competition.

The last four dives were completed without incident and when another intermission was called was inserted for the judges to calculate the scores, Duo made sure to hide out in the bathroom until it was time to head back in for the results. When he heard the announcer calling for all participants to return to the inner area he walked out of the bathroom and stopped next to his coach. The tall man stared at him and smiled a secret smile which he ignored.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we would like to announce this year's second place awardee Hiromi Kei;" a boy with red hair and piercing silver eyes stepped up to the platform and accepted his medal as it was slipped around his neck and shook hands with the judge. The announcer continued to the next awardee, "First place goes to Matsumoto Han;" the man announced and Duo saw the same blue haired boy from earlier step forward and onto the second platform getting the same award as the other boy except his was a silver medal. "Last but not least, something I'm sure you are all anxiously awaiting," he paused the crowd holding their breaths. "This years State Champion Diver is," he paused again causing someone to yell out 'read the damned name old man' most likely a student from his school "Is Winner Duo, as if there was any doubt," he yelled sending the crowd into wild cheers and applause. He walked forward and music broke out from speakers placed around the pool house smiling as he stopped at the platform he was supposed to stand on he leaped up onto it. A gold trophy with a diver poised on top was handed to him as he saw Relena and two other girls approaching the platforms out the corner of his eye, walking up to him with a bouquets of roses. He leaned over to accept the flowers and she pulled him down into a light kiss, barely a brush of lips before she pulled back smiling at him which he returned so as not to cause a scene. Standing to his full height he stared at the crowd and looked to his right as a banner was dropped saying "Earth Sphere is #1" and shook his head. White and silver balloons dropped from a net that was placed against the ceiling and he looked up as they fell all around him.

As he jumped off the platform he was rushed by the schools' press who snapped photos of him and the other contestants as he moved over to his coach handing over the trophy before walking into the locker room to shower. Once under the hot spray he quickly rinsed knowing that his family would be waiting for him to return home with them in the limousine.

Quickly dressing in his sweats and some flip flops he grabbed his gym bag and headed out to the front of the school where he was sure to find the rest of his family. Coming around the corner he saw his parents talking to Principal Une who was fairly beaming in her own way. Walking up to the group he stood silently as his father placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled while his mother smoothed wet strand back from his face.

"Well Lady Une, I will be seeing you, our champ needs his rest before the party tonight," he said bowing over the offered hand before kissing it and turning to leave. Duo entered the limo first and found his brother ending a call on his cell phone as they entered the limousine.

"Well done little brother," Quatre praised as the limousine pulled away from the school "You've made everyone quite proud," smiled the blonde as he looked from Duo to their father.

Without responding Duo turned to look out the window his duffle on the seat between him and his lecherous brother, his family engaged in conversation around him as they were taken to the house.

When they arrived at home Duo went straight to his room and locked his door before stripping leaving pieces of clothes on the floor as he made his way to the bathroom where a hot bath was waiting for him. His mother had called ahead to the house letting Mimi know he would need a hot bath and as usual the girl came through for him. A knock on the bathroom door had him turning to it as Mimi walked in and smiled at him.

"Congratulations, Duo,"

Sinking fully into the water he leaned his head back looking up at her smiling slightly. "Thanks Mimi, yours is one of the few opinions I consider important," he sighed relaxing fully into the hot bath. Sitting next to him on the floor she reached for his braid as he hadn't moved to take car of it himself.

"I'll wash your hair while you relax," she said not expecting a response from the owner of the hair.

Stripping down to shorts and a sports bra Mimi climbed into the tub beside Duo and took the full mass into her hands. Tapping his shoulder he sighed turning his back to her, leaning him back she soaked his hair before grabbing the shampoo next to the bath lathering up his thick hair. Duo fairly purred as she worked her fingers over his scalp before rinsing his hair and applying the jasmine crème that he loved so much.

Looking at the boy who was fighting to stay awake she finished up his hair and got out handing him a towel as she led him to the shower to finish up his bath, before leaving the bath to turn down his blankets.

Changing into the spare clothes she had brought just for this occasion she slipped back into her uniform. She was just tying the knot on her apron when Duo stumbled into the room from his bath in his black robe heading to the bed. Opening the robe and dropping it on the end of the bed he stood nude before picking up the blue satin boxer slipping them over his slim hips making his pale skin stand out against the dark material. Slipping under the covers he pulled them over his shoulders and was asleep soon after.

Mimi looked at him smiling before slipping out the room locking the door as she went.

WuFei walked up the three steps to the open front door where a butler was waiting. He glanced at his mother who was on his arm and made eye contact with her briefly before being greeted by the butler.

Once in the ballroom his mother excused herself to mingle while he went in search of the braided boy. Circling the room keeping to the edges away from the main crowd his arm was suddenly grabbed. Turning to glare at the person who dared lay hands on him he was met with forked eyebrows and laughing blue eyes.

"Well, well Mr. Chang I never figured you for a wall flower," she said softly rolling her eyes.

Glaring at the overly happy girl he shrugged off her hold making her pout at him. He looked her up and down taking in her ice blue strapless dress and matching shoes. Her hair done up in and elegant bun, a diamond necklace with matching tear drop earrings hung from her ears. If it wasn't for her outrageous eyebrow fashion statement Dorothy Catalonia would be quite the sight on this evening.

"And I didn't know you were into stalking men," he retorted looking out into the crowd for Duo, spotting him standing with his parents he excused himself.

"Excuse me Dorothy, maybe I won't see you later," he mock bowed to her fleeing before she could snatch him back.

Approaching Duo and his family he announced himself.

"Mr. Winner, Mrs. Winner a pleasure to see you again," he smiled bowing to the couple. Turning to Duo he nodded, "Duo congratulations on winning the championship."

"Thank you," was the simple reply.

"WuFei dear how is your mother doing?" Mrs. Winner asked the Chinese boy looking at his regal form appraisingly.

"She is well thank you," looking about casually he returned his gaze to the blonde woman. "She is about here somewhere, said something about securing some business."

Gasping and bringing a delicate hand up to her mouth she feigned a look of mock fright, "Oh dear we cannot have any of that now can we? This is a party after all," she huffed.

"I shall have to find her and put a stop to that immediately, if you gentlemen will excuse me," she smiled kissing her husbands cheek before leaving to find Sally.

As Mr. Winner watched his wife leave he turned his attention back to the two boys and noticed the way the Chang boy was staring at his youngest.

"Why don't you two go have some fun," glancing at Duo he gave him a wink "You've earned a night off young man and I'm sure Mr. Chang here would be willing to entertain you for a while," smiling knowingly at WuFei a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

Turning to Duo he offered his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

Nodding his head once, Duo took the offered hand and let himself be led out to the dance floor, with the other dancers.

Wrapping one arm around the slim waist WuFei spun the two of them around the dance floor as he stared into Duo's eyes. "You look beautiful tonight," he whispered causing Duo to blush and avert his eyes.

"You don't look half bad yourself, white definitely suites you," he returned the compliment and it was WuFei's turn to blush. Duo slid his hand over the shoulder of WuFei's white suite to grasp onto his upper arm. He looked up at the dark eyes and smiled warmly and the smile was returned with equal warmth by the dark haired boy.

Relena watched as Chang WuFei swept around the room with Duo and felt jealously reel its ugly head.

"They look lovely together don't they?" a voice whispered entirely too close for Relena's comfort, spinning around she came to face Heero Barton. Glaring up into the arrogant boy's face she turned her attention back to the dance floor where the two were. Looking at the pair she had to admit they did look well together. Duo with his pale skin in his black suit and black shirt, while WuFei was dressed in all white and had slightly tanned skin.

Walking away from the sight she made her way to the balcony doors that were open letting cool air filter into the room. 'Duo was hers,' she thought glaring heatedly into the night air, turning to face the interior of the ball room she recognized Duo's mother walking towards her and bowed politely to the Winner matriarch once they were in greeting distance.

Smiling and the petite blonde Mizumi greeted her cordially.

"Relena dear it's so nice to see you," she kissed the girls cheek as she took her hands, to look the girl over, "My you've grown into a beautiful thing," she complimented.

"If only my Quatre or Duo would bring home a pretty girl such as you," Mizumi sighed wistfully bringing a blush to Relena's cheeks. "How are your parents and that handsome brother of yours," she changed the topic since Relena's face was quite red.

"Thank you Mrs. Winner. And everyone is doing well. Zechs is off to college and should be returning home for the holidays."

"That is good news indeed," glancing around the room casually she asked after Relena's parents and if they were near. Relena waved in the general direction that her parents disappeared into before Mizumi left her.

Seeing Duo and WuFei no longer on the dance floor she made her way over to them, fully intent on taking Duo for herself.

"Winner-sama," she called a few paces from the two gaining their attention. When she was in arms reach she wrapped her hands around Duo arm pressing her face against it. "Congratulations on your win, I knew you could do it," she smiled up at him adoringly momentarily ignoring WuFei.

A slight cough brought Duo's attention back to WuFei who was staring at Relena's close proximity to his Duo.

"Ah, Relena you remember Chang WuFei don't you?" Duo said as way of introduction. Turning her head Relena looked at WuFei as if seeing him standing there for the first time that night.

"Oh hello WuFei, I didn't notice you standing there," she fibbed.

"I'm sure you didn't," WuFei mumbled under his breath.

"Yes well Relena, why don't I get you a drink?" he asked. At her nod he quickly turned and retreated towards the table to order Relena, WuFei and himself something to drink.

Watching Duo's retreating form until he disappeared Relena turned to WuFei with glacial eyes. "If you know what's good for you, you will stay away from Duo," she smiled maintaining the impression of a pleasant conversation.

Laughing out loud as if Relena had told a funny joke which to him she had, "Duo is it? Well why don't we let Duo decide who he wants to spend his time with shall we?" he smiled even though his eyes were just as frosty as hers.

When Duo returned he looked at the two and knew he had missed something essential. "Is everything ok here?" he asked as they both turned to smile overly innocent smiles at him.

"Of course," they both uttered before looking at each other and smiling tight smiles.

"Uh huh," he nodded not believing a word of it.

"Winner-sama, would you like to dance?" Relena asked turning to Duo once again. Nodding and handing WuFei the glasses with a sheepish smile Duo led Relena onto the dance floor. Twirling her next to his parents the two danced slowly, Relena stepping closer to place her head on his chest.

She had to tell him tonight and right now or she wouldn't be able to do it later. After a few minutes she looked up into Duo's face gaining his attention. As if a spell was weaved over the two of them he suddenly stopped moving staring into her eyes. Leaning up slowly Relena stared at Duo's lips as the distance between their lips was sealed. Gasping as she felt his tongue glide across her lips it gave him the opportunity to slip it past her lips into the warm cavern beyond.

Duo watched as if in third person view as Relena leaned up sealing their lips together. Still in shock he railed as he felt himself respond to her soft supple body and returned her kiss slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Simultaneously around the room the sound of breaking glass could be heard as WuFei dropped the two glasses he was holding and Quatre on the other side of the room gripped his glass until it shattered in his hand as he watched the little harlot and his brother kiss passionately.


	5. Our History

Title: True Lies

Author: Chibikit

Pairing: Various

Warning: Drama, Angst, Sap, Some OOC, and AU

Disclaimer: Don't own just borrowing with the intention of returning unharmed.

Authors notes: From the hit counter I can only guess you all like the story, but a little feedback goes a long way. So don't forget to review!

I was only five when I met Relena, at a luncheon between my parents hers. The Peacecrafts had thought it a good idea for their children to interact more since they would be doing business together often and it may benefit any future alliances.

She was wearing a pink sundress her light blonde hair pulled back from her face with a pink bow and matching pink sandals. It's kind of funny how I remember now what she was wearing that day when I've never thought of it before.

"Oh Amelia, where ever is you handsome son Milliardo?" asked Mrs. Winner looking towards the door to see if the boy was hiding.

"Quatre, Duo, this is Relena Peacecraft," his mother introduced nudging them forward slightly.

His brother stepped forward and gave the small girl a cordial bow before returning to his mother's side. Duo was not inclined to do so and hid behind his mother's skirt shyly glancing at the girl.

"Duo, say hello," his mother scolded. The little boy glanced up at her with huge innocent violet eyes and shoulder length chestnut hair before glancing back at the girl.

Nodding stiffly at the girl he turned his head away with the thought of ignoring her for the rest of their lunch.

"I'm sorry about Duo he's a bit shy," his mother explained as she sighed looking at her youngest.

"Relena don't you want to say hi to Quatre and Duo?" Mrs. Peacecraft asked her daughter. "They did greet you after all."

Stepping forward she fell into a curtsy before beaming at the two boys, "Relena Peacecraft, nice to meet you."

Looking at the girl who seemed to be all smiles and sunshine, Duo felt slightly uneasy. There was something odd about her he just knew it, when the girl looked in his direction and her eyes twinkled he gasped and quickly looked away from the girl glaring at the wall.

After lunch the children were excused to the gardens while the adults discussed business. Quatre started walking to the main area of the house and Duo called after him.

"Onii-san? Aren't you going to the garden?" Duo asked the blonde boy who turned to smile at him.

"Gomen, Duo-chan, but I'm going to the music room," turning around the other boy ran off in the other direction.

"Wait . . .," he called reaching for his brother but the other was already gone.

"You still have me Duo-san," grinning Relena rocked on the balls of her feet and laced her fingers behind her back.

Looking to the girl Duo glared at her before turning his back to her and walking off not even waiting to see if his guest was following.

Out in the garden Relena skipped around Duo occasionally stopping to sniff at one of the roses before babbling something at him to which he responded with silence. As they neared the small stream on the estate Duo began to contemplate the odds of him being able successfully drowning the talkative girl and not being suspected.

He stopped in the middle of the pond on one of the rocks that lead across to the other side and stared down into the water.

He was surprised when he was suddenly pushed forward roughly causing release a very unmanly scream as he lost his balance and fall into the waters below. Standing and wiping water and petals out of his eyes he glared murderously at the blonde girl who hadn't enough sense to look afraid, as she laughed hysterically

Letting out a howl of rage that would make the God of Death proud he stalked toward the girl fully intent on choking the life out of her while drowning her. Relena seeing his murderous look as he approached her turned around and started fleeing in the other direction of the angered boy who now looked like a wet, disgruntled cat. Growling in frustration Duo took off after his fleeing prey with all the rage of hell behind him, she would not escape his wrath, vengeance would be his.

Heero's eyes widened as he watched the brazen Peacecraft girl initiate another kiss with Winner. A second later his mouth dropped open and he had to blink rapidly to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing as he watched Winner respond to the kiss by wrapping an arm around the girl's waist and cupping the back of her neck with the other and kissing her deeply.

The breaking of glass from his left and right had his head snapping to the left to see Chang WuFei who was looking just as shocked as he was and then to the right to see his brother who was standing next to Quatre Winner whose face was twisted with a murderous expression on his normally beautiful features.

Looking back to the couple he watched as they broke their kiss staring at each other with a slightly dazed expression. Mrs. Winner said something to her son that had him pushing the girl away from him; his face going cold before he walked away leaving her on the dance floor.

A flash of white from his left had him looking to see Chang hurrying in the direction of the braided boy. Chuckling he turned to head over to his brother who was trying to convince the blonde boy to get his hand looked at to assess the damage.

Relena was sure she had died and gone to heaven, surely she was dreaming even as she felt Duo's tongue swipe against hers. All too soon however the kiss ended and she no longer felt the warmth of the other's lips on her own. Opening her eyes she stared into the violet eyes of the man she loved and felt slightly dizzy.

"Duo, I didn't know you had feelings for Relena-san," Mrs. Winner stated. She watched as the tender moment between her and the one holding her close was broken and his face became a cold indifferent mask again, as he pushed her away from him and uttered the words she never wanted him to speak.

"I don't Hahaue," she watched frozen to the spot as he turned and stalked away from her leaving her standing in the center of the dance floor. Feeling something tickling her cheek she reached up to brush it away only to come in contact with moisture. Bringing her fingers up to her eyes she inspected them and realized they were tears which released the dams on her emotions.

Duo's parents watched as Relena hurried from the dance floor with as much dignity as she could hold onto in her present state and sighed. Glancing about to make sure the two children hadn't caused a scene she looked back at her husband.

"Well we best find out how many people witnessed that little scene and do some damage control," she said softly to her husband as he led her off the floor.

Quatre up looked from his hand that was being tended and caught sight of Relena fleeing through the ballroom doors and stood up taking off after her before anyone knew what was happening. Reaching the ballroom doors he saw her running down the corridor and chased after her.

As he got within arms length of the distraught girl he snatched her arm halting her movement. When she started struggling he pulled her in against his body locking her arms to her sides. This only infuriated the blonde girl and she started yelling at him to let her go. Glancing around quickly he looked for a safe place for him to confront the girl; when he walked them over to the nearest door opening it and pushing her in before quickly stepping in after her.

He watched her stumble into the room before swinging around to glare and yell obscenities at him as he locked the door stepping towards her and looking down in her eyes.

"Shut up!" he hissed through clenched teeth at the girl who was glaring at him defiantly.

He blinked as she darted around him and ran for the door, thinking fast he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her over to the love seat tossing her down onto it.

"You will sit there and shut up," he said pointing his index finger in her face as he towered over her cowering form, his eyes blazing with warning.

Walking away from the girl Quatre went over to sideboard sitting against the left wall of the room to fix a drink. Pouring the whiskey in silence he picked up the glass bringing it to his lips taking a large gulp. Looking into the large mirror hanging in front of him his eyes locked onto Relena's form clad in ice blue looking dainty and as if she was the victimized party.

With a snarl of rage he spun around throwing the glass of whiskey against the wall behind her sending shards of glass all over the floor. Relena flinched as he advanced on her and grabbed her arms pulling her to her feet.

"You little slut!" he yelled at her tightening his grip.

She whimpered as fresh tears sprang from her eyes running down her cheek. Releasing her suddenly she fell to the floor in a pile of silk and satin skirts.

Running a hand through his hair he swore again, reeling in his anger he turned his eyes back to the sobbing girl on the floor. "Do you even know what you have done?" he asked his voice full of pain. "I want to hurt you, make you bleed and feel my pain."

Relena thinking the other boy was upset because she forced a kiss on his younger brother, sat on the floor unmoving hoping to make herself as small as possible. She sat in silence as the other boy stood at the window silent tears running down his face.

With long purposeful steps WuFei followed Duo from the west to the east wing of the house. The chestnut braid as if sensing its owner's agitation was snapping wildly behind him. When Duo turned a corner going out of sight, he broke into a run to catch up to the other boy before he disappeared. Not stopping even as he turned the corner he ran up on the braided boy spinning him around harshly slamming his back against the wall to their right.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he growled slamming Duo's shoulder against the wall again as the other fought against him.

"Get your hands off me Chang!" snapped Duo as he glared into the dark eyes standing before him.

"You will answer me Duo! What the fuck was that out there?" he yelled not caring if his voice echoed in the empty corridor.

Bringing a fist up Duo slammed it home into WuFei's ribs allowing the grip on his shoulders to loosen slightly, and before he could take advantage of the moment the grip was renewed with a fierceness that had him wincing slightly.

WuFei grunted and his eyes widened as he felt Duo's fist connect with his ribs and thought '_that's going to leave a bruise tomorrow_' before he pinned Duo's arms above his head.

"Did you enjoy it?" he growled beginning an assault on Duo's body.

"Did her kiss make you grow warm?" he asked pressing his body close.

"Does your heart beat faster when you feel her breath against your skin?" was the whisper against a pale neck as a leg was wedged between Duo's.

Transferring the wrist he held tightly to one hand he fought against Duo briefly, quickly gaining the upper hand by snaking a hand down to the boy's groin and cupping it softly.

"Did you grow hard when she touched you?" his prey struggled again in a last attempt to throw him off, but yielded once he started trailing butterfly kisses along that pale neck. He nipped and sucked at the pale flesh leaving small love bites just above the stiff collar of the black shirt.

A small whimper from Duo that was more of a moan made him smile and he pulled back to stare into the flushed face and dazed eyes that were hooded with lust. Unable to resist the delectable sight his boyfriend made WuFei leaned in and captured those pouting lips ravishing them with such a force Duo's lips were sure to be bruised. His kiss was possessive and dominating, Duo was his and he needed to erase any traces of Relena from Duo's mind and re-establish his claim on his braided nymph.

After what seemed an eternity the dark haired boy pulled away from the sweet lips and cupped the smooth cheek in his hand. When Duo nuzzled into his palm he smiled sadly, staring into the slightly closed eyes.

"Never leave me Duo," he sobbed as a tear leaked from his left eye. Duo gazed at the face of the one person his heart belonged to and felt his heart weep at the other's pain. Pulling the dark head down and gently kissing each eye gently wiping the tears away, before kissing the lips tenderly. Looking into the dark eyes again he saw the desperate look in them and didn't resist when he was pulled into another kiss, this one much tender than its predecessor.

An hour later the four teens returned to the ballroom at separate intervals continuing through the night as if the incident earlier that night hadn't occurred. Trowa turned to his brother and grinned, "Man that Relena chit is bold; I wouldn't mind wasting a few hours in her company."

Heero rolled his eyes as he tried hard not to laugh at his brother's lewd comment. "Your right she does look as though she would make quite the active partner," he commented raising the glass of champagne to his lips.

"You know curiosity may have killed the cat but I'm going to see if Ms. Peacecraft would honor me with a dance," quoted Trowa as he handed his glass off to the nearest servant.

Shaking his head with false consternation he watched his brother approach the girl bowing holding out his hand. The girl looked at the outstretched hand then the owner a second or two before briefly nodding and accepting his hand. As Trowa led the girl onto the crowded floor he surveyed the room, this was mostly a business party and nothing more.

He saw his old grandfather talking with a group of men a few years his younger but continued looking for an acceptable distraction to the night. That distraction came in form of a busty female with rounded hips and dark eyes, as he appreciated her form the female turned and gave him the once over before winking saucily. Smiling at his good fortune he snagged another glass of champagne and made his way over to her. Trowa wasn't the only one in the family who could be a charmer.

"Hello beautiful," purred Heero as stood across from the female with dark hair.

"I'm Heero Barton," he said introducing himself as he kissed her offered hand.

"Lucrezia Noin, a pleasure to meet you," she replied with a slight accent to her voice.

"Hmm . . . a Mediterranean accent," he stated.

"Yes, Italy in fact," short haired girl replied.

"Hm. Italy wonderful place I see if it produces beauties such as you," he flirted easily as he eyed the way her navy blue halter dress hugged her body. Running his eyes lower he took in the shapely thigh that was exposed by a slit running up the front of her dress all the way down to her delicate feet incased in strappy heels.

"Mr. Barton, you flatter me, but you are too forward with your attentions," she said giving a breathy laugh.

"My apologies Ms. Noin," he bowed slightly.

"Please call me Lucy, I feel as old as my mother, when called so" she waved.

"Well if that is so we must make this even footing and you must call me Heero," he smiled a dark glint entering his eye.

"Heero," she said as if tasting his name on her tongue, "It is a manly name" she nodded looking at him with a small smile.

"Thank you," he said while his thought ran steadily south the more she continued talking. 'And I plan to show you just how manly my dear'. "I heard the Winner's grounds are quite exquisite." Heero commented nonchalantly.

"Well maybe you should escort me to see them Mr. Barton," Lucrezia invited.

Smirking behind his glass as he drained it, he reached over and plucked the glass out of her hand before turning and handing both to the near by servant. Offering his arm to the woman at his side, they made their way through one of the side doors and out into the warm night air.

WuFei and Duo were talking quietly against one of the walls of the ballroom when his father approached them.

"Son, WuFei," his father nodded at the two.

WuFei watched as Duo's once relaxed expression turned into a blank mask before he turned to face his father with stiff shoulders as he stood at his full height.

"Chichiue," he breathed afraid to speak any louder.

Clearing his throat Kenji looked at his son and saw the guarded eyes study him carefully and felt his heart tear just a little. His once cheerful and loving son was now a shrewd and calculating individual; he hated the fact that he had to raise the boy so. With harsh words and threats he had snuffed out any traces of warmth from the being staring at him calmly. He clearly remembered the day when the last bit of his son's childhood was erased.

"Chi-chi! Chi-chi!!" shouted a five year old Duo as he raced into his father's study carry a bundle of wild flowers. Racing up to his father's desk he offered the bundle to the man looking up at him with wide innocent eyes full of laughter.

"Chi-chi, Duo brought you a present!" the five year old chirped.

Turning he looked at the little boy next to him slowly standing. Kenji looked at the flowers in the boy's hand and glared as he slapped the gift away from him.

"When will you grow up Duo!" he snapped.

"But Chi-chi . . ." he began but was slapped across the face his head snapping to the side.

"Listen to me Duo, you are a boy! You are Winner, you are too old to be picking flowers!" he snapped his voice laced with distaste. When he noticed Duo wasn't looking at him he yanked on the little arm bringing the boy's wide frightened eyes to look at him.

"You will cease the nonsense and act as your station commands, no more of this childish behavior. Am I clear?" When Duo just stared at him with glistening eyes he shook the boy roughly.

"You will not cry, are you weak? I do not want a weak son," he sneered throwing Duo away from him and watched with cold eyes as the wide eyes got impossibly wider as the child started shaking. Child Duo looked down blinking back tears before looking up at his father with dull eyes and a blank face. At that moment he realized he had finally broken the child away from what made him a child.

"Am I clear Duo," he asked coldly once again.

"Hai Chichiue," answered Duo in a firm voice. He nodded and watched as the boy turned to walk out of his office and crushed the flowers beneath his feet like he had just crushed the boy's spirit.

Coming back to reality he opened his mouth to address his son.

"We need to speak about you and the Peacecraft girl," not looking away from the violet eyes staring back at him he addressed the other boy. "WuFei will you excuse us please," he stated the question in a voice that left no room for protest. As his son's companion left the boy gaze never once wavered from him.

"Come with me," he said walking away, heading onto the balcony. Glancing over his shoulder at the silent boy behind him he spoke.

"Your mother is concerned that others will speak of this matter and slander our name."

Sighing he looked up to velvet diamond encrusted sky. Turning around he shoved his hands in the pocket of his pants. "She asked me to fix this before it got out of hand," pausing he hardened his heart against the next words he would utter.

"As of tonight you will formally begin to court Relena Peacecraft." Kenji stated simply as he stared at Duo with hard eyes. His almost resolved to change his mind when he saw the hurt that crossed the boy's face but continued to stare at him with hard eyes until the boy reigned in his emotions once again.

"Yes Chichiue, I understand" was all that was said before he turned to leave.

"Duo . . ." his father called halting his retreat. "Any other associations you may have must be exercised with discretion . . . that is all." As the boy disappeared from sight he sighed, and thought he most likely was off to find the Chang boy. He prayed to whatever gods were listening that his son didn't hate him in the end.

Two forms stood under the marble gazebo that sat behind the five foot tall rose hedges in the Winner gardens. If you were to just be looking at the area it would seems the conversation was completely innocent but it was anything but that.

Looking around Heero raised an eyebrow before returning his gaze to his companion. He perched on the end of the low marble table; stretching his long legs out in front of him he crossed his ankles and folding his arms across his chest.

"Now that you have brought me all the way out here Ms. Noin, tell me what is on your mind," he grinned sexily at her.

"Drop the games Heero, you know very well why I've brought you here," she purred sauntering over to him. "And didn't I tell you to call me Lucy?" she asked as she draped her arms around his neck pressing her body against his.

"I have no idea as to what you are referring, Lucy" he feigned ignorance. When she leaned in to kiss him he pulled his head back.

Lucrezia frowned at the man and started to pull away when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"I don't kiss on the lips," he spoke against her neck sending shivers of pleasure down her spine as his hot breath tickled her skin.

"Well maybe I'll have to kiss you elsewhere," she gasped as his hand roamed down to her ass squeezing it softly. "Would you like me to show you how well I use my tongue," she panted as she felt his hands flex against her hip and pull her against the bulge in his pants.

"Yes a demonstration would be nice," he answered lust coating his words. He watched as the woman slid down his body and began to work at the fastenings on his pants as he removed his formal jacket tossing it on the table behind him. He opened his legs slightly as he raised his hips so Lucrezia could slide his slacks and underwear down his legs.

Her hand ran along his engorged member a few times admiring the piece of flesh before firmly gripping and swirling her tongue around the tip a few times, while fisting his staff.

"Ah," he gasped looking at her through eyes clouded with lust. He threw his head back when he was swallowed to fully by the woman who was sucking him so hard he didn't know if he would last through attentions. All too soon he felt the tightening of his balls and clenched his hand on the table as he exploded into her mouth. Dropping his head to his chest and breathing harshly he chuckled as he watched her clean him off.

"Lucy dear, it seems I will have to pay you back tenfold for that little performance," he growled at her. He chuckled again as he watched surprise cross her features as his member once again grew hard in her hand. Pulling her up he quickly pushed her face down on the table into the position he wanted before she could react.

Smiling at the stunned expression on her face he moved her dress out of the way and smiled as her exposed flesh was revealed to his eyes, his smile turning wicked. Raising his hand he spanked her pale flesh turning it slightly red.

"You're a bad girl aren't you Lucy?" he taunted the woman who was writing beneath him. Running a finger over her womanhood still covered by her underwear he chuckled as she groaned and wiggled her ass. Hooking a finger in her thong he pulled the material away from the red cheeks uncovering the jewel hiding beneath. Running his longest finger up the seam of her nether lips he plunged the digit deep into her when he came to the dripping opening.

Quickly pumping his finger he swallowed thickly as he listened to her moans, and breathy screams, making his member harder than he could have imagined. He continued to pump his finger in her but pulled out when her groans became louder, he was not going to let her cum until he was buried deep in her body he thought fiercely as he rolled on a condom.

"Heero," the short haired girl whimpered.

"Yes, my dear?"

"P . . . please," she cried as she rubbed her body against the table.

"What do you want Lucy," he gasped rubbing his member against her lightly. Her body jerking at the searing heat before trying to impale herself back onto him. Pulling away from her body slightly he spanked her reddened cheek.

"No, no, Lucy tell me what you want," he chided the frustrated girl.

"Fuck me, Heero . . . please . . . please," she begged.

Closing his eyes and exhaling at need he heard in her voice he positioned himself at her entrance once more, before sighing an answer as he slid into her warmth.

"Request granted," he growled possessively as he readjusted her stance opening her wider and slamming himself home. Her cry of ecstasy had his member twitching in response as he waited for her to adjust to him being buried inside her.

When he felt her push back against him he pulled his hips back and slammed home again setting an agonizingly slow pace that had female under him clawing at the table. When she turned her head to look back at him and ask that he go faster his last shred of control fled watching her lick her lips reminding him what those lips felt like.

Setting a maddening pace that would give the both the most pleasure he adjusted his footing while swiveling his hips and alternating the angle of his thrusts. As her screams began to rise in tempo signaling the end of their foray he grasped her by the shoulders pulling her against his chest. Reaching a hand down to the opening in her dress he rubbed the tiny bud of nerves that he knew would drive her over the edge. He used his other hand to cover her mouth when she screamed and he felt her inner walls clamp down on his rigid staff. Thrusting up into her tight sheath two more times he shot his load into the condom's reserve as his body shuddered with hers. Releasing her and stepping back to sag against one of pillars of the gazebo he watched through dazed eyes as she fell onto the table breathing heavily, the evidence of her release trickling out of her opening to glistening on her thighs.

After being leading the prissy Peacecraft girl into the crowd he had been snubbed by the girl; Trowa then grew bored and decided mingled with some of the young men his age.

"Ah, Barton I see you got shot down and burned by Relena Peacecraft," a young man with wavy black hair slicked backed and pulled into a low ponytail taunted him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"And how far did you get with her," he returned sounding bored making the other snap his mouth shut and go red in the face, the others laughing around them.

"Oh, Otto opened his mouth and asked the girl to perform falatio on him before getting slapped," another laughed.

"Relena Peacecraft only has eyes for Winner," a boy with light brown hair grumbled.

"I'm guessing you've all been snubbed by Relena Peacecraft?" Trowa inquired looking around the group of males.

The one referred to Otto earlier coughed before looking haughtily at Trowa. "Yes, so what of it?" he asked sneering.

Shrugging carelessly Trowa looked at the other from behind his bang. "Nothing, just asking," seeing his brother and a female with short black hair enter the room from outdoors he watched with a smirk on his face as a heated gaze passed over the girl features as Heero kissed her hand before she walked away. His sharp gaze seeing the piece of paper with the girl's number most likely being exchanged. As Heero slipped his hand with the piece of paper into his pocket he excused himself from the group and made his way over.

"Something you want to tell me little brother," he asked stopping beside his brother.

"Nothing that would interest you _brother_," the brunette said putting emphasis on the word brother.

Trowa pouted at his brother's cold words looking at Heero he saw the lust in the other's gaze and his mouth dropped open. "That girl must've been one hell of a lay for you to look like that," commented Trowa.

Heero rolled his eyes and glared at his banged brother before going in search of food. After his excursion with the lusty Lucrezia he was hungry.

"So how was she?" Queried Trowa wanting tidbits but his brother was determined to be tight lipped. "Oi, Heero, answer me damnit," grumped Trowa but to no avail against the other boy.

WuFei guided Duo into one of the shadowed recesses of the ballroom before questioning his boyfriend.

"What did he say?"

His eyes slightly misty Duo launched himself at the Chinese boy who went red in the face and quickly glanced around making sure no one was looking as he pulled the other boy behind a pillar.

"Duo what happened?" he whispered becoming concerned when the other boy only cried and shuddered in his arms. Caressing the soft locks beneath his hand he kissed the hair that smelled of jasmine. "Shh . . . its ok you can tell me little one." Duo mumbled something and he frowned not understanding.

"I don't understand Duo," he said quietly. Duo removed his head from his chest looking up at him but not relinquishing his hold.

"The want me to court Relena," he sobbed brokenly. "They are never satisfied unless they are controlling every aspect of my life. Why do they hate me WuFei? Why can't they just love me the way I am? I try so hard . . . to please them . . . I swear I do, but it's never enough for them . . . they always want more . . ." he ended his emotions too erratic to think straight.

WuFei held the boy close whispering endearments and comfort to him. "I'll always be with you Duo, no matter what happens," he whispered not knowing what else to say.


	6. The Wild Ride

WuFei slept late into the next day, last night's events had drained all his energy. Between comforting his boyfriend, preparing for today's rally, meetings with the Dragons for their mission and his own emotional turmoil over his relationship with Duo he was tapped out.

As noon rolled around the figure lying face down upon the California king sized bed groaned. As the figure shifted his body slight another groan escaped, before the head of black hair turned away from the bright sunlight. Cracking a chocolate eye open WuFei glared at the wall and cursed the sheer white drapes for the hundredth time.

Closing his eye again he sighed knowing he had to get up and get his day started. Pushing himself up on his forearms the white silk sheet draped over his form slid silently down his tanned muscular back and across slim hips to pool around firm calves.

Sitting up on his knees the Chinese boy stretched his body languidly as the warm sunlight caressed his naked form. Dropping his arms to his sides he looked around his room with sleepy eyes then suddenly pitched forward and snuggled into the white silk sheets.

'I guess I could sleep just a little while longer,' he thought closing his eyes drifting off to sleep again.

"Fei-kun!!" startled from his light sleep by the loud yell the boy jerked on the bed and looked around wildly all traces of sleep gone.

"Fei-kun?" called his mother again and he was galvanized into action fully intent on escaping before she arrived at his room. Jumping out of the bed naked as the day he was born he panicked looking for a temporary hiding spot. Spotting the one place she wouldn't look he grimaced at the injustice he had to subject himself to.

"Fei darling," Sally cooed as she burst into the pristine room of her son. Looking around she pouted when she didn't see his lazy form in the bed as she thought she would. Walking over the to bed she shifted the vase of white lilies in her arm, as she leaned over placing a manicured hand onto the silk sheets expecting them to be cool but smirked when she felt the warmth of them.

'So he wants to play it like that then,' she mused an evil smile alighting her lips. Straightening she walked to the single table in the room and placed the vase in the center and slipping her heels off.

Tip-toeing to the bathroom she stealthily slipped in and crouched low, her back firmly pressed against the wall as she scanned the dark room for the boy's hiding spot. Not seeing any sign of her prey she stood up and flipped the lights on walking around the room and opening the closets, shower stall and looking up into cabinets her search turned up empty. Striding out the room she went over to his closet and threw the doors open and walked in the lights automatically turning on in response to her presence. Repeating the search process in this room also the search once again turned up empty for the Chinese boy. By the time Sally returned to the main area of the private chambers she was growing frustrated, stomping over to the bed she got down on her hands and knees searching under the bed and seeing nothing but white carpet she huffed and threw herself onto the bed of silk sheet crossing her arms and legs pouting.

"Where could that boy have gone?" the woman grumbled to herself before looking at the doors that led to the balcony outside. Staring at it curiously she tilted her head weighing the possibility of her son actually being out there. Shaking her head at the silly thought she got up walking to the door to go ask one of the servants of her son's whereabouts, but stopped at turned back to the balcony doors one more time with narrowed eyes. She shook her head once again dismissing the thought from her head.

"Wu-chan would never subject himself to such a disgrace," she said as her melodious laughter floated down the hall.

Out on the balcony in his birthday suit WuFei sighed in relief sagging against the wall as he heard his bedroom door close behind his mother. She must have been really desperate he thought as he looked up into the clear blue skies. Giggling from his right had him turning red and looking to his side. Two females were standing on the balcony next to his both giggling and blushing while coyly glancing at him.

One of the girls looked away and cleared her throat loudly addressing the Chinese boy.

"Master WuFei, it would be best if you done clothes before venturing out."

Nodding his head WuFei hurriedly opened the door to his room slamming it behind him.

"Did you see that body?" one girl gossiped to her friend who nodded eagerly.

"I did he is so manly," she giggled blushing. The same girl who had helped WuFei assemble his pride with a graceful exit turned smoldering black eyes onto the two giggling girls.

"If you know what is good for you, you will get back to work and stop gossiping about our master," sneering at the girl who only frowned at her.

"Mei Lan, everyone knows that you are in love with master Chang," the bleached blonde girl commented sniffing.

"Yea," the red haired girl cheered backing up her friend.

Left eye twitching Mei Lan clenched her fist and cracked her knuckles, "You must not like your job very much, Aoi-chan." She smiled as the girl paled slightly.

"To talk to me in that manner just tells me you despise working here," she said sweetly as her temper reached a new height.

"N . . . no, no Mei Lan-san what would ever give you that idea," the blonde girl named Aoi stuttered. "Come Gina, we still have to finish our laundry," Aoi laughed nervously as she pulled her friend into the room with her closing the door behind them.

Sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose Mei Lan knew that the rumor about her master would be on the lips of every female servant by the time dinner that evening.

'Why couldn't that weak man ever stand up to his mother,' she fumed glaring over her shoulder at the now empty balcony. Her cheeks turned red as she remembered the way WuFei looked standing against the wall looking up at the sky, his hair loose and flying around his shoulders, the sun glistening upon his tanned muscled body. His body reminded her of one of those Greek god statues from the museum that suddenly came to life. Shaking the unwanted image from her mind he finished watering the plants on the balcony before heading to clean up her master's room.

By the time Mei Lan was done fixing the sheets on WuFei's bed and opening the balcony doors to let in fresh air. The young man walked out of his closet fully dressed in white slacks with a white t-shirt under a white long sleeve button down shirt with light blue pinstripes that was open and flowing out behind him in his hand he carried black shoes that were finely polished and reflected the sun and his shoulder length hair once again pulled back from his face in a low ponytail. He glanced at her out the corner of her eye and she quickly came to herself and bowed respectfully as he passed by her. She mentally cursed herself for ogling him like Aoi and Gina but kept her head down and clenched her fists at her sides.

Walking to the door he dropped the shoes on the floor exchanging them with his house slippers and opening the door to exit. Before he stepped out he looked back at the girl bowing beside his bed and thanked her in their native language before stepping out the door.

Mei Lan blinked as she stood up staring at the door. "Did he just say what I thought he did?" the bewildered girl questioned the empty room. Accessing the memory her eyes widened when reality finally sunk in, and the low whisper finally caught up to her ears.

"_Xie xie, Mei Lan_,"

The sudden heating of her cheeks had her bringing a hand up to cover them in embarrassment even as she cursed the Chinese bastard for saying 'Thank you'.

Sally sat at her desk going over the plans for the mission that night when there was a knock at her door.

"Enter," she called not looking up from her work.

"Onna," called her son and she looked up at him with surprise on her face.

"WuFei," breathed Sally looking at his tall figure clad in white. At this moment he looked every bit his father's son and she felt herself fill with pride at that fact.

"Tonight you and some other Dragons will attack the traitorous Atsuki gang drug shipment at the docks," she said firmly once the door was closed. "At eleven p.m. the ship will dock at pier 82."

Looking at the impassive face of her son she wouldn't be able to tell what he was thinking but the fire in his chocolate eyes gave him away as it always did. Her Odin had been slaughtered by the Atsuki when a deal had gone horribly wrong one night. The pain of losing her love was still strong and all her energy was put to pushing it to the back of her mind most days. She stiffened when strong arms wrapped around her from behind and she relaxed when she looked up into the face of her son. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts of Odin that she didn't notice when WuFei had approached her. It seemed her surprise wasn't over as he leaned his head against her shoulder and whispered in her ear his hug tightening slightly.

"Wo ai ni, mama."

When he left her a few minutes a single tear fell from her eyes. Looking at the picture she had on her desk of a man with dark hair and eyes wearing a familiar smirk she wiped the tear away.

"You left me a wonderful son my love," she whispered to the picture. He was just like his father in that way. Saying things such as 'I love you, mama' suddenly, making her the 'weak onna' as Odin and he loved to call her. Smiling she stood up from her desk and walked over to the mirror at the door; checking her appearance to make sure it was presentable she smoothed her hands over the invisible wrinkles of her red skirt suit and left her office. As the head of the Dragon clan she had people to terrorize and business to conduct.

At seven p.m. sharp Duo sped out of the garage in his silver BMW Cabrio heading downtown. His family wouldn't notice his disappearance until tonight when he didn't show up at the dinner table, and by then he would be long gone. Pushing a button on the dashboard he smiled as the top on his car slid behind him silently, and floored the gas disappearing over the hill as he headed for the city. Once he got to the Third Street parking garage he pulled up to the security booth handing over a blue ticket to the security guard who glanced at ticket his mouth falling open.

Looking back at Duo who returned his gaze with a stony glare the young man quickly nodded and went into his booth before returning with a scythe dangling from the ring with a single key. The freckle face brunette waited patiently as Duo parked the BMW before joining him next to the Go Cart that security used to patrol, the two got in and he escorted Duo down into the underground parking lot where they housed the ridiculously expensive racing cars. After circling endlessly down a spiral ramp the security guard stopped the cart at a pair of steel doors and walked over to a panel embedded into the wall entering his code to open the doors. After a few seconds the heavy doors slowly started to swing open and the guard returned to the cart; they continued forward once the opening was large enough for the cart to pass through now searching for the door that would hold the number on the ticket.

Stopping at door number forty-seven, the guard handed Duo the key ring and watched in awe as the other boy glided to garage doors punching in his personal code raising the doors to reveal a car covered by a tan tarp. Walking in Duo stepped to the rear of the car raising the tarp and pulled the covering towards the hood reveal the beauty beneath. Dropping the tarp carelessly to the floor for the guard to pick up after he walked around his car inspecting it for any scratches or dents, finding none he unlocked the door and slid into the drivers' seat inhaling the scent of jasmine that was strong from having the windows sealed for so long.

Sticking the key in the ignition he smirked listening to the familiar hum of the car. Reaching down and popping his hood open to perform his maintenance checks he stepped out and walked to the front and stuck his head under the hood. He checked his fluid levels starting with the oil, washer fluid, coolant and water before moving to other areas. Once satisfied he closed the hood and glanced over his shoulder watching the guard fold the tarp he had discarded earlier.

Turning back to the car he slid behind the wheel and closed the door revving the engine to warm it up after sitting so long in the cool stone room. Throwing the car into gear he pulled out of the room and pulled the car around seeing that the guard had moved the cart out of the way. Reaching over he cranked his music up feeling the adrenaline already racing through his system. Pressing hard on the gas he took off down the long strip of the parking garage gaining the speed he would need for his first drift of the night. Shifting gears and popping his clutch he counter steered the black beauty into a drift that would take him up that spiral ramp. Alternately tapping his gas to keep in rotation he smiled as he approached the surface and relaxed his body as he swung the car onto the straight route speeding past the guard booth and out onto the streets.

Skidding around the corner he threw the car into gear as his foot shifted onto the gas pedal, and he sped off to country side where he would introduce the Atsuki to Shinigami. Grinning maliciously he shifted into the next gear his blood already boiling with adrenaline and the music fueling his excitement.

WuFei was leaning against the hood of his black and green Mazda RX-7 deep in thought his mood, black as the hair upon his head. So far his Dragons had managed to hold their own against Atsuki's racers but in the process of winning three of the five racers cars were damaged and would need serious repairs. Crossing his arms he bowed his head till his chin touched his chest and sighed. Tonight after crushing Atsuki in this race they would gain more territory and respect but at the end of the night they would also cripple Atsuki's main source of business.

The familiar purr of an engine had him grinning wickedly as he raised his eyes to the winding road ahead of them. A maniacal gleam entered his eye when he realized he could hear but not see the oncoming car. When a blue gleam could be seen approaching the other Dragons started cheering and going wild when the familiar black Nissan S15 Silvia with a Shinigami outlined in faint white lines on the hood and sides of the car sped into the area and braked suddenly inches from the grinning young man who didn't move as the car sped towards him.

When the engine died and the door opened everyone held their breath to see who the reckless driver was, only very few outsiders and all of the Dragons knew it was Shinigami.

Duo stepped out of the car wearing tight black jeans and black boots that were comfortable enough to race in, a fitted black t-shirt covered his torso and a dark blue long sleeved shirt unbuttoned over the t-shirt gave him a dramatic effect. His long hair was pulled into a high ponytail the ends left loose and brushing the top of his backside. Slamming the door shut he stood and looked at the Chinese boy his expression challenging the other to do something.

"You must think you're pretty funny huh?" WuFei chuckled darkly.

"Well I could have crushed your legs and freed myself of some competition tonight,"

A tense silence fell over the two teens as they sized each other up and some wondered whether it was going to turn into a blood bath before the race even started.

"Who's does that girl think she is?" whispered on of the spectators.

Staring wide eyed at the boy next to him the Dragon chuckled silently. "Do you know nothing boy? He," he stressed pointing at the form clad in mostly black "is Shinigami." When the boy looked fearful and awed the Dragon smirked with pride.

The Atsuki leader watched as the unfamiliar black Nissan S15 Silvia sped toward the Dragon. He watched bewildered as the boy looked up grinning crazily at the oncoming car. When the car stopped inches from him and the engine died he tensed anticipating the bloodshed that was sure to come. His breath stilled when a slim figure with long golden brown hair stepped out of the car and stood cockily across from the Dragon who looked every bit his namesake at the moment. He watched the two interact for a minute before a tense silence settled over the gathering and stood up from his seat to make his way over to the two.

"Did we come here to race or fight?" called Nami as he approached the two. Eyeing the light haired figure which he had yet to discern the sex of he smiled charmingly.

"I'm Nami," he said smiling charmingly at Duo. When the person turned to him and smiled sweetly he felt himself blush slightly.

"Hey, I'm Shini," the beauty said and Nami grinned. He appreciated the male form and normally just admired but for this one he would make an exception he thought.

"A pleasure," he said suavely turning his gaze back to WuFei. "So Dragon who's your next racer? You?"

Glaring at the too smooth snake standing to his right he watched as Atsuki flirted with Duo. When the man's eyes caressed Duo's form he clenched his fists and concentrated on breathing to bring his temper down, he was so deep in concentration that it took him a minute to process Atsuki's question. Smirking WuFei slid his eyes from Atsuki to Duo his smirk widening once his eyes stopped on the silent Shinigami.

Following the raven haired boy's gaze to the beautiful male specimen beside him he smiled thinking Shini wasn't much of a challenge.

"Well Shini, I won't go easy on you," he smiled charmingly. Flipping a few strands over his shoulder Duo grinned playfully at Nami.

"I wasn't expecting you to Nami."

Nodding at WuFei to signify his acceptance of the challenge he turned to Duo and gave an oily smile and leer. "I'll see you later," and with that comment he turned and headed back in the direction he came from.

"Be careful Shini, he's not a push over," WuFei said seriously looking at the boy who held his heart.

"Concerned for my welfare are we Dragon?"

"As any other time when you race, we've had a few tricks pulled tonight I don't want you to fall victim keep your eyes open," were the solemn words that had Duo narrowing his eyes slightly and nodding.

"Well I best be going now," turning he opened the door to his car heading to the starting point on the mountain road.

_Ladies and Gentlemen  
You already know what it is  
OK, Yeah, Aw shit  
I'm trying to run in this motherfucker  
I'm trying to anyways  
Got two hard looking motherfuckers  
C'mon_

The two drivers both gave each other a courteous nod before rolling their windows up and waiting for the signal to go while revving their engines. When the white flag was dropped the two took off down the road kicking up dust. Duo was used to these roads and smoothly shifted gears taking the first corner easily as they started their downhill descent.

_I was trying to enjoy my night but you then came here  
Turned around looked mighty happy 'fore you came here  
I then turn into a rude dude  
Why you had to fuck up the night now we got to fight I'm gonna knock out your lights_

Glancing in his mirror at the man behind him he smiled softly and easily executing a clutch kick for the next corner when a straight run came up and Nami's car pulled up on his right he kept his cool when the man saluted him before speeding ahead.

_You ain't doing nothing but running ya yapp yapp  
You got to go get a couple homeboy I am strapped strapped  
I then turn into a rude dude man  
Why you had to fuck up the night now we got to fight I'm gonna knock out your lights_

Shini watched with calm eyes as the AE86 did an E-brake and the sudden turn he knew was there and knew that the other probably only had one more of those sudden breaks if his brakes were good enough.

_Dope little lady trying to hold you back you better listen to her  
She better not talk that shit I'm gonna have to put some piss right through her  
I then turn into a rude dude man  
Why you had to fuck up the night now we got to fight I'm gonna knock out your lights...C'mon_

Nami cursed as he glided around the corner and looked in his rearview mirror at car behind him. 'At least he's behind me now. He won't win this if I keep him behind me.'

They continued to glide around corners and Shini cold eyes lighted with glee as they approached the point where his plan would take effect.

_Yeah, damn, you think you're cool, you think I'm not - you think you tough  
Damn, you think you hard, you think I'm soft, you think you rough  
Damn, you talking shit, better close your lips, you need to hush  
Before the end of the night I'm gonna have to take your ass to church_

Turning out his lights and stepping on his brake and gas pedal alternately he glided into the next turn sliding right by Nami's AE86 smirking at the intense look of concentration he saw on the other's face, before readying for his next turn.

_It's Sunday at the park I'm chilling trying to get ma flirt on  
Some little lane trying to run that game trying to get his serve on  
I then turn into a rude dude man  
Why you gotta fuck up the park I'm gonna put you in the dark clap on clap off_

Nami blinked as two red lights appeared in front of him and then disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. Glancing to his rear view mirror he didn't see the lights of the other car behind him and shook his head thinking the other fell behind. Seeing the lights appear again slightly further than before he pressed on his gas pedal before quickly depressing the clutch while approaching the next corner then popped his clutch sliding through the next corner.

_You ain't doing nothing but running your pie hole  
You're gonna make me do something that get eye swollen  
I don't wanna be a rude dude man  
Why you gotta fuck up the park I'm gonna put you in the dark clap on clap off_

Gaining on the car ahead of him Nami pushed his boost button hoping to over take Shini and win the race but unknown to him the last dip in the mountain road would take most of his boost causing the car to drift on air slowing it down.

_If that's your car you need to go ahead and get into it  
Better not talk that shit you're gonna get bust something through it  
I then turn into a rude dude man  
Why you gotta fuck up the park gotta put you in the dark lights on lights off_

Even though the last corner barely took any effort at turning Duo glided his car slightly off the road dropping his back tires into the dirt using the roads natural drift to keep momentum and continue down over the slight drop in the road before adding his extra boost and speeding past Nami's AE86.

_Them niggas think they're hard, so why they think I'm not  
Until I pull they card and I show them what I got kinda like __[gun cocks]__[gun shot]__ (you don't wanna play around here)_

As he approached the finish with Nami close on his tail Shini let a slow smile grace his lips.

_I'm like them niggas think they hard, so why they think I'm not  
Until I pull they card and I show them what I got kinda like __[gun cocks]__[gun shot]__ (you don't wanna play around here)  
_

WuFei smiled as he watched Atsuki's car lose traction from the slight drop and knew Duo must have somehow set the other up for the fall playing on his knowledge of the roads every dip and curve.

Them bitches think they hard, so why they think I'm not  
Until I pull they card and I show them what I got kinda like _[gun cocks]_ _[gun shot]_ (you don't wanna play around here)

Atsuki Nami glared as Shini crossed the finish line a full ten seconds ahead of him. He had underestimated the boy. He couldn't be too upset though it was his own fault for getting cocky but at least he could still seduce the boy. That thought fully ingrained into his head he slowed his car to a stop before turning off the engine as the other parked his car also.

_Them bitches think they hard, so why they think I'm not  
Until I pull they card and I show them what I got kinda like __[gun cocks]__[gun shot]__ (you don't wanna play around here)....you stupid_

Duo leaned against his car door as Nami approached him with a slight swagger to his steps. He ignored the cheering going on around him and the various yells of congratulations as he watched the man with black hair and gold eyes swagger up to him. Nami placed on hand beside Duo's shoulder on the roof of the black S15 that had showed up his Mazda RX-8, and leaned close to the other's face.

"Well done Shini," he purred staring into the beautiful eyes that reflected the dark blue of the shirt he wore.

"Thanks but I probably only won by luck," Duo said exuding innocence and pouting slightly.

Placing his other hand on the roof of the car beside Duo the man stared down at the boy who was still leaning against the car and smirked as his prey realized too late what his intentions were. He slowly leaned forward when the blue eyed boy turned his gaze to the hand that had blocked his escape route, timing it so when Shini turned his head he would claim those pouting red lips for his own.

"You know if you want to walk straight for the rest of the night you should think twice before trying to kiss him," called a voice making Nami stop and look over his shoulder.

"If you know what's good for you, you will mind your business," he growled before returning his attention to the boy who was now glaring at him the once warms eyes now chips of ice.

"Move," the boy whispered softly but to Nami it resounded in his head as firm as the loudest uttered command. Slowly leaning away and dropping his arms he took two shaky steps back from the boy and car and watched as the eyes were instantly warm again.

"Hey Dragon," grinned Duo as the Chinese boy stepped around Nami coming to stand next to him slinging an arm around his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"Nicely done, Shini," the taller boy smirked staring the other man down with a clear challenge in his chocolate eyes.

Knowing when to concede defeat Atsuki bowed to the two signaling his departure. Turning to Duo he smiled charmingly, "We will meet again someday, beautiful Shini." He spun on his heels, striding away from the two towards his own people who were gathered at their cars waiting for him.

When Atsuki and his people left WuFei turned and pulled Duo into his arms and kissed him softly.

"I was worried," he admitted staring down into the smiling face.

"As if there was anything to worry about," was the witty reply and he couldn't help but grin. When music was heard blasting from one of the cars Duo grinned and started moving against his boyfriend, who returned his smile dancing with him.

"I want to go clubbing,"

"Well we do need to celebrate our victory so why not," the Dragon leader agreed. Signaling a few of his trusted men he told them to spread the word that they were going to a club. After a minute he frowned and looked down at Duo, "What club are we going to?"

Pursing his lips and tapping his index finger on his chin for a second he smiled as the perfect club came to mind. "How about the Underground?" he asked, receiving a nod of approval WuFei passed it on to his people.

"Well I guess we better get going I have business to take care of tonight, and I want to spend as much time with you as I can," Dragon said huskily, then pressed his lips to Duo's in a deep kiss. Pulling away he released Duo and opened his car door for him to slide in. Once safely in the seat and buckled up he shut the door and stepped back from the car looking at the driver.

"I'll see you at the club," asked violet eyes at the short nod from WuFei he started the car and pulled off heading toward the city lines.

Dragon got into his car shortly after following behind the black Silvia.

By the time Duo and WuFei arrived at the club parking area the other Dragon had the party well started. A beer was pushed into their hands as soon as they stepped out of their cars. Duo looked around the crowd of people bopping his head to the music he could feel vibrating out of the club across the street. Trailing his gaze to the entrance the need to dance and get lost in the music filled him and he downed his beer passing the empty bottle to a random person as he headed to the club.

Seeing Duo walk off toward the club the Chinese boy followed after him but glanced at his members letting them know it was time to enter the club. Walking straight to the door the bouncer go gave Duo the once over who winked at him before strutting in, WuFei didn't even look at the big burly man as he sauntered in after Duo his Dragons close behind.

The DJ looked up as Duo stood in front of his booth and nodded grinning, he turned down the music and told everyone to get off the floor as he set up the music they would need. Smiling Duo turned to the dance floor where the Dragons were talking to each other but when they heard the music they all started crunk dancing. As the music switched WuFei joined Duo on the floor sliding up to him doing his moves to counter Duo's who responded to the attack before coming back with his own.

The two danced around each other bumping to the music when WuFei fell to the floor on his back and Duo acted like a puppet master pulling on the Chinese boys limbs and WuFei responding. One of the Dragons stepped up to assist WuFei by cutting the puppet strings and he got up with stiff moves before pushing Duo out of the way and doing his crunk moves. As the violet eyed boy tried to slide back into the scene he was sucked into the hypnotic moves of WuFei, bent over backwards slightly the violet eyed boy responded to the pumping of the hands above his heart that were pumping in time with the heartbeat of the music. Every time WuFei pushed his hand down Duo's body would sag before pushing up as if WuFei controlled the very beat of his heart, when the beat died he fell to the floor motionless as the Dragons and their leader stepped off the floor.

Loud cheers and whistles went up as the performance was ended and Duo sat up grinning as his boyfriend reached a hand down to assist him up. When he was pulled into the strong arms and kissed deeply he sighed melting into the arms around him. A slightly faster tempo came on and Duo started rocking against the other's body.

Turning in his Dragon's arms he closed his eyes when the raven haired boy moved with him. The scene that the two made as they gyrated against each other made the temperature in the club rise several degrees and WuFei found his hands wandering from the effect the lithe boy was having on his body. Sliding one hand south and the other north he ran the tips of his fingers over the outline of the boy manhood at the same time his fingers brushed over the sensitive nipples. Duo pushed up into that teasing caress and threw his head back onto the solid chest behind him moaning slightly.

The dark eyed boy smirked at the reaction he got from the one in his arms and leaned his head close to the shell of Duo's ear so he could be heard over the club's music. "Did you like that Duo? Do you want me to touch you again," the deep baritone husked sounding like the voice of a mid summer's wet dream. Nibbling on the ear, he trailed his tongue along the abused flesh and pulled back to blow cool air onto it. Feeling the shiver that went through the body pressed tightly against he smirked.

"Tell me Duo,"

His answer was Duo pressing back onto his erection as one of his hands held their bodies close together as he rocked against the hardness he found their while his other hand reached back to pull the dark head down even as he tilted his head back and up to receive the kiss he was begging for. Not one to refuse his little lover anything WuFei sucked on the red lips while jabbing his tongue into the open mouth swallowing the mewls and moans Duo was releasing.

From one of the upper floors Atsuki watched the two on the dance floor and felt the rage build inside of him. He wanted to be the one touching the beautiful Shini in such a way; he could make the boy feel ten times better than that Dragon brat. What did he know about seduction anyway, grinning he started formulating the plan of seducing Shini. He would make the little slut beg to be fucked by him and maybe he would let the Dragon watch just to show him how much better a lover he was.

Breaking the kiss and grabbing Duo's hand WuFei pulled him off the dance floor and up to the second floor paying no attention to anyone around them and found a private room near the back where he tossed Duo in before stepping in and shutting the door locking it securely behind him.

Stumbling slightly as he was roughly shoved into the room he quickly spun around as the door slammed shut and he heard the click signaling he was being locked in. Raising his eyes to the rooms other occupant he shivered at the completely male look he saw there.

"WuFei," he whispered in the too silent room even though an echo of the music from the club filtered in.

"You've tempted me Duo. I've just about lost all control," he growled as he stalked towards the boy who was breathing heavier and slowly backing away.

Quickly grabbing him before he could escape he shuddered at the gasp of fear his prey released making his pants grow even more uncomfortable.

"This is what you do to me, when I'm near you," he whined in a pained voice as he pulled the stiff boy's back against his chest and thrust his hips forward into the soft butt cheeks. Despite himself Duo moaned and rocked back into that contact with his captor, they rocked together for a short while as the aggressor attacked his neck with kisses and love bites, their wet heavy breathing filled the room as their passion rose to a new height.

Spinning Duo around WuFei walked him backward to the couch in the room and shoved him down onto it. Reaching for the button on Duo's pants he popped it open and pulled the zipper down freeing the dripping erection that sprang free. Sparing a second to raise and eyebrow at the lack of underwear he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the jeans and pulled them down. Once that was out of the way he worked on his own pant dropping them to the floor with his underwear before laying over Duo bringing their erections together.

At the first contact of skin on skin a hiss escaped the two teens, and WuFei took a moment to catch his breath. Giving an experimental shift of his hips he groaned as a cry of pleasure escaped Duo, he was barely able to think straight as the sweet friction melted all thoughts from his mind and he began to thrust against the other boy with wild abandon. In his lust hazed mind he realized at some point Duo had pulled him closer and was gripping his ass tightly pressing him closer but the pressure was building in his groin and he started a low mantra.

"Duo. . . Duo . . . God, so good." He gasped as he looked down into the face that was warped from pleasure. The red lips parted as he gasped in pleasure no words able to escape, the sight was too much for him and he closed his eyes tightly grunting.

"Take it Duo, take all of it," he panted as if egged on by the words Duo released a pleasure filled scream shooting his load onto his chest and stomach his body jerking in response to the powerful orgasm. WuFei watching his lover exploded threw his head back and came hard his voice breaking into a keening cry as his release ran rampant through his veins, feeling suddenly weak he braced himself against the couch as he looked down at wet dream come alive beneath him. Duo was covered in his essence and he found the sight rather erotic. When he came his seed had shot onto Duo's face and stomach mixing their release.

Violet eyes blinked open to stare up at him and a silly grin crept onto Duo's face. "That was," he paused for effect "Fucking awesome." He crowed making WuFei raise and eyebrow at him before smiling and leaning down to kiss the swollen lips.

"Glad I can be of service," he smiled winking at the chestnut haired boy. Looking at his watch he sighed pulling away from Duo. "Let's get cleaned up, its late I have to go," he said regret coating his words.

A brief looked of sadness crossed Duo's face before he nodded understand that his lover still had a duty as the leader of the Dragons and he couldn't always have him to himself. Nodding he allowed himself to be pulled up and led to the bathroom where they cleaned up and shared a few more kisses before exiting the room heading back to the ground floor where they rounded up their members of their group heading out the club.

Duo and WuFei never noticed the pair of golden eyes that watched them from the shadows with cold calculation as they plotted their downfall.


	7. Temptress

Standing at her full length mirror Relena turned her body from side to side looking at her outfit, when she was finally satisfied with what she saw the blonde turned and picked up the tiger's eye earrings that were shaped like the sun hooking them into place. Fixing a few loose strands around her face from the messy bun her hair was pulled into she ran her eyes over her orange silk tunic and blue jeans skirt with matching tiger's eye strappy sandals. Giving herself one last wink the girl turned and picked up the brown Coach purse heading out her bedroom door.

Skipping down the stairs she was about to sit down for breakfast when the doorbell rang and she heard the distinct sound of a car's horn beeping. Hurrying to the window she saw her friends pilling into her white car after ditching their drivers, smiling she turned running over to her father.

"Later daddy, I'm going shopping," she blurted snagging a croissant off his plate and running to the door before he could protest. When she opened the front door she was greeted by her friends who were just as excited about going shopping as she was. After the encounter with Quatre Winner, Relena was even more determined if anything to win the heart of the cold boy, she would make his brother see that she was best for Duo and then his family would all accept her. They would get engaged right out of high school and since both their seventeenth birthdays were coming up he would need a fiancé.

Sliding into the driver's seat of the white Escalade that her daddy bought her as a Super Sweet Sixteen birthday present she started up the car and buckled up. Opening up the compartment next to her side she pulled out her blue shades slipping them on before looking over at her best friend Dorothy who was dressed in pink. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed how her friend was completely decked out in everything pink, despite popular belief Relena hated pink; it was just too gaudy and looked atrocious on her slightly tanned complexion. Blue was much more suited to her tastes and it showed in the clothes she wore.

"Ready Doro?" she asked smiling.

"As if there is any need to ask," the other girl drawled nodding her head as she leaned forward to turn on the car's stereo.

Putting the car into gear Relena pulled around the courtyards fountain and down the path leading to the front gates.

Once they had found a parking spot the girls headed into the mall and headed for their favorite store called Chill. They walked in and immediately started browsing for new styles, after purchasing their selections they left the store heading to the next one.

Four hours later found the girls with several bags and sipping on iced lattes.

"Lena," started Dorothy looking at the girl who was deep in thought. She had noticed her friend's distant attitude and was curious to know what was causing it. "Are you ok? You've been kind of quietly all morning."

The other two girls nodded their agreement. "Yeah it's not like you to be this quiet, its kind of odd you know?" she said looking to the others for their support.

"Huh?" asked the blue eyed girl looking up from her thoughts. "Oh, me I'm fine its nothing." She laughed nervously when her friends leaned closer to her watching her intently.

"Does this have anything to do with you and Duo Winner?" asked Dorothy. When a slow blush rose to the other girls cheeks she knew, her instinct was right. Resting her elbow on her table and leaning her head on her open palm, she smiled slowly at the blushing girl.

"Hey did you guys know that Lena and Duo shared a kiss at the party Friday night?" Dorothy revealed to the confused looking girls as Relena turned a brighter shade of red.

"WHAT!?!?!" yelled the two girl looking at their friend with open mouths. "Oh my god Lena! We can't believe you kept a secret like that from us!" screeched a pale haired girl.

"Shh!!! Keep your voices down," rushed Relena as they started receiving odd looks from the other patrons. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Besides he said he didn't have feelings for me and left after our kiss." She said sadly, the mood at the table became slightly melancholy with that announcement but her friends were having none of that.

"Don't worry Lena, we'll make Duo Winner see that he loves you and that you guys belong together. We're going to help you get your man," they crowed as they started picking up their bags and drinks before snatching up the bewildered girl informing her they had more shopping to do.

Half an hour later Relena and one of her friends Hitomi were walking out of the lingerie store called _Liaisons_ when a cool voice stopped them.

"Shopping for something nice for me baby?"

Her entire body went cold and her eyes widened as she recognized the voice of the one person she was dreading seeing. Staring straight ahead she didn't notice when Hitomi released her arm and stepped away but was snapped out of her shocked daze when the male draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Get off me," she snapped lashing out at the boy with brown hair and grey eyes. She turned blue chips of ice onto the boy who was staring at her momentarily stunned at her outburst.

"Don't be so harsh baby," he smiled charmingly which only infuriated the girl even more. "We are to be married after all."

"In your dreams moron," Relena growled turning away from the irritating boy. "Hitomi we're going," she called making the girl nod and hurry to catch up to her.

To her utter annoyance he continued to follower her with his pack of drooling lackeys. As they slipped into a jewelry store to look over the earring selections ignoring the boys, the brown haired one strolled up to Relena and casually leaned against the glass showcase she was looking into.

"You know baby if you wanted an engagement ring all you had to do was ask," he purred sending a shudder of revulsion down her spine. Turning from that counter she made her way to another tugging the bewildered girl behind her.

"Lena!" called Dorothy gaining Relena's attention, she had seen Dorian Darlian from the window of the store she was in and knew her best friend was in trouble. Rushing outside just as the girl and Hitomi went into the jewelry shop she quickly walked over calling out to her.

"Doro," Relena sighed with relief exiting the store and hugging the other girl. "My hero," she grinned looking up at the other girl when Dorian came over to them.

"Ah I see you are still lacking Dorian . . .," smiled Dorothy looking the boy up and down disinterestedly.

Glaring at the girl with the forked eyebrows who was the bitch from hell he took a deep breath calming himself before smirking devilishly. "Catalonia, I always knew you had a thing for me but sorry to disappoint you, I'm already engaged to Relena."

"Oh come now, we both know you don't have what it takes to be a real man for me," she said saucily as her eyes drifted down to his male anatomy sneering.

"Go to hell bitch," he yelled seething with anger and motioned to his pack that they were leaving as he spun on his heels.

"So nice of you to have this chat, I hope we can't do it again," she waved as they left. "I feel sorry for you 'Lena, having to be engaged to an asshole like him," she sighed looking at the blonde girl who didn't even bat an eye at the tall boy's departure.

"Don't be, after I show Duo that I'm the one for him my parents will break this engagement," she smiled twirling a lock of her hair.

Walking into her room she dropped her shopping bags at the foot of her bed and flopped onto the bed after. She was so tired she sighed enjoying the softness of the sheet against her worn body. Letting her mind wander she thought back to day she had confessed to Duo.

….

"_Doro, today is the day," she said full of conviction making the girl look up with a lost expression. Tilting her head a little she stared at Relena, the others at the table also stared at the girl curiously._

"_I'm going to tell Winner-sama, my true feelings," she announced making the girls at the table gasp, that being said the girl stood up, the others standing with her when she started moving to the patio area of the café. Steeling her nerves she confidently walked towards the table Duo was sharing with a few of his friends, her friends following behind her for support._

_Stopping a few steps from the subject of her affections she waited for him to acknowledge her. When he did turn around she bowed politely as he gave her a bland look._

"_Winner-sama," she said softly when she stood upright again. He glanced behind her to the others before sighing and standing to face her._

"_Relena-san," he nodded at her and her resolve faltered just a little._

_Taking a deep breath and looking up into his eyes she said the words that would forever change her life. "Winner-same, I love you, please go out with me."_

_The beautiful boy stared at her for so long she though he was going to turn her down flat in front of everyone in the café but after a minute he smiled at her slightly and her heart soared._

"_Thank you for your feelings Relena-san . . . but I cannot return them at this time," he said pausing as tears welled in her clear blue eyes. Sighing and staring off into the distance he continued, "I may be able to accept your feelings if you tell me again later," turning back to her he gave her a sweet smile._

_Gasping she stared at him searching his eyes for any sign of deceit and when she found none she gave him a bright smile as her tears fell freely. She stared wide eyed as he reached forward and wiped the tears off her cheek gently. "No more crying ok? I don't really like it when girls cry," he said before stepping past her towards the lush gardens._

_Relena stared after his retreating form until he disappeard and felt her heart pound and soar to a new height with love for the braided boy. He was always cool in that way, breaking her heart but then putting the pieces back together with just a smile or a sweet word. With determination filling her eyes Relena knew without a doubt this was the man she wanted to marry and no other. Today she would tell her parents of her choice for marriage when she went home. Even though she was only a sophomore in high school it didn't hurt to have prospects. _

Smiling wistfully at the sweet memory her eyes became misty as she thought back to the rest of that day. It had all went wrong from the time she crossed the threshold and saw her mother waiting for her, at first she was happy because surely her mother would be happy to hear her news right?

"_Okaa-sama," burst Relena as she rushed forward hugging the regal woman, "I have wonderful news," she said excitedly as she pulled back looking up at her mother who wore a pained expression._

"_Lena . . . my darling daughter," her mother said forcing to smile for her._

"_Okaa-sama . . . what is it? Okaa-sama," she said fearfully when her mother started crying._

_Looking at her daughter with tears running down her face she broke the news to the girl knowing she would be shattered._

"_Your father has given your hand in marriage to the Darlians," Mrs. Peacecraft stated._

_The girl stumbled back from her mother her hand raising to cover her mouth in disbelief as her eyes widened. _

"_Lena please, you have to understand we did this for . . ." she tried but was cutoff by the distraught girl._

"_NO! NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" she screamed covering her ears shaking her head. "I will not marry Dorian Darlian," she hissed pushing past her mother as she ran to her room. _

She had stood firm on her word, of not accepting the engagement between her and Darlian, and why should she anyway when she had Duo Winner.

Sitting up on her bed she looked at the bags at the foot of the bed, grabbing one and dumping its contents on the bed she decided to put her purchases away.

Monday morning she stepped out of the white limousine and tossed her hair curls off her shoulder. Today was the day she would put everything she had into getting the man she wanted and she would stop at nothing to get him.

Smiling seductively she sauntered into the school with an extra sway to her hips, which she knew was sure to turn a few heads. By the time she joined her friends Relena had quite a few boys following her.

"Wow, Lena you look hot," complimented Dorothy as she looked her best friend up and down. Relena flipped her curls over her shoulder and smiled sweetly at her friend. Today she had used a light application of make up and lip gloss, and instead of her normal hairstyle she had opted for a more mature look with soft curls falling around her shoulder with a half bang that fell across her right eye. With the dark blue eyeliner her blue eyes stood out giving them a smoky look.

As they left the lockers and headed towards their first class Dorothy saw Duo walking towards them and nudged Relena. "Well time to test your new look out on Winner-sama, cause here he is," whispered Dorothy before she pushed the girl forward causing her to stumble into the braided boy, as they took the next corridor away from the two.

Stumbling from being pushed so hard by the other girl, Relena closed her eyes prepared for the fall but felt strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist holding her up. Feeling the hard chest under her hand the blonde peeked her eye open to see violet eyes staring down at her in concern. Blushing crimson she looked down mumbling a quick thank you as the boy set her back on her feet.

"Are you ok Relena?" he asked watching her red cheeks.

"A . . .ah, U-um . . . I-I'm fine," she stuttered still not meeting his eyes.

"Are you sure, your face is red," he frowned reaching forward placing his hand on her forehead making her jerk back from him her ears going red as she stared up at him.

"You look, different today," he tilted his head as he studied the girl in front of him.

'That's because I am idiot,' she thought looking away from the boy.

"Well whatever it is you look good today," he said nodding as he continued down the hall but stopped when he realized she wasn't following. "Relena . . . aren't you coming? We don't want to be late for class," he called further shocking the stunned girl.

"Y-yes, Winner-sama I'm coming," she nodded jerkily as she jogged up to him. As they walked towards their English class she kept casting shy glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking and blushing. 'He said I looked beautiful,' she told herself even as her conscience told her he said no such thing, pushing the annoying voice to the back of her mind she looked up to see him looking at her out the corner of his eye and smiled when she saw him blush and look away.

'She does look rather beautiful today. She should curl her hair more often,' he thought then paused when he realized his train of thought. Shaking his head to clear it of such silly thoughts he focused on the way ahead of them.

Throwing caution to the wind Relena reached up and wound her arm around his making him look down at her and she tilted her head up giving him the full effect of her baby blue eyes. When said boy only looked at her before returning his attention to the hallway she smirked with satisfaction.

Looking down at her navy blue tie hanging around her neck Relena sighed and crossed her legs. She hated the fact that Duo's seat was on the other side of the class, and that Barton boy got to sit behind him. Glaring at said boy she watched as he tossed a note onto Duo's desk and smirked smugly when Duo tossed it out the window, without even reading it.

As she continued to watch the boy her eyes narrowed as he started to hiss at Duo to get his attention. She jumped when the violet eyed boy slammed his book down onto the desk standing up. Duo looked up at the teacher asking to be excused for a minute to use the bathroom to which the teacher dumbly nodded.

Mrs. Chang was surprised when the boy suddenly stood up in the middle of her lecture, since he was normally one of the more quiet ones and didn't ask to go to the bathroom. A few minutes after his departure the Barton boy and Peacecraft girl asked also to go to the bathroom. She nodded mutely as she watched them walk quickly to the door glaring at each other as they exited her classroom. Shaking her head at the odd couple she went back to the lesson she was trying to teach.

"Do I need to remind you of your place Barton?" Sneered Relena as she crossed her arm and jutted a hip.

Heero sighed and looked at the girl, "What do you want little girl? I need to use the bathroom," he smirked.

Snorting at the blatant lie she narrowed her eyes at the blue eyed boy as she eyed him. "Do you really think Winner-sama will ever do more than look through you," she stated more than asked. Not even seeing a challenge worth her time she smiled maliciously.

"I told you once before Relena," she spat dropping all pretenses of being nice to the girl before him. "Duo can choose his own friends, and you have no say in it. Last time I checked he barely acknowledged you."

Her mouth fell open in shock as she took in his words but was saved from replying when the men's room door opened and the subject of their heated words exited and stopped looking at the two of them. Duo took in Relena's hurt expression and Heero's glare before his face went cold.

"What's going on here?" he asked in an icy tone. Walking to Relena he touched her shoulder and she turned misty eyes up to meet his hard gaze. "Are you ok?" Turning his gaze to Heero; who had to fight not to take a step back at the rage he saw in that gaze he growled low in warning to the other boy.

"Stay away from Relena, Barton and stay away from me," he barked before putting an arm around Relena's shoulders leading her away from the stunned Heero.

Staring at the spot where Duo and Relena once stood Heero replayed the last scene in his head and wondered what the fuck just happened. Laughing out loud to himself at how well the little bitch had manipulated him he turned and looked behind him at the direction to two had went.

"Bravo Relena, it seems as though you are craftier than I thought," he smiled as he stuffed his hands into his pocket returning to the classroom.

"Are you sure you are ok," Duo asked looking at the girl sitting on the infirmary bed.

Nodding Relena kept her head bowed hiding her eyes from him which annoyed him to no end. Sighing he took her hands into his making her look up but she quickly bowed her head again.

"Relena you need to tell me what he did to you," he tried to coax the girl. Getting no response he tried another avenue.

"Did he hit you?" she shook her head.

"Did he threaten you?" here she paused and he knew his answer. His eyes darkened and he stood up heading to the door to throttle the Japanese idiot, when he felt a tug on his uniform jacket and looked back to see Relena holding onto it her hair covering her eyes.

"Don't leave me . . . please," she whispered so brokenly that he felt all his anger drain at how fragile she looked. "Hold me," she begged looking up at him with teary eyes "please," she added when it looked like he might refuse.

Nodding he walked back over to her and pulled her into his arms as she wrapped hers around his waist burying her head in his chest as she shivered slightly. He tightened his hug not knowing what else to do to help the scared girl in his arms.

Relena smirked triumphantly as she buried her head in Duo's chest. Her plan could not have worked any better at the moment, but for this she actually had to thank Barton. His quick temper had made it possible for her to be here with Duo at the moment. But for now she would just enjoy this moment with him, smiling she turned her face into his chest and inhaled deeply of his cologne a shiver running through her frame as his scent surrounded her.

The nurse had sent a note to Mrs. Chang's class letting her know about the two students who would miss a class so Duo was able to stay with Relena for the entire class session keeping her company.

Since it was raining outside by the time lunch rolled around Duo was unable to go to the gardens so the crowded would have to do. Finding a table in a secluded corner on the second floor that was slightly hidden by a plant, he sat with his back to the wall so he could see who ever approached him and pulled out one of his Haiku books and started to read.

Relena sauntered up to his table two minutes later standing beside it as she fidgeted. Looking up he smiled and offered her a seat to which she grinned. Pulling out the usual lunch box she placed it in the middle of the table and smiled pulling out two sets of chopsticks. Handing one to the boy across from her they silently ate lunch together, staring at him while he read she idly wondered if he waited for her lunch boxes everyday. Curious to know she did just that.

"Winner-sama? Do you wait for my lunch boxes everyday?" she asked making him look up and raise a brow at her. Blushing she stuttered and hurried to explain. When he chuckled and waved her off she smiled looking down.

"Actually, I think I do. Your lunches are a whole lot better than the things they call food here," he informed bringing a blush to her face as she looked down at her hands.

"Well I'll bring you lunch everyday then," she smiled brightly at him staring intently into his violet pools. The two realized they were staring looked away blushing before he spoke again suddenly.

"That means a lot to me, Thank you," he mumbled looking back down at his book. A nest of butterflies suddenly rose in Relena's stomach at his admission and she felt herself grow warm and heady.

After lunch they walked to the main staircase of the school before they stopped and she looked up at him. "Thank you again for earlier Winner-sama," she blushed scuffing the toe of her shoe against the marble floor.

"No problem," he turned to look at her and squeezed her shoulder for support and was surprised when she quickly placed a kiss on his lips before walking away. He watched her go for a minute in stunned silence before shaking his head and heading up the stairs to his next class. 'I have got to stop kissing girls,' he thought as he shook his head again.

Once safely in the gym she ran over to her friends who were already dressed waiting for her on the benches in the locker room. Before she could even open her mouth they bombarded her with questions to fast for her to even understand much less answer.

"Hold on guys, I don't understand a thing you're asking me," she said feeling suffocated, as she pushed them aside moving to her locker and undressing.

As she changed out of her school uniform into the Phys. Ed t-shirt and bloomers her friends took turns asking questions.

"So Lena . . . tell us how it went," asked an eager Hitomi who was practically bouncing in her seat.

Turning with a pensive expression the blonde girl pretended to think. "Well . . . hmm," she paused when Hitomi yelled loudly looking at though she would pull her hair out.

"Aahhhh, Lena you're driving me crazy."

Everyone burst out laughing at the frustrated girl before Relena took pity on her. "Well he said I looked beautiful and . . ." she paused again for the dramatic effect, her friends leaned closer waiting for a juicy tidbit.

"Anddd??" they stressed.

"And then when Barton and I got into an argument in the hallway while he was in the men's room he took my side and spent the entire period in the nurse's office holding me," she said all in one breath before turning her back quickly to continue dressing, leaving her friends to stare at her back in stunned silence.

"Well I'll be damned," whispered a shocked Dorothy. "You played Winner against Barton didn't you?" stated the girl with forked eyebrows. Gaining an evil glint to her eyes she looked at Relena interestedly.

"Well tell us how you did it?" questioned her best friend as she leaned back on her palms.

Relena mumbled something turning red and stuck her head back into her locker.

"Eh?" she asked cupping her hand to her ear and pretending she was partially deaf. "What was that? Didn't quite hear you."

Growling and spinning to face the blonde she yelled her answer. "I said I used the crying bit," she was now blushing from the roots of her hair to the tips of her ears with embarrassment.

"Way to go Lena," Hitomi cheered, "pulled the hurt and confused female on him did you?" she nodded proudly.

Sighing at her friend's antics she turned shutting her locker heading out into the gym the other three plotting about what Relena should do next to win Duo over. As soon as she stepped into the gym the hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge and she paused in the doorway uncertain.

Looking around for anything out of the ordinary she found nothing and shook her head continuing over to the group of student to start stretching. As she was bent over at the waist stretching her hamstring she got the odd sensation again and knew it wasn't her imagination. The teacher released them for volleyball and other activities and she decided to go for a run. Starting at a slow jog she made sure to keep her wits about her but soon got lost in her own world as she focused on running.

"You know looking at you had me hard all day," a deep voice whispered from behind her almost giving her a heart attack. She stopped and swung around to the pervert who had whispered to her and growled when she saw who it was.

"Fuck off asshole," Relena snapped when the same hair raising feeling came back full force this time and she saw Dorian leering at her.

"I'd rather fuck that tight pussy of yours," he smirked at her and she briefly wondered how she became engaged to such a pervert.

"Not even if yours was the last one to save humanity," she turned flipping him off as she took off again.

"Ooh, that stung baby," he called as he caught up to her.

Ignoring the boy beside her she continued to jog and tried to think of a way to get rid of him. She hadn't even heard a word he'd said as he wasn't her main focus, which seemed to have pissed him off.

She yelped as he roughly grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Baby," he glared tightening his grip on her arm. "I'm talking here," jerking her when she opened her mouth to insult him.

Swinging her arm out she slapped him with full force sending him stumbling back a few steps as he released her arm. Everyone in the gym turned and looked at the two with shocked faces.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" she screamed her blue eyes blazing fire. "If you ever put your hands on me again you'll be sorry," she hissed venomously as she ran out of the gym's double doors ignoring her friend's calls for her to stop.

She was embarrassed and angry and the two emotions together had tears running from her eyes as she blindly ran through the halls. Rounding a corner she slammed into something hard and was knocked backwards losing her balance. A hand grabbed her and she was pulled against a hard chest before she could impact with the hard cold floor.

"We have to stop meeting like this," a warm voice whispered and her eyes sprang open. Slowly she turned her tear streaked face upward to see warm violet eyes staring down at her. The last time they were like this her tears were faked and she played on his feeling but now all she wanted was for him to hold her. A sob broke free of her and she buried her face in his chest for the second time that day, but actually cried out of sorrow this time. As he held her close and whispered assurances to her in the deserted hallway, he was overcome with the need to comfort the sobbing girl in his arms and reacted.

With both hands on either side of her face he tilted her head back, looking into her eyes he smiled slightly as he wiped her tears with his thumbs. "No more tears," he whispered to her as he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. Her eyes were so wide and she forgot to breathe when he had pressed his lips against hers. Gasping to let in some much needed air she moaned when he slipped his tongue into her mouth slowly coaxing hers forward to tangle with his. Sliding her arms around his neck she pulled him closer to her even as his arms tightened around her waist lifting her feet off the ground as their kiss escalated.

She hadn't realized they moved until she felt her back pressed up against a wall and she brought her legs up to wrap around his waist moaning into his mouth when his arousal brushed the spot where the heat was pooling. A small cry escaped her lips when he thrust against that spot again and he swallowed the cry slanting his mouth over hers again.

"Oh," she sighed half moaned when they broke the kiss for him to trail kisses down her neck. Pushing back against the hard warmth that was making her go crazy she groaned when he gave a particularly hard thrust into her sending her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Oh god," she breathed when he palmed her breast pinching one of her nipples. "Duo," she moaned bringing his lips back up to hers. She was so close she just needed him to keep doing that a little bit more and she would be there. Duo panted against her lips as he pinned her body harshly against the wall and shuddered with the need to hold on and wait for her to cum. He could tell she was close and the sounds she was making while rubbing herself against him was going to dive him to fuck her against the hallway wall and not care if someone came by. His hand started snaking its way down contemplating doing just that when there was a loud cough from their left. The two froze and snapped their heads to the side to see a red Dorothy looking to the side unable to meet their eyes.

"Um . . ." she squeaked and coughed again glancing at the two before looking away again. "Um, I think you should come with me Relena," blurted Dorothy as she glanced at Relena and saw the incredulous look on her face.

Looking back at Duo she gave him a pitiful look as he stepped back and allowed her to slide down his body. As she slid down she noticed his arousal wasn't completely gone and rubbed herself against him pulling a hiss past his lips as he stared down at her with a heated gaze. Smiling innocently up at him she pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

"I'll see you later?" she asked and he ran his hand across her butt as he gave her a curt nod before releasing her. She hurried over to Dorothy who grabbed her arm before dragging her off back the other way towards the gym.

Duo released a long sigh and ran a hand over his face. 'God I must be crazy,' he thought as he looked at the corner Relena had disappeared with the other girl. Turning to head back to class he was painfully reminded of his problem that she had left him with and willed him erection to go away as he climbed the stairs. 'Why does my body react to Relena when I'm gay?' he wondered. Stopping he stared ahead blankly as he remembered the way she made him feel. 'She makes me feel the way WuFei does,' he thought wildly as his realization dawned on him. Shaking his head he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, he refused to even think of what that meant right now. He would have to avoid Relena until he figured out what it was she made him feel.

Picking up the pace he hurried towards his math class as he brought his body back under control.

"Relena what the fuck were you two doing?" her best friend hissed at her.

"It was pretty obvious Doro, and you interrupted," she whispered back stabbing a finger into the other girl's chest.

"You must have lost what little sense you have left," the taller girl said sounding sympathetic.

Relena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms glaring at her. "I have not."

"You must have!" she screeched throwing her hands up and stalking away from her friend. "You two were practically fucking in the hallway. If I hadn't showed up who know how far you would have gone," she said looking at the girl with panic in her clear blue eyes.

"You're exaggerating," she waved walking past he fuming girl.

"Relena!" she pleaded hugging her friend to her. "Please, take this seriously," she said "I don't want to see you get hurt." She said softly hugging the girl tighter.

"Ok, I promise," she sighed pushing the girl's hands away and looking at her. "Well let's go back to class," she smiled 'beside I need something to get my mind off of him' she thought to herself as they walked down the hallway.

"I still can't believe you guys though," grumbled Dorothy as they faded into the distance.

As Dorothy continued to grumble about the audacity of her actions, Relena thought back to her last encounter with Duo and the way his brother had reacted.

….

"_You little slut!" he yelled at her tightening his grip._

_She whimpered as fresh tears sprang from her eyes running down her cheek. Releasing her suddenly she fell to the floor in a pile of silk and satin skirts._

_Running a hand through his hair he swore again, reeling in his anger he turned his eyes back to the sobbing girl on the floor. "Do you even know what you have done?" he asked his voice full of pain. "I want to hurt you, make you bleed and feel my pain."_

. . . .

Now that she thought about it Quatre Winner had a serious little brother complex and she shuddered thinking what he would have done if he had seen their little display. That night Quatre wasn't the only one not happy about her kiss with Duo her father had been quite furious with her also, and her mother . . . well her mother hadn't said anything just sat and stared at her while her father ranted about her disrespectful behavior to her fiancé, a man she didn't care if he walked off the side of a cliff and fall to his death.

She didn't care if her parents disowned her or if their stupid business arrangement fell through. She would marry the man she loved even if it killed her. Her mood took a sudden turn from indignant to dismay and she bowed her head staring blankly at the floor. Her mother had married under the same circumstances yet she still by her father's side even though she didn't love him. She had also stayed faithful even though she knew her mother loved another. Could she really be that strong and marry someone she didn't love? No, no she would not submit herself to a one sided loveless marriage; she would rather die than suffer the way her mother did.

Her mother's lifeless blue eyes flashed behind her eyes again and she hardened her will. She would win Duo Winner over and prove to her parents that he was worthy to marry her off to than the lecherous Dorian Darlian.


	8. Love Escapades

Title: True Lies

Author: Chibikit

Pairing: Various

Warning: Drama, Angst, Sap, Some OOC, and AU

Disclaimer: Don't own just borrowing with the intention of returning unharmed.

A/N: Sorry for the late post everyone it's been a long while since I've been traveling to get home but I'm back and with your new chapter. Foxxy I'm glad you liked Temptress it took me a while to work on that chapter. To everyone who reads True Lies please don't forget to review it really keeps me energized to write!

Trowa looked at the note in his hand again and sighed, wondering what the person who wrote this love note looked like. 'Hopefully she's at least somewhat cute' he thought gazing out at the view of the city from the roof of the school.

"Barton-san," a quiet voice called getting his attention. Turning to look behind him he saw a small girl standing there with her head bowed, and took a moment to inspect the girl before him. She had wavy dark brown hair that reached just below her chin that was held back by a light blue headband. While she was a bit short in height she made up for it with her well developed assets. Her hands that were tightly clasped in front of her pushed her sizable cleavage together his gaze riveted on them as they rubbed together and bounced slightly as she fidgeted under his gaze. She had a small waist which had his member stirring as he pictured how it would fit perfectly in his large hands. Her hips were filled out nicely to compliment the shapely thighs which indicated she was active in a sport that involved running to some extent.

"Um . . ." she started and he brought his gaze back to her face and saw the deep red blush coloring her cheeks. Smiling slightly he held up the note in his right hand as he turned to walk towards her.

"Did you write me this note?" purred Trowa his baritone voice husky as his green eyes darkened with lust at her slight nod.

Stopping mere inches from her he held her chin between his thumb and index finger tilting her head up to look into her amber eyes. His lips quirked upward at the nervousness he saw in them, dropping the note onto the floor he caressed her cheek with his right hand as his left kept her face tilted upwards.

"What's your name?"

"C-Chie," the girl gasped out looking slightly dazed as he stroked her face and ran his thumb across her lips and they automatically parted.

"Thank you Chie," he murmured softly as he brushed his lips against hers in a light kiss. He pulled back slightly taking in her closed eyes and relaxed expression waiting. A slight moan and her body shifting closer to his was all the encouragement he needed and brought his lips back to hers in a firm kiss. Sliding his left hand behind her neck to hold her head in place and his right around her waist pulling her up against him, he slid his tongue across the seam of her lips seeking entrance.

She hesitantly parted her lips and he dove in claiming her mouth in a deep kiss, which had her moaning and stretching up onto her toes, sliding her arms around his neck. Two minutes later Trowa broke the kiss breathing hard as he planted butterfly kisses over her face. He paused to nibble on her ear, then moved on to trail kisses down her neck where he worried a particularly sensitive spot that had her sighing and going limp in his arms.

"Barton-san," Chie whimpered and he pulled away from her neck briefly.

"Trowa," he said in a voice gone completely male, "my name is Trowa." At her slight nod he returned his lips to her neck as his left hand palmed her right breast. The girl released a high pitched moan as he assaulted her body with his knowing touches. Walking them backwards into a wall he released the girl and took a step back trying to reign in his hormones. Her responses to his touch were pushing him over the edge and he wouldn't force himself on her. Trowa watched as the girl leaned against the wall and whimpered at the loss of contact between their bodies.

"No, Barton-san please don't stop," she panted reaching a hand out to him. Trowa groaned and squeezed his eyes shut against the temptation. Her lips red and swollen from his bruising kisses and the love bites that littered her neck, his resolve wouldn't hold he if kept looking at her.

A warm body pressing against his had his eyes snapping open and jerking away but the girl wrapped her arms around his neck holding him against her.

"Please," she whimpered "I-I want you, Barton-san," she cried looking up into his face with wide eyes and felt his member twitch as the girl gave herself up to him. Eyes darkening to forest green he growled and crushed his lips to hers as he bent to scoop her up bringing her legs around his waist. Once again he pushed her back against a wall and rubbed himself against her core.

The brunette girl gasped then groaned at the feeling that was pooling in the area he was rubbing against and she didn't want it to stop, the tingling kept growing the more he rubbed against and she moaned and mewled pleasure for him.

Pulling his lips from hers he placed his hands on her thighs as he let her slide down his body to stand on the ground once again, the motion caused her skirt to rise exposing her pink lacy underwear and she gasped looking up at him again with slightly frightened eyes.

"We can always stop if you don't want to," he said trying to alleviate her fears even as he swallowed thickly and prayed that she didn't. He watched as she shivered and slowly brought her hands to rest on top of his hooking their fingers into waist of her underwear and slowly started drawing them down while keeping her eyes locked onto his. When she couldn't push down further without breaking the contact between them she flipped their hands letting him take over sliding the garment down her legs, where he took a knee assisted her in removing them.

While still on his knee he slid his hands slowly up the back of legs he squeezed the globes of her ass briefly, before his hand wandered to her inner thigh of her left leg and slowly brought it over his right shoulder. He noticed her breathing had increased and were escaping her in short quick pants of breath. Turning his gaze temporarily to his target still covered by the dark blue material of her skirt he pushed it up and out of the way. He buried his nose in her cleanly shaved womanhood and inhaled her fresh clean scent; he braced one hand against her stomach and rolled his eyes up to her as he flicked his tongue out tasting her.

He smirked as the girl tossed her head back against the wall and cried out. Parting the lips of her sex with the thumb and index finger of his left hand he trailed his tongue up the pink flesh to the quivering piece of flesh he knew would make her release more sweet cries for him. After a few minutes of listening to her pleasurable cries Trowa slowly slid his longest finger into her tight wet channel and he groaned as her walls clamped down on the digit inside her. Pulling the nub full of sensitive nerves into his mouth and sucking hard he rubbed the tip of his tongue back and forth across her opening before adding a second finger causing the girl to shudder bucking against him as one hand slid into his hair and the other into hers. Thrusting his fingers into her he pulled his mouth away from her and just looked up at her as she lost herself in the pleasure.

The throbbing from his member brought him back to his own need still tightly encased in the now too tight cotton pants and he withdrew his fingers from her. He chuckled as his little Chie cried out at the loss of his fingers.

"Open your eyes Chie," he ordered and she obeyed looking at him with eyes clouded by lust. "I want you to watch me lick you off my fingers." He slowly brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked on them groaning at her clean taste as he rose to his feet. Popping his fingers out of his mouth he pinned the girl with an intense green stare the corners of his mouth quirking upward slightly.

Without saying anything he watched as he drifted towards him as if hypnotized by his gaze and stood waiting as he removed his uniform jacket dropping it on the generator unit. He nodded slightly to the trembling girl as she placed her small hands on the buckle at his waist and fumbled a little as she pulled it free moving on to the button and zipper pulling it down. Gracefully falling to her knees she pulled his silk boxers down and gasped when his swollen member bobbed free of its confinement dripping with precum.

He caressed her hair when she looked up at with wild eyes trying to soothe her.

"Do you want to stop?"

"N-no, I want to," she rushed to assure him. "I mean y-you did . . . you did the same for me," she blushed looking back down at his cock that was twitching. Gently grasping the swollen appendage and gently stroked it but jerked her hand back as he hissed out a slow breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she apologized.

Taking a deep breath he assured her that he enjoyed her touch and it didn't hurt in the least and told her to continue. He smiled down at the girl and thought how innocent she was and knew she most likely was a virgin. He choked and his knees almost buckled when he was swallowed fully and the girl started bobbing her head on his length.

'Good god,' he groaned 'never had he been deep throated to this extent by a virgin,' he thought to himself unable to form words. All too soon his mind was wiped of all thoughts as her throat convulsed around the head of his length and he braced his right arm against the wall and wound his left into her hair shifting his stance. Thrusting his hips forward in a shallow fashion he groaned clenching his teeth as he looked down at his cock sliding in and out of the girl's mouth. At the familiar feeling of his balls tightening he grasped both sides of her face holding her still as he slowly withdrew from her mouth with a slight pop.

Dragging her up by the shoulders he pulled her into a steamy kiss tasting the slight tang in her mouth from him. Breaking the kiss and turning her around he bent her over at the waist with her hands pressed onto the cool surface of the generator unit. Flipping her skirt up he exposed her bottom and dripping sex to the warm air and felt his member twitch in anticipation, gently kicking her legs wider he held her hip in his left hand as he stroked himself with his right. Guiding his length to her glistening sex he paused as she looked back at him, rubbing the head of his cock between her lips he tightened his grip on her hip as she tried to impale herself back against him.

Slowly pushing forward into the tight heat his brows furrowed in concentration as he was enveloped inch by inch, at her maiden head he paused to catch his breath and his ear caught her soft sniffles.

"It's too big, take it out!" she cried and whimpered trying to pull away from him.

"It's already in Chie, but it's going to hurt when I break through your virginity," he groaned in a pained voice. "Do you want us to stop now?"

Looking at him with tears in her eyes she saw the raw need on his face and couldn't say the words that would end her pain. She had put that look of pure need on his face and if a little pain was all she had to bear to make him happy she wouldn't stop. Shaking her head and looking away she braced herself for the pain. For the boy that she loved she would bear the pain just so he could look at her with those eyes again.

Reaching his hand under her to unbutton her shirt he pushed her felt the clasp for her bra at the front and popped it open freeing her breast of the confining material and tweaked her nipples. As her body started relaxing again he pulled back and thrust hard breaking through her maiden head and seating himself fully inside her.

Her cry of pain went unnoticed to him but he held still knowing they had to let the pain subside just a little. Stroking her ass and playing with her breast for a few he gave a tentative nudge of his hips, and slowly built up a rhythm that soon had her gasping and mewling softly. Nudging her legs wider and adjusted his position also had him sinking deeper into her moist cavern and he groaned when she clenched around his length drawing him in.

Starting his thrusting again he moans turned into high pitched mewls as his hips slapped against hers as he increased his pace. He pulled out of her when he felt his end nearing far too soon for his liking and decided to change their positions. Tugging on her shoulder he watched as she turned and scooted onto the generator, he pushed gently on her shoulder indicating she should lie back as he grasped her thighs pulling her towards the edge. Releasing one of her legs he guided him cock into her channel again, pushing his way home.

"Chie, so tight," he gasped pounding into her with quick hard thrusts.

"Trowa . . . Trowa," she screamed grabbing onto the edges of the generator as the pressure built. "Hnnn . . ." the girl groaned tossing her head to the side.

Lifting her legs higher he felt his end nearing but slowed his thrusting to prolong the feeling.

"Unnn, Trowa don't stop," she pleaded when he leaned forward pressing her knees to her chest as he suckled her right nipple. "No more," Chie groaned "no more teasing, please I need to cum Trowa . . . please," she begged.

Leaning back he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in wrenching a loud scream of pleasure from her throat. He continued those thrusts until he felt his balls tightening again and sped up his pumping to make the girl cum before him. The feeling of her gripping him impossibly tight as a scream of raw pleasure escaped her he continued driving into her until she sagged against the generator breathing hard. Quickly pulling out he quickly pumped his cock as he stumbled to the other side of the generator lining his cock up with her face his whole body going rigid. As he brought himself to climax he shot his seed onto her face and hair groaning through clenched teeth his eyes tightly shut. Taking in deep breaths of air he trembled as he came down from his powerful climax and looked down at the girl on the generator. He growled when he saw her dip her fingers in his semen on her face bringing it to her mouth suckling on them.

"Chie, you'll be the death of me," he said seriously not taking his eyes off her. She grinned wickedly and gave him a saucy wink before sitting up and walking over to her underwear. Trowa watched the girl with a predatory gaze even as he pulled up his boxers and pants tucking himself away and straightening his clothes. He watched as she removed a pack of tissues from her pocket cleaning herself up before turning to face him as he shrugged into his uniform jacket.

She walked up to him and pulled his head down giving him a sweet kiss before pulling back. "Thank you lover," she winked stepping back heading for the door. He watched her go and wondered when he would be able to slam into her tight folds again. Sighing he shook his head and turned his attention to less arousing thoughts like explaining to Dr. S why he missed most his class.

Quatre stood at the window of the darkened room looking out the window when the door opened and the person he was awaiting stepped in. He turned when the lights were turned on and the woman at the door let out a surprised gasp.

"Winner-san," she said momentarily stunned. "What are you doing in my office," she said cautiously as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

Smiling disarmingly at the teacher he discreetly took in the subtle changes to her appearance. Her hair was styled in one of the latest fashions and lacking the split ends that were present during their last encounter, her face was much more appealing thanks to the application of a little make up. Dropping his eyes to her ample cleavage he took in the satin chemise sleeveless blouse that was tucked into a knee length pencil skirt that accented her hips and flattered her calves, on her feet she wore matching wedge sandals.

Returning his gaze to her face his lips quirked at the light blush dusting her cheeks, opening turning his thoughts to the reason he visited he pushed the blue shopping bag towards her.

"I brought you a present," here he blushed a little and she cast him a wary gaze and he awarded her a point mentally for being cautious.

"I don't need any presents Winner-san. Thank you though," brushing the boy off she walked to a corner of her desk dropping her briefcase before moving over to some file cabinets on the opposite side of her desk opening one of the drawers.

Quatre slinked up to the teacher when she turned her back and reached around her grabbing her right breast in his hand causing her to scare. He chuckled sending a shiver through her frame; he tweaked her nipple between his fingers as he wrapped his left arm around her waist holding her against his body. With her new heels he noticed that her head now reached his chin, but pushed that information to the back of his head. Dipping his head he nudged hers aside to run his tongue against the exposed skin and nibble on her ear.

"Winner-san, we can't do this. You're a student," she tried to reason.

"Oh?"

Hiking her skirt up as he sucked on a spot behind her ear, he slipped his hand under finding the cloth of her lacy panties.

"Were you expecting me Ms. Misuki?" Quatre purred rubbing his index and middle finger against her in quick motions making her release choked mewls as she struggled to resist his touch. Pushing the fabric aside he slipped his middle finger into her hot core and grinned when the woman groaned loudly and tilted her head back onto his shoulder.

"Now this seems very familiar doesn't it Ms. Misuki?"

"Nnnh . . ." the woman moaned rocking against the finger. He laughed and pulled his finger out of the wanton vixen stepping away from her, he gave her a wicked smile when she turned to look at him in confusion as he slipped the finger into his mouth cleaning her juices off the digit. He laughed out loud again when she blushed and looked away from him.

"Come Ms. Misuki, I insist you take this gift" was the order from the blonde boy.

Walking over to the desk she bowed her head in shame knowing her will was too weak and he had shown her that when he played her body so well a few minutes ago. Opening the bag she stared in confusion at the item inside, looking at the blonde for an explanation she saw the same wicked glint in his eye from that first day.

"You wear it." When she continued to stare at it he sighed and took it out the bag. "Take off your underwear," he ordered eyeing her with a calculating gaze. Slowly she moved to remove her underwear resting it on the chair behind her.

Stepping around the desk he motioned for her to sit on the desk and she paused a second before doing as he had indicated. He held up the vibrating panties that had a slender rod in the middle, "This," he said motioning to the rod "goes inside of you. I have the remote that controls it with me," he explained as if discussing the weather.

He smirked as her mouth dropped open and briefly thought about filling it with his cock, but shook the thought away he could have his fun later. "Now of course it is proximity based, so it will only work if I'm near enough," he finished handing her the garment.

"Put it on,"

When she just stared at him he narrowed his eyes, but thought of a better plan. Reaching out to rub her again he watched as her body jerked.

"I promise it will be pleasurable for you," he murmured staring into her eyes as she sagged against the desk breathing slightly heavier.

When she had to insert the rod into herself she hesitated and he moved to assist her.

"You are already this wet" he reasoned showing her his fingers "it will go in easy here I will show you," and he slid the rod into her slowly, she clutched his shoulders and whimpered slightly when the rod bumped against her maiden head. "You know Ms. Misuki I'm a whole lot wider and longer than this toy," here he kissed her temple before continuing. "You'll thank me later," were the cryptic words as he pulled away from her completely, he grabbed her arms standing her up as he went about smoothing her clothes back into place before stepping back to look her over.

Tilting her head up to look into her eyes he smiled at her almost tenderly as she gave him a helpless look, unable to resist he pressed his lips to hers in a short sweet kiss. Releasing her he walked to the door opening it and exiting.

When the door closed behind him the distraught teacher buried her face in her hands sobbing but gasped and cried out a moment later when the rod inside of her started vibrating causing her to grab onto the desk for support as it sent waves of pleasure through her. The vibrations suddenly stopped as soon as they started and she leaned heavily against her desk knowing he was playing with her and most likely would do so throughout the day.

Half an hour later found Quatre standing outside of Ms. Misuki's third class of the day, looking into the glass door he watched as she turned to the green board to write the solution to some equation and turned on the vibrator. He smirked watching as she bit her lip against the stimulation and slide down the board sending her students into a panic. Breathing heavily she turned to the class telling them she was ok even though she had a white knuckled grip on her desk. Narrowing his eyes as he heard the steady voice she spoke in, he turned up the power to mid strength watching as her knees buckled and she whimpered. Stepping fully into view he felt pleased when her eyes snapped to his form standing outside her classroom door, he held her gaze as he alternated the speed from hi to low on the controller. Pushing her limit he maxed out the vibrator's speed watching as she cried out shaking on the floor. Pointing to the direction of the bathroom he signaled that he wanted her to meet him there and left heading to female bathroom.

When she entered two minutes later, most likely from assuring her students she was fine or dismissing her class he called her closer.

"How about we drop the formalities to make this go easier for the both of us," he said running his hands over her shoulders. "Strip for me Yayoi," the blonde asked even though he knew she had no choice.

"You w-want me to un. . .," Yayoi stuttered but was cut off by his sharp voice.

"Is there a problem? Or would you prefer the gymnasium? Most girls have a fetish about the gym," he continued heedless of presence.

Her slow movements caught his eye and he leaned against the sink watching her with bated breath as she slowly removed her skirt and blouse, before going to work on her bra. As she reached for the strap of the vibrating underwear he stopped her. Walking around her mostly nude form he stopped behind her to grope her breast and turn the vibrator on again. As he held her shuddering form against him he maneuvered them to stand in front of the bathroom's full wall mirror.

"Open your eyes Yayoi," he whispered against the shell of her ear as his warm breath puffed over it.

He smiled seductively as she opened her eyes and immediately started to struggle but his grip on her body was firm.

"No, stop it . . . I can't, please don't make me," she moaned and writhed in his arms.

Turning the vibrator off and making short work of the clasps on the underwear he watched in fascination as the rod slipped wetly out of her body dropping to the floor between her legs. Spreading her lips open exposing her hot core to the cool air he felt himself harden as he stood witness to her juices flowing out of her pink center and down her legs.

"You're beautiful Yayoi," he groaned rubbing a finger over her clit wringing a pleasurable cry out of her. He watched in satisfaction as her eyes slitted open watching his finger as it disappeared into her wetness and her juices started flowing faster. Stepping away from her to remove his clothes he stood naked in all his gold and tanned glory before her. He didn't think it was possible but his cock got even more rigid as her eyes greedily drank in the sight of him naked. Stepping over her to he bent her over the sink spreading her legs wide.

"I want you to watch me in the mirror as I take you," was the husky request. "Watch me Yayoi," he groaned slowly sinking into her slick warmth. Mewling and pushing back onto his engorged length she groaned sexily when he stopped at her maidenhead.

Bucking his hips twice in quick jabs he felt the pop as her barrier was breached and he sunk fully into her. "Unnn," he gasped tightly gripping her hip to hold her still when she rocked back onto his length that was sucking him down into her.

"Quatre-sama, please I need to feel you moving in me," she begged with a sexy whine that had his member twitching inside of her.

Pulling his hips back he slammed back into her, her groans and yells of ecstasy urging him on, he slowly built the pace of the sinful dance between their bodies. Tossing his head back he panted at how good it felt to be inside her.

"Your mine, mine no one else," he punctuated his words by slapping his hips harder and deeper into her and she cried out gripping the edges of the sink with her hands as she continued to watch him fuck her in the mirror.

Pulling her back he turned them to face the mirror and lifted her left leg onto the sink opening her up to him and changing the angle of his thrusts. The new angle must have been immensely pleasurable because her cries rose in crescendo, and sounded like music to his ears.

"Quatre-sama, it's yours . . . all . . . no one else, Unnn" she chanted barely able to keep her eyes open as the pressure pooled in her stomach. She cried out in frustration when he slipped out of her when she was so close to cumming but when she looked behind her and saw him laying some of the hand towels on the floor before laying down. He lay on his back and stroked his cock watching as she muffled a sob and stumbled over to him.

He angled his cock to her entrance as she sunk down onto him sighing when he was inside her again. Placing his hands on her hips he helped her pump on his cock for a few, then moved his hands to her breasts that were bouncing from her motions. Sitting up he sucked on her left breast while fondling the right and tweaking the nipple, then switched to the other sucking on it while playing with the other.

Lying back onto the towels he turned his head looking at the woman who was bouncing on his member in the mirror and groaned. 'Virgins do make the best fucks,' he thought groaning as her body clenched around him when she rose up onto her knees and sucked him in when she dropped back down. Looking down his body where hers joined with his he felt himself swell inside her, planting his feet flat on the ground and spreading his legs he got a good grip on her thighs and changed the pace to quick hard thrusts and pushed her forward, her breast hanging in his face and the pumped his cock into her harshly.

Snagging one of nipples in his mouth he held it lightly between his teeth and listened to her scream of pleasure as her walls clamped down on his still thrusting member seeking to pull him over the edge with her as she climaxed hard her body going rigid as she rode the waves of pleasure. Flipping them over he spread her legs wide plunging back into her roughly seeking his climax, when his sac tightened against his body he pulled out just as his cock exploded spraying his seed over her stomach, chest and face.

Groaning loudly Quatre continued to pump his cock as he rode out his orgasm, thin ribbons of semen still squirting out the tip of his member.

Slumping forward onto his hands over woman who had yet to move he gave her body the once over admiring the sight she made covered in sweat and his semen, her hair wild and spread out around her and her body flushed from release.

Feeling his cock grow hard again he shoved into her still sensitive body pumping hard and fast. If he was going to be hard then she was going to satisfy him for as long as it took to pacify his needs. At her cry and the sound of the bell ringing he leaned close to her face.

"If you don't want to get caught by a teacher or worse a student, you'll keep your voice down," he whispered. Lifting her legs he continued his hard thrusts into her forcing her to muffle her pleasure filled cries as the hallway filled with students who were switching classes or heading to lunch.

At feeling her second orgasm squeezing out of her he pulled out and crawled up her body rubbing his cock against her lips and he pumped his shaft, when her mouth opened he pushed his way inside and fucked her mouth as she sucked him to climax. Filling her mouth with his seed he pulled out lightly stroking himself as he sprayed her face again with ribbons of his release.

"You look good with you cum all over you," he grinned looking at her. Standing he walked over to the sink soaking a hand towel in warm water then walked back to Yayoi as she was sitting up and gently started cleaning her face before moving on to other areas soiled by his semen.

When she was fully cleaned and dried he pulled helped her redress herself minus the vibrator, and then turned to redress himself. As they stepped to the door he pulled her into a deep kiss that left her breathless then set her back on her feet.

"We'll play another game later," he said softly as he opened the door and walked out of the women's room not caring if anyone saw him leave, or what they thought of the woman who would exit shortly after him.

Walking down the hallway he his mood light and airy after getting rid of his sexual frustrations, his mind ran to the woman he just fucked senseless and smiled. He would have to take her out shopping for something nice sometime, maybe a candlelit dinner in a private room at that restaurant he liked. His eyes darkened with lust as he thought about all the places he could have her in and he exhaled deeply to bring his hormones back under control or he might just have to drag her back into the bathroom again for another round.

"Winner-sama," purred a feminine voice breaking him out of his thoughts and he turned to see a tall girl he remembered to be a fellow senior in one of his classes. He eyed the girl who was standing in the doorway of one of the schools labs, with long back hair and bright blue eyes. She had a soft beauty to her but the licentious smirk on her face belied any innocence to her. "I have a project," here she dropped her eyes to the bulge in his pants he had yet to will away, "that needs special attention and I was wondering if you would like to help?" she finished licking her glossed lips.

Erection returning full force a seductive smile crept onto his face and he turned walking towards the open lab door as the girl backed into the room.

"Of course Lila, who am I to stand in the way of your educational advancements?" her feminine giggle was the last thing heard as he shut and locked the door behind him.


	9. Perfect Timing

Title: True Lies

Author: Chibikit

Pairing: Various

Warning: Drama, Angst, Sap, Some OOC, and AU

Disclaimer: Don't own just borrowing with the intention of returning unharmed.

A/N: This is another update just for you guys. I feel bad since it took me 3 days and 5 different flights to get home, I'm kind of tired and will be sleeping a lot instead of writing so here is another chapter to hold you over till I rest up.

The rest of the week passed by fairly quickly and without incident one would think with the way things were going it was almost too perfect. But not being one brush off the little blessings that come his way WuFei enjoyed to peace for however long it would last. Speaking of peaceful he had spent almost all of this week with his sexy little nymph, and that was surprising in the least. When he had asked the other boy about the increased visits he was told about the weekend retreat for the swim team.

"_Duo," he said softly getting the boy's attention not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment they were sharing at the moment._

"_Hm?"_

"_Not that I'm complaining, but you've been with me all week almost. Is . . . is something wrong?" WuFei questioned._

"_No. I just wanted to spend as much time with you before the swim retreat coach set up for us this weekend," he answered simply then turned a placed a chaste kiss on the other boys' lips._

_As Duo pulled away from the light caress of lips WuFei looked into his wide eyes and felt as the he was drowning in the violet depts. He wasn't sure if it was the quiet setting, the breeze softly rustling through the grass or if the was the sunlight filtering through the tree that danced along Duo's chestnut hair but he felt himself strongly drawn to the other boy. With strong but tender arms he pulled the braided boy closer and pressed his lips against his memorizing the taste and feel of them, when he felt he had accomplished that he slid his tongue across the seam of soft lips and was granted access, where he repeated the same process._

Lying back against the green grass he looked up at the sky through the tree and closed his eyes, against the bright sun as the leaves fluttered in the wind.

"WuFei," called a soft tenor voice from his left and he turned his head opening his eyes to look up at the one who occupied his thoughts recently.

"Hey love," he smiled tenderly as he gazed at the one standing above him.

"I came to let you know that I will be leaving today for the retreat," he informed WuFei as he took a seat beside him staring ahead. Staring at Duo's pensive profile he could tell the other was just as disappointed about the change of schedule as he was.

"When will you be back?" inquired WuFei as he slowly pushed his upper body up onto his elbows looking into the distance.

"Not till Saturday night," he said solemnly.

Nodding once to signify he understood they lapsed into a momentary silence. He suddenly remembered his own news he had for the boy and turned to tell him.

"I will be leaving on Friday for Hiroshima," informed WuFei watching for Duo's reaction out the corner of his eye. "Master Long invited me to the dojo he runs for extra lessons this weekend," he finished but sighed when the other boy continued to stare ahead.

Suddenly Duo turned to him and smiled serenely, "Good luck this weekend then, and do your best," Duo encouraged just as his cell phone rang. He watched as the silver cell was flipped open and the other boy answered.

"Yes," was the emotionless greeting.

He sat quietly while the Duo answered the person on the other line with one word emotionless answers before hanging up and rising to his feet.

"Sorry WuFei, I have to go now," Duo apologized as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend before his long weekend.

"It's ok, see you soon," smiled WuFei when they broke the kiss. His boyfriend nodded to him and turned on his heels striding back the way he came. Rising to his feet he took the other path back to the school, there was no reason to stay there if he wouldn't have Duo's company.

Duo sat quietly in his seat on the bus across from the teacher his duffle in the seat next to him as he stared out the window of the moving bus and played with his cell phone in his pocket.

"Winner-san? Why not join your teammates and play some cards," asked his coach but went unheard by the brooding boy. He had always thought the boy was beautiful and intelligent, but very standoffish and this weekend he was going use the time to get past those icy violet pools. His first day as a teacher he had met the young freshman and thought he was a girl as probably most others had, and was drawn in. His eyes were the most guarded he had ever come across, and his effeminate features made him quite appealing. He had given the boy private lessons to help him progress and improve and after every good dive he would be granted a small smile, or those exotic eyes would hold a tiny spark of warmth to them.

Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder to get his attention he was rewarded with the full gaze of those wide violet eyes.

"Oh, coach," the slightly dazed boy said. "I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Yea I did but I guess you were miles away. Mind if I sit here?" he asked indicating the spot where his duffle sat.

"Sure," answered Duo as he reached for his bag putting in on the rest beneath his seat. Returning his attention to the teacher he waited for the man to repeat his question.

"This should be a good experience for you, to keep your skills honed," his coach informed and he nodded.

"I understand, and I think it is a good idea," he agreed.

"It will be tough but just remember to stick with it ok?"

"Of course," smiled Duo and he could have sworn he saw a red tint creep across his coach's cheeks but shook the silly thought away.

"Well tonight we are all going to eat and have a good time before practice in the morning," the man said standing and returning to his seat and Duo watched him go before pulling out his cell phone typing out a quick text and pushing the send button. Returning the phone to his pockets he smiled and turned his gaze back out to the passing scenery.

Friday evening WuFei stepped out of his limo at the gates of a large traditional Japanese compound stood in awe at the historical building for a few before shaking himself out of his gaping stupor. Walking forward he stopped at the gate and rung the bell and waited to be let in. He didn't have to wait long before a woman opened the gates wearing a lavender kimono complete with Geta slippers.

"May I help you sir?" she asked politely.

"Yes I'm Chang WuFei, Master Long is expecting me," he told her as he turned to fully face her. He raised an eyebrow as the woman gasped her eyes widening as a hand raised to cover her mouth.

"Oh please do come in Master Chang," she bowed respectfully stepping back as he moved forward. He waited as she shut the gates and returned to his side.

"Right this way Sir. Master Long is awaiting your arrival in the tea room," she shuffled off and he followed silently behind her. Entering the house he exchanged his shoes for traditional house shoes and was instructed to leave his bags at the entrance hall so that they may be taken to his room and was led through the house to the tea room. Kneeling before the door in the hallway they waited as the Master inside called enter before the servant slid the door open for him. Rising to his feet he stepped into the room and was awed by the setup of the room. Tan Tatami mats covered the floor the walls were all in a rice paper that complimented the floor, lanterns hanging from a high ceiling and a wide round table was set up in the middle with tea and cake. Remembering his manners he bowed low to his host.

"Thank you Master Long for inviting me into your home," he said sincerely.

"Ah, you are welcome. Come join us young Chang," waved the older man. He frowned at the older man's use of the word 'us' and raised his head to look at the table and saw the last person he expected to see.

"Mei Lan?" he asked surprise coating his voice as he stared that the girl sitting beside his Kendo Master.

"Chang-sama," she screeched equally surprised. The older man looked between the two youths puzzled, then let out boisterous laugh at the expressions of surprise the two teens wore, drawing their gaze to him.

"I see you know my spitfire daughter Mei Lan, Chang. Tell me how you have come know each other?" he asked looking at the still standing boy and waved him to sit at the low table.

"Mei Lan is my personal assistant at my family's estate," he said casually even though he felt uncomfortable.

"Oh this is the Chang you were telling me about who was running around in his birthday suit," Master Long grinned looking at the boy who was gaping at him and his daughter.

"Father!!" shrieked Mei Lan slamming her hands on the low table as her father laughed merrily. Grinning sheepishly at the fuming Chinese boy she apologized. "I'm sorry Chang-sama my father doesn't know when to shut his mouth," she said glaring over at her father.

A servant entering saved him from having to respond and provided the time he needed to bring his embarrassment and anger under control. "Master Long, I didn't know you had a daughter," he paused to sip from his tea cup "then again I never knew Mei Lan-san last name." he changed the direction of conversation around them, as the older man answered he inwardly sighed and they continued the rest of the evening in amicable company.

The next morning after they had arrived they were given a tour of the hotel they were staying at. Duo gazed around him at the lush green grass and palm trees, as a gust of warm air passed over him and sighed deeply. The tour guide had been showing them around for the past half hour and her voice was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Hey Winner, enjoying the tour?" asked a voice behind him and he glared over his right shoulder.

"What did I say?" the blue eyed boy grinned and Duo felt his left eye twitch. He was hot, still hungry and his patience with Barton was depleting faster than a puddle in the desert heat. When a sinew arm was thrown across his shoulders he snapped.

"Get off me Barton, and for Kami's sake shut up," he growled at the still grinning boy then stalked off to catch up to the rest of the group but suddenly felt dizzy and stopped holding his head in his hand.

"Hey you ok there Winner?" Heero asked his voice full of concern when the normally stoic boy stopped so suddenly and held his head. Placing his hand on Duo's shoulder he had a moment to fell the tense muscles under the white button down shirt before the braided boy snarled at him and shaking off his arm. "Duo wait," he called but stopped abruptly as the boy turned on him.

Heero smirked as the other swung around to bite his head off, "Don't . . ." was all the irate boy got out and he watched in slow motion as Duo reached up to grab his head again then crumple to the paved path they were walking on. The sound of Duo's body hitting the floor pulled him out of his daze and he rushed forward to the fallen boy.

"Shit! Duo wake up," panicked Heero as he placed two fingers against the sweaty skin of Duo's neck checking for a pulse and found one but it was beating rapidly. Looking around them wildly he saw their group quite a way down the path and called out.

"Help! Someone, help us!" he shouted drawing their attention. He sighed when he saw their coach race over, he sighed sagging back onto his heels after he had loosened the unconscious boy's collar.

Their coach skidded to a halt next to them and dropped to his knees next to Duo slightly out of breath. "Barton what happened," the coach questioned even as he checked the boy over. Turning to the hotel's guide he told her to call their doctor and inform him that they would be bringing a patient in most likely due to a heat injury. Scooping up his charge he dismissed the other student back to their rooms as he took Duo up to the infirmary.

Almost an hour later Duo groaned painfully as he slowly sat up. The harsh cotton sheets against his skin and the smell of disinfectant told him he wasn't in his own bed.

"What . . ."

"Duo-kun," his coach called sounding anxious as he stepped around the curtain rushing to his side. "Are you ok? You gave us all quite the scare when you collapsed," his coach filled in when he saw the confused look on his charge's face.

"The doctor said you were just a little dehydrated and were probably hungry," he informed pouring Duo a glass of water. "Did you eat this morning?" the coach inquired peering at the silent boy as he sipped the cool water.

"Not really, that woman rushed us out of the breakfast room so fast," he growled handing the glass back to the older man.

Nodding he made a mental note to chastise the woman, because of her his important person ended up a casualty.

"Well you can take the rest of . . ." he began but was forced to step back as the boy swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"No, we came here for training and I'm not going to lay here like an invalid," determined violet eyes flashed with stubborn defiance.

Sighing, the coach ran a hand through his light brown hair, "I just know I'm going to regret this," he groaned. Duo smirked as the sandy haired man's will dissolved and quickly slipped his feet into his shoes.

Once they arrived at the pool area after making a stop at Duo's room so he could change they were swarmed by the concerned members of his team, he stood silent as the coach had alleviated everyone's fears. Now he stood on the spring board looking down at the blue waters below and thought maybe he should have taken the offer to rest. Shaking off his doubt he prepared for his dive. Launching off the board he set up for a pike then a simple tuck before making his body taut as he hit the cool waters.

After he broke the surface he lazily floated on his back staring up at the high ceilings not in the mood to get out of the pool just yet. He watched with a sense of detachment as two of his teammates performed a synchronized dive, not sure why he felt so odd. Flipping over he swam to the pool's edge and climbed out.

"You had me worried," complained Heero taking a seat next to Duo.

"Thanks," came the soft response and Heero glanced at the boy not sure he was hearing right.

"What was that?" returned Heero leaning closer even as Duo glared at him.

"Thank you Barton," he sighed deeply rising to his feet. Slowly walking away he turned back to Heero. "Oh and Barton, never call me Duo again," he finished turning around walking to collect his duffle.

Jumping to his feet Heero chased after the other, he looked way too tired for his tastes. After all he did collapse earlier so it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on him. "Hey sorry about that, can we start over?" he smiled holding out a hand.

Duo stopped and looked at the boy beside him who was smiling holding out his hand. He stared at the hand for a second then looked into Prussian blue eyes. Slowly he raised his hand accepting the gesture of friendship. 'Kami I hope I don't come to regret this,' he thought silently, as he watched the boy's smile brighten.

"So, I don't know about you but I'm starving. What do you say we find something to eat," Heero said loudly causing Duo to wince at his new friends' cheerfulness.

Coach Sasaki watched the two boys shake hands, and felt annoyance with the blue eyed boy rise to the forefront. He would have to keep an eye on Barton, and make sure he didn't get any ideas in his head about Duo. He would have to make his move tonight if he wanted to boy the know how he felt.

WuFei slashed his Bokken downward, then brought it back up angling it to the right and thrust forward. He worked his way through the moves master long had thought him earlier that morning and it was nearing lunch now. Ending his practice he bowed to his imaginary partner and stepped off the mat. Yesterday's practice had gone well and he soaked up the new knowledge like a sponge. Putting away the items he had used he exited the dojo heading to his room to freshen up before going into the dining room.

Approaching the dining room he saw Mei Lan heading to the dining room also from the opposite direction. They bowed to each other, and then WuFei turned and slid the door open allowing her to step in before him. When they were sat around the table awaiting the master, the silence was deafening but he didn't mind listening to the bamboo water fountain in the gardens.

When the door slid open again and Master Long stepped in they got up and bowed to him and waited for him to take his seat before re-seating themselves.

"How was your day father?" asked Mei Lan as one of the servants brought in their meal.

"Quite well thank you," he smiled at his daughter, "I have a good training planned out for everyone tomorrow, so I hope you two are ready," he said sternly eyeing the two teens.

"Yes Master Long," nodded WuFei.

"Yes Father," answered Mei Lan as her father picked up his chopstick and started eating.

Swallowing her food Mei Lan turned her gaze upon the boy beside her. "Master Chang how was your practice today," she asked politely.

"It was fine thank you, Mei Lan," he nodded curtly, and then glanced at her. "I haven't seen you all day, were you practicing elsewhere?"

"Yes. I like to train in the gardens from time to time," she smiled blushing softly.

"Ah I see, fresh air can be good sometimes," he commented idly as he picked up a tuna roll.

WuFei spent the rest of his day reading in the library and attended dinner with his host and daughter before retiring for the night. As he lay on his futon his phone beeped and he silently flipped it open reading the text. 'See you soon.' It read and he smiled knowing he missed the braided boy each day he went without seeing him. Returning his phone to the pallet beside him he closed his eyes settling down for the night.

"Hey beautiful," purred a light baritone over the line making Mimi smile brightly.

"Oh my god, DUO!" shouted Mimi clutching the phone closer to hear his every word.

"Hey calm down! Miss me yet?" he asked and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Silly question," she rolled her eyes.

"Well I've got bad news sweetheart," he sighed softly bringing a frown to her face.

Around a corner Quatre was just returning from the work out room when he heard Mimi squeal his brother's name and he quickend his pace wondering if his brother was back already. He had missed that brown and gold head of hair and sparkling indigo eyes, turning the corner he saw Mimi had her back to him but seemed to be on the phone. As the girl shifted he hurried behind the corner and glanced around for the other phone. Spotting one down the hall he glanced back at the girl to make sure she hadn't seen him and made his way to it, lightly lifting the receiver he took a deep breath and listened in on the conversation.

"What's going on Duo?" Mimi asked worriedly.

"Nothing bad really, but I won't be returning till around just after dinner on Sunday," he said a little sadly.

"Oh I see," the girl replied feeling disappointed about not seeing her best friend until probably Monday.

"Don't worry I'll bring you a souvenier," he said cheerily sensing her depressed mood. "Oh do me a favor also can you tell WuFei, I won't be able to meet him on Sunday for lunch? He was supposed to come pick me up but I won't be able to meet him," he said quickly.

"Sure I'll let him know," she nodded even though he couldn't see it. After a few moments she said goodbye to him hanging up the phone and Quatre made sure to hang up at the same time as her. Smiling as a plan formed in his head he stepped around the corner and walked towards the girl.

"Was that my little brother Mimi?" Quatre asked curiously.

Spinning around in surprise at his sudden appearance she quickly schooled her expressions. "Yes Winner-sama it was," she said blandly staring at the boy who smirked at her.

"Oh what did he say? I'm sure it was a message for family," he tossed his hair waiting for her to tell him.

"No Winner-sama it wasn't. He asked me to run some errands for him that is all. Please excuse me I must return to my chores," she bowed stepping around him before he could ask anymore question.

Quatre watched the girl go and smiled a secret smile as he turned to go to his room. It seemed his little brother was keeping secrets from him again; he would have to put a stop to that. As he continued down the hall his anger rose at the ones who were trying to take his little brother away from him and his face darkened with every step he took.

Mimi had tried calling the Chang boy but she kept getting a server message saying "The cell phone user you trying to reach is outside of the service area. Please try your call again later." Hanging up the phone she sighed worriedly, she hated failing Duo in the tasks he gave her. Someone calling her name had her looking up to the head chef she had went out shopping with and smiled tenderly at the plump woman and pushed her cart over to the waving woman.

Duo hung up the front desk's phone and said thank you to the desk clerk who smiled and blushed at him. Shaking his head he walked back to Heero and flopped down onto one of the couches in the lobby closing his eyes.

"Wow never thought I would see the day that the illustrious Winner-sama would be anything but perfect," he commented staring at his manicured nails.

Cracking on eye open to glare at the boy across from him he sighed when he caught the grin creeping across Heero's lips. "If you hadn't kept me up last night I wouldn't have to," he complained in a tired voice.

Leaning forward onto his arms totally unfazed by the other's cranky mood he smirked. "Oh come on you had fun and you know it," he said daring the other boy to object.

Closing his eye Duo grunted neither agreeing nor disagreeing. Last night Heero had brought two bottles of some kind of alcohol to his room and they had spent the night trading stories while getting drunk. After an hour of drinking Heero had asked if he had anyone special in his life and he had avoided the question. WuFei had come to mind but that was a bit personal and he excused himself to the bathroom. Pulling his phone out Duo sent a text message to WuFei when Heero had opened the door startling him into dropping his phone into the toilet. At the time it was funny the two of them had stood over the toilet laughing at the silver phone as it shimmered in the water. Swiping a hand over his face Duo cursed himself for listening to the impulsive boy he seemed perfectly fine with himself after drinking a whole bottle of liquor by himself.

Sunday at seven sharp WuFei rang the bell to the Winner estate and waited for someone to open the door. When Quatre Winner opened the door he was highly surprised and wondered where the butler was.

"Chang!" the blonde exclaimed warmly waving the shocked boy inside. "What brings you by this time of night?"

"Good evening Winner-san," WuFei said bowing to the other blonde. "Is your brother home? I was supposed to meet him today," he said a little nervously.

"Hmm? Duo . . . oh he said he would be back shortly," Quatre smiled disarmingly at the sexy boy across from him. "Come sit I'll have some tea brought to us," he said leading the way to the sitting room.

WuFei sat on one end of the couch and steadfastly ignored the blonde who came back into the room and sat unnecessarily close to him.

"Can I tell you something Chang?" he glanced shyly at the Chinese boy.

Eyeing the suspicious boy he nodded stiffly for the other to continue. "You know I'm glad you are my little brother's friend," he started softly leaning over to pour tea into the cups, and offered one to his guest. "I've always been all he's had," here he gave an amused chuckle. "I'll admit I'm a little jealous," he said slowly watching WuFei raise the cup to his lips sipping the hot tea.

"You have no need to worry Winner-san, I'm just helping him with a project," WuFei reassured, taking another sip of tea. "Hmm this tea is good. What is it?" he asked staring down into the cup.

"You like it? It's Duo's favorite . . . Jasmine," he smiled when dark haired boy drained his cup replacing it on the table. Sliding closer he placed a hand on WuFei's leg and stared up into the dark eyes a slight flush gracing his cheeks.

"W-winner-san what are you doing," the younger boy choked out leaning away from the blonde who was suddenly too close for comfort.

"I've always found you very handsome WuFei-san," he said huskily leaning closer still.

His breathing had suddenly got very heavy and the room he could have sworn rose ten degrees also, and the beautiful boy in front of him was looking more appealing by the moment. Shaking his head he pushed the advancing blonde away from him missing the look of anger that briefly crossed the angelic features.

Shrinking in on himself Quatre's breath hitched as tears sprung to his eyes. "I'm sorry . . . I should have. I'm sorry," he sobbed as tears ran freely down his face.

WuFei felt bad, he didn't want whatever was happening between them to happen. But seeing the normally confident boy cry he felt bad and this was after all his boyfriend's brother, maybe if he explained the blonde wouldn't tell his brother.

"Winner-san," he began reaching out to put a hand on the shaking shoulders, "I'm sorry but I . . ." his words were cut off as Quatre threw himself into his arms burying his head into his neck.

"I know you don't think I'm the one for you," he hiccupped "but can you please just hold me?" he asked softly and smiled when the strong arms encircled him.

WuFei didn't know what was happening to his him. The boy in his arms was warm and soft and a certain part of his body was taking certain notice. His arms tightened of their own accord around the one pressed against him.

Raising watery aqua eyes Quatre stared into the dark ones looking down on him and cheered inwardly. Tilting his head up slowly the blonde lightly pressed his lips to the firmly set ones above his briefly before he was pushed back gently.

"We can't do this," the dark eyed boy forced himself to say not looking the blonde in the eye.

"Why? What's so wrong about it?" he saw the pink lips say, but the word didn't register. The only thing that mattered was those soft lips that were steadily getting closer to his. Quatre gasped opening his mouth as the mouth above his dominated him, he smiled victoriously when that hot mouth trailed across his face to his neck leaving small love bites. Groaning he arched his back tilting his head when a hand simultaneously found a rosebud nipple pinching it as the man's mouth latched onto a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Uhnn . . . oh god," he cried out losing himself to the pleasure coursing through his body. Kami what had he gotten himself into he gasped writing under the tall boy clad in white, slitting his eyes open he stared out of dazed eyes at the door and wall. He was so far gone that he hadn't realized they were lying upon the couch and had lost their shirts quite a while ago. Turning his head he slipped his tongue into the hot mouth tasting it fully and thought his plan was definitely proving worthwhile. Reversing their positions, he straddled the other boy pressing their erections together, WuFei cried out from the contact and his own moan of pleasure joined with his dark lovers.

"Too much clothes," he growled and worked furiously at the fastenings to WuFei's pants undoing them and yanking the pants and underwear down in one motion. Once the boy was naked before him he took his time running his eyes over the tanned muscled body taking in every detail then drifted his gaze to the sizable length that was jutting out from a nest of trimmed dark hair.

"Oh god," he whispered still staring at the twitching cock "You're a fucking god," he exclaimed.

"Are you only going to stare," he asked snapping the blonde out of his daze.

Smirking teasingly he began to undo his belt slowly slipping it out of the loops and dropping it to the floor. Sliding his hands to the fastening of his pants he worked it open slowly drawing the zipper down with equally slow movements, letting them slide down his legs to the floor revealing his nakedness beneath. Kicking the pants away he watched as WuFei sat up running his heated gazed up and down his body. He yelped when an arms shot out pulling him down onto the hard body of his lover and his lips were devoured by the Chinese boy like a drowning man.

Breaking the kiss Quatre slid down the hard body till he was eye level with the dripping sex of his lover and stroked the firm length brushing his thumb over the swollen head smearing the pre-cum there. Smirking at the need he saw in the dark eyes he swallowed the boy deeply and hummed drawing a scream of pleasure from him.

WuFei was in heaven, and barely able to keep a straight thought as his length slid in and out of that hot talented mouth. Throwing his head back he gasped out a warning to the blonde as he released into his mouth.

After WuFei had stopped thrusting into his mouth he pulled away to sit back against the arm of the chair spreading his legs wide. The boy with midnight hair was about to advance on his wicked little tease of a lover when said lover held out a hand to stave him off.

Spitting the semen into his hand he reached down to prepare his entrance, throwing his head back when he inserted one finger coating his insides. He worked the single digit in and around before adding a second hissing at the slight burn as his muscles protested the invasion. Soon he was pushing back onto his own fingers groaning and gasping, slitting open his eyes he added a third finger and almost came at the sight of the raven haired boy stroking his own cock while watching him intently. "WuFei," he groaned as he continued impaling himself onto his fingers watching the other boy.

"Enough," WuFei growled huskily as he pulled Quatre to him and positioned him over his throbbing member. Positioning himself at the pink puckered entrance he allowed the blonde to slowly impale himself onto his cock and gripped the slender hips tightly as he was sheathed into the heat of the lithe body.

"Uhnn," he groaned once he was fully inside the tight body.

Quatre rocked slowly feeling deliciously full, his head was swimming with pleasure and he needed the other to let him move. Rising onto his knees he slammed back down and they both cried out loudly from the friction but couldn't stop themselves from separating and joining over and over again in the erotic dance their bodies were participating in.

WuFei planted his feet firmly on the couch and thrust firmly up into the tight channel that was gripping him like a vice and was rewarded with a scream of pleasure from Quatre. Angling his hips to hit that spot over and over, he rode on the pleasure that the screams were causing to his body.

Duo walked up the driveway to his front door after being dropped off by the bus driver, hitting the illuminate button on his digital watch he glanced at the screen which read nine fifteen and sighed. He was tired and hungry, after being stranded out in the middle of nowhere for three hours as the driver tried to fix the tire then having to wait for a tow truck when there radiator started leaking.

The fates just seemed to be against him today he thought wryly. As he stepped up to the front door he smiled wanly, he never thought he would be happy to come home to this place but hopefully he could finish out the rest of the day in peace and relaxing. Pushing the door open he stepped in looking around then turned to shut it behind him. Walking into the foyer he took in the silence of the house and found it a bit odd for this time of night but shrugged it off and turned towards the stairs when light from the sitting room caught his eye and he did a double take. Stopping he turned to the sitting room instead as his curiosity got the better of him, but as he drew nearer he could make out muffled sounds filtering out the room.

'What the hell,' he thought thinking some maid was having a late night rendezvous with her lover. Anger rising at the thought that some slut was getting her jollies off in their house he lengthened his stride to the sitting room just as he was outside the door reaching for the handle he heard the person cry out in pleasure and threw the door open wide ready to tear into the couple, but froze just inside the door his duffle dropping to the floor all words and thoughts dying in his throat as he stared at the still thrusting pair.

A golden head was tossed back in ecstasy as the raven haired boy thrust up one final time cumming deep into his lover's body even as his partner shot his load onto his chest and stomach.

"Wu . . .Fei," sounded the stunned and shocked boy gaining the pair's attention. One surprised and fearful the other victorious and blissful, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. Slowly he started to shake his head as his feet carried him backwards away from the doorway.

Snatching up the fallen duffle he turned on his heels and raced up the stairs to his room silent tears streaming down his face. 'Oh god not again,' was the only thought racing through his mind as he ran to his room. 'Not again!'


	10. Loveless

Title: True Lies

Author: Chibikit

Pairing: Various

Warning: Drama, Angst, Sap, Some OOC, and AU

Disclaimer: Don't own just borrowing with the intention of returning unharmed.

A/N: Well I'm back bet you all thought I disappeared but sadly no. I've been writing and brainstorming while getting adjusted. Still a few kinks to work out but life should be pretty much on track. Here is your next installment until next time enjoy.

Duo lay curled on the black satin sheets his body wracked with sobs. He didn't understand what he'd done to his brother for him to hate him. He remembered a time when Quatre was the center of his world, his everything but as he grew his eyes were opened to the world in a whole new way, their father had made sure of that.

WuFei . . . he was the first person he had let in after his first heartbreak. He thought he had loved him! How could he betray him like that?! Chuckling mirthlessly through his tears he rolled over onto his back staring up at the dark ceiling.

His father was right; he smiled sadly fresh tears leaking from his eyes. Love was a weakness, there was no need for the emotion and he was to do away with it. Never again would he let another into his heart he vowed as his eyes drifted shut from exhaustion falling into a restless sleep filled with past memories.

_Past_

"Come Winner-sama, we can have our own tea party," chirped Relena tugging on the glaring boy's hand, dragging him down the hall.

He was led into a surprising pink free room, and pushed to sit in a white chair.

"Wait right here while I gather the things we will need to have tea," she giggled running off to an adjoining room.

Seeing his chance for escape he got up and stealthily made his way to the door slipping out and silently closing it behind him. Once safely outside the room he dashed down the hall not caring which direction he went so long as it was far away from the demented girl.

"As if I want to be poisoned," he growled fiercely darting around a corner. Looking back to make sure she wasn't following him he smirked. As he returned his gaze to ahead of him, someone opened a door stepping out into the hall but too late did they take notice of each other eyes widening at the sight of the other.

The two went down in a tumble of arms and legs landing in a heap on the floor. Groaning Duo pushed himself up as quickly as his throbbing head would allow. More groaning reminded him that he was sitting on someone and he quickly scrambled off the prone form.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" he panicked looking at the person sit up rubbing their chest. "Are you hurt? I'm such a klutz," Duo babbled as he checked the boy over.

"Man you hit hard," chuckled the blonde boy as he smiled over at the flustered Duo. "You must be Duo."

Duo blinked wide amethyst at the other boy sitting on the floor. "Do I know you?" he asked face scrunching cutely in confusion.

"You look cute when you do that," the strange boy said sincerely, and Duo blushed all the way to the tips of his ears as he gaped at the boy he still didn't know the name of.

He watched silently as the boy rose to his feet then offered his hand to help him up, white-blonde tendrils falling over his shoulder. "I'm Zechs. Come with me Duo," the handsome boy said.

Staring into the clear blue eyes Duo hesitantly put his smaller hands into Zechs and gasped as he was pulled to his feet. He was then led to the library with Zechs holding his hand the entire way there and was only released when they both sat down with their own book to read. For the next hour Duo pretended to read the novel while sneaking surreptitious glances at Zechs when he thought the other wasn't looking.

"Duo . . ." sighed Zechs after the boy had looked at him for the umpteenth time.

Duo looked up at the sound of his name but blushed and looked away slightly unable to hold the pale blue gaze. "Yes?"

"You know I can see when you look at me," declared Zechs as he stared at the blushing boy.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to stare," he mumbled embarrassed at being caught staring.

"It's ok I think you're beautiful too," Zechs admitted blushing slightly also.

"I'm not beautiful, I'm scrawny," Duo denied shaking his head. Standing from his seat Zechs dropped his book onto it and walked over to Duo and knelt in front of him.

"You're not scrawny. You're beautiful," he said softly placing a hand on the cherub cheek caressing it. Taking Duo's hand with his free hand he raised it to his lips kissing the delicate knuckles and smiled as the beauty blushed to the roots of his hair.

Laughing out loud his eyes shimmered as he watched the flustered boy. "You really are cute when you blush Duo," he said happily as he kissed the hand in his again before returning to his seat.

Duo sat in the armchair clutching his hand to his chest as he stared at Zechs who had gone back to his book and smiled a secret smile before he too went back to his book. Maybe he did like the Peacecrafts after all. They spent the rest of the time secreted away in the mansion's library until a servant came looking for the younger boy saying his family was ready to depart. As they gathered in the foyer thanking their hosts Duo glanced at Zechs as Relena clung to him whining about not being able to have tea with him.

"Come visit again soon Duo," waved Zechs when they were walking to the limo and he threw a shy smile over his shoulder waving tentatively at the blonde boy. As their limo drove away the last image he saw of the other boy was him turning to the house and white-blonde hair floating on the wind.

'Zechs,' he thought mulling over the name, it was a nice name he smiled staring out the window.

Duo made it a point to meet with the other boy every time his parents met at the Peacecraft household and spent all his free time in Zechs' company. This however had made his father very happy even though he was doing it for selfish reasons he cared not.

Duo had learned over the next couple of weeks Zechs' likes and dislikes also that they had a lot in common. The time had passed so quickly that when Christmas came around Duo went into a panic because he hadn't gotten a present for Zechs and set about doing just that. After several stores and countless hours of shopping Duo happily announced he had the perfect present, paying for his purchase he smiled brightly as the cashier handed the shopping bag to him and rushed out the store to go home and wrap his precious bundle.

Even though he got one of the servants to show him how to wrap his gift he made certain they only pointed out where to make the folds or where to seal it, this was his present and he would do everything on his own. Completing the task of wrapping he stowed the present in his nightstand before leaving his room to eat dinner. Later that night he got on his computer signing into the chat room he always met Zechs and made plans to meet on Christmas day at their usual spot in the park. They chatted a little bit longer before they signed off and went to bed, however Duo was so excited about tomorrow being Christmas that he tossed and turned all night before falling asleep sometime around one a.m.

"Wait for me here Masano-san," yelled Duo as he hurriedly walked deeper into the park not waiting for the man's answer. Once he was out of sight he broke into a run his loose hair flying behind him. He had worn it down today just for Zechs since he had said he loved to look at Duo's multi-colored hair in the sun. As he reached the bottom of the hill that they had christened theirs he felt butterflies rise in his stomach as he watched Zechs standing on the hill his hair blowing in the soft wind and rising sun creating a halo around him. With slow steps he approached the heavenly form as if approaching too fast would make him disappear.

"Zechs," his voice trembled slightly with nervousness, and the butterflies increased when the blonde turned smiling at him.

"Merry Christmas Duo," murmured the voice that always made him feel weak in the knees. Looking down he saw a small package wrapped in white with a gold ribbon being offered to him and he reached into his pocket pulling out his own present.

"Merry Christmas," smiled Duo as he exchanged his present with the one the blonde was holding. He watched with bated breath as his present was opened completely forgetting to open his own. When the platinum haired boy only stared at the item not saying anything he became slightly worried.

"I-I didn't know what to get you. I can always return it," he apologized. His eyes went wide when he warm lips were pressed gently against his own. After a few seconds he sighed closing his eyes melting into the kiss. 'He's so warm,' the thought floated somewhere through his head as they stood embracing on the silent hill, his present momentarily forgotten.

The loss of warmth had him opening his eyes, as Zechs stepped back. "Are you going to open that?" he raised an eyebrow pointing to the forgotten box in Duo's hands.

"Oh," he said lamely as he carefully fingered the wrapping folding it and storing it in his coat pocket. Taking a deep breath he glanced up at Zechs who motioned for him to hurry and open the box before looking back down and lifting the lid on the box. He forgot to breathe as he stared down at the fine gold necklace laying on the white satin in box a small gold wolf pendent with amethyst eyes looking back at him.

"Zechs," he gasped taking in a lung full of air, he looked aghast at the smiling boy then back at the gift he was given.

"Do you like it?" asked Zechs even though from Duo's reaction he already knew the answer.

"Like it! I love it," he shouted throwing himself at the taller boy wrapping his arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"You're welcome Duo," he said relief filling his voice as he buried his face in the loose strands inhaling the familiar scent of jasmine, pulling back slightly he leaned in and initiated their second kiss together.

"Duo," he breathe looking at the flushed boy in his arms "will you go out with me?" he asked staring into the wide lilac poles.

"Are you sure," he asked not believing the gorgeous boy would want him.

"I'm sure," he swore and took a deep breath closing his eyes. "I love you Duo," he said firmly knocking the wind out of Duo with his declaration.

'Oh god, Zechs loves me . . .,' his mind told him but it still wasn't registering.

"Duo," prodded the silent boy who stared at him, and he waved a hand in font of the blankly staring face. Grabbing the small shoulders he shook the boy gently calling his name again. "Duo!"

"Yes!" yelled Duo startling Zechs who was staring at him worriedly. "Are you ok?" he questioned the younger boy who nodded trying to alleviate his fears.

"I'm fine. Yes I'll go out with you Zechs," he soothed the rattled blonde "I love you too," he smiled tenderly at the now stunned Zechs.

_Present_

Violet eyes snapped open as Duo bolted upright breathing hard and looking panicked, scanning the dark room for a few minutes he realized he was still in his bed. Raising his hand he realized it was being restrained by something and looked down and to his left seeing a sleeping Mimi holding his hand tightly. Again he looked around his room wondering what was going on. His eyes landed on a basin of water on his nightstand and his mind finally understood that he was taken care of by his friend. Flopping back onto the bed he rolled his head to look at the clock on his nightstand which read six p.m. but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care.

Trailing his eyes down to the sleeping girl he sighed linking his fingers with hers. 'She must have been here with me all day, you must be so tired thank you Mimi,' he thought silently as his eyes drifted shut sending him into another dream sequence.

_Past_

His relationship with Zechs was doing well; they had continued their regular meetings and added a few things that couples would do. They exchanged Valentine's Day presents in February at Duo's house while his parents were away on business and they could spend the day together.

The two sat cuddled together on the thick rug staring into the crackling fire just simply enjoying each other's company and the peaceful moment. Looking up at Zechs Duo smiled brightly his eyes shining with the emotions he held for the blonde. Returning the smile Zechs captured the sweet lips in a soft and tender kiss that left them both feeling quite warm. As he raised his hand to thread into Duo's hair to deepen their kiss the door opened and Quatre's voice filtered in startling the two apart hastily.

"Duo, have you . . ." his brother trailed off as he stared at the two in front of the fire. "Zechs didn't know you were here," he greeted the other blonde his eyes narrowing slightly at the blush gracing the boy's cheeks and turned his gaze onto his little brother who looked equally flushed. "Am I interrupting something here," he began slowly as he stepped fully into the room walking over to tower over the two who were still seated on the floor.

"No," they both said and he became even more suspicious as he noticed them share a secret glance.

"No, nothing you just startled us is all. Did you need something Nii-san?" asked Duo as he stood to face his brother.

Looking away from the ice blue eyes he focused on his little brother. "I was just asking if you've finished all your homework yet," he questioned.

"Oh. Yes I have Nii-san," Duo assured and Quatre nodded, throwing a pointed glare at Zechs.

"Ok just wanted to make sure. If you need anything I'll be in the music room," he informed as he left the room.

Zechs released a heavy breath once the footsteps had retreated away from the sitting room. "Man I thought he would strangle me," the blonde complained.

Laughing Duo dropped into the warm lap and smiled when he was wrapped securely in thin arms. "My big brother is just a bit over-protective," he smiled and kissed his handsome boyfriend enjoying being this close to him.

Zechs' parents had agreed to let him sleep over that night and the two stayed up late into the night talking and watching the stars. Later that night they slept wrapped in each other's arms safe and happy.

Relena's birthday party was during the spring and since it was his boyfriend's sister he decided to be nice and get her a present. He was standing against a wall chatting with Zechs as Relena opened her presents, a flock of giggly girls surrounded her 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at all the right times. When there was a high pitched girly scream they turned to see the birthday girl staring open mouthed at one of her presents, when she looked up her eyes locking with his he knew instantly she was about to gush about the present he had got her.

"Ooh Duo!" she squealed lifting the blue and silver Faberge egg out of its casing to show everyone. Smiling slightly he nodded to her, acknowledging her appreciation of the gift. "Look everyone isn't it simply beautiful?" she bragged admiring the delicate gift. "Isn't my Duo sweet?" she said smugly looking at the jealous faces of the girls around her.

Zechs raised a brow glancing at the aforementioned boy, "Wow seems as though my sister has stolen you from me," he pouted cutely which earned him a glare and an elbow to his ribs.

Grinning stupidly he leaned down to whisper in Duo's ear. "Maybe I should remind you of why you were mine to begin with," then licked the tip before pulling away and sipping his punch. Since they were keeping their relationship a secret from everyone he barely got to spend much time with the older boy that day, since her highness Relena dragged him behind her everywhere she went but he drew the line at following her into her room and the facilities. The girl must have lost her bloody mind he thought later that day when Zechs had finally come to rescue him.

_Present_

He wasn't sure what had woke him this time but as he blinked open heavy lids he was greeted with the sight of a smiling Mimi.

"Duo oh my god you're awake!" she sobbed her eyes becoming misty as she stared down at him.

Quirking a small smile at his friend he sat up slowly and she rushed to arrange the pillows behind him so he could recline against them. Silver tears streaking her face let him know she was crying long before he woke.

"No more crying Mim's," he croaked and winced at the dryness of his throat and was handed a glass of cool water, which he sipped before he handed it back.

"Feel better?" she asked her eyes wide with concern.

"Yes, thank you," he nodded.

"Good," she sighed reaching for a bowl on his nightstand. "You had us all so worried," she said softly spooning some brought out of the bowl bringing it to his lips. Opening his mouth he accepted the spoon before frowning at the oblivious girl.

"I can feed myself you know," he grumbled but opened his mouth as the spoon was held in front of him. Giving the drowsy boy an incredulous look Mimi put down the spoon.

"Do you know how long you've been asleep?" she asked hotly.

Glancing at the clock which read five a.m. he stared at the girl, "A few hours why?" he said not understanding her sudden anger. Taking one of his hands gently in hers, her eyes became misty again.

"Duo . . .," she choked trying to hold back the tears, "You've been asleep for two days and the doctors only said that you were in shock, no one knew what caused it," she stopped shaking her head and spooning more broth out of the bowl.

"Two days," he whispered in shock as images flashed before his eyes and he closed his them against the onslaught of memories. His body started to convulse and he could hear Mimi screaming and calling his name from someplace far away, but couldn't bring himself to care as he welcomed the warm darkness back to him. Here he was safe and happy nothing bad could touch him there.

_Past_

On June third, Duo smiled and shook another anonymous person's hand for the day. Today was his twelfth birthday and already it had gone to the dogs. As soon as he arrived he was ushered off by his father to meet people he was told were important to the family business to which he nodded and obediently followed his father.

As he stood listening to some old fogey drone on about some nonsense or the other he sighed internally and chanced a glance away from the blubber neck man. A flash of platinum caught his eye and he gasped softly and was about to chase after it when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning slowly he looked up into his father's steady gaze.

Gulping but keeping his emotions hidden he steeled his nerves. "Father, may I please be excused to greet my other guests?" His father studied him for a minute and was mostly likely about to turn him down when the man with the massive jowls intervened.

"Come now Winner, let the boy go. He's much too young to understand most of what we talk of anyway," he laughed heartily and Duo kept his eyes on his father while silently thanking the man as his father turned back to him and nodded once. Bowing politely to the group he quickly made his way from the room and steadily in the last direction he had seen the platinum vision disappear.

Wandering the halls he heard the faint sound of a grand piano and followed the sound to the practice room his brother often used. Pushing the door open silently he was met with the sight of his prey bowed over the keys of the large white piano a peacefully melody filtering out as long slender fingers glided across the keys. Moonlight from the ceiling high windows illuminated the pale strands turning them white and he could almost see the outline of folded wings against the hunched back. As the melody drew to a close he approached the unaware boy.

"Hey," he called softly and Zechs looked up at him.

"How long have you been there?" he asked rising from the bench but Duo pushed him back down.

"You play well. Will you play for me?" he smiled eagerly at the other boy who nodded dumbly turning to the piano. The braided boy sank down onto the bench next to the other boy and was mesmerized by the sound of the piano. He had returned to the party later that night and was immediately snatched up by his mother. But he didn't mind since he had got to spend some time with his blonde angel.

The following month just after the Fourth of July celebrations they celebrated Zechs' fifteenth birthday, it was a small a private celebration with only close friends and family and quite informal.

They spent the day playing Frisbee, volleyball and other sports while their dads barbecued or tried to at least and their moms lounged by the pool. Compared to his birthday this was much more fun, he guessed that was what being an only son would get you. Speaking of son's he looked over at his older brother who was chatting with some girl with red hair and blue-grey eyes. He watched as Quatre said something to the girl that made her giggle and he caressed her arm his lips dangerously close to her neck. His eyes locked with the aqua ones of his brother, the older boy smirked at him as he kissed the girl's neck and he quickly looked away when the girl shuddered clutching his brother's shoulders moaning into his ear.

His curiosity getting the better of him he chanced a glance back to the tree he last spotted his brother and the girl and blinked when they weren't there. Turning fully he saw them go deeper into the tree line and followed the two who slipped away from the party.

Hiding behind some berry bushes he peered at the two teens from between its branches. He watched as Quatre said something to the girl and he wished he could hear what they were talking about. Glancing around him he saw some bushes nearer to the two and quietly snuck over to them just as Quatre spoke again.

"You're a naughty girl Cathy," he grinned.

"Come now Quat, don't tell me you haven't thought about me doing this to you," she queried giving him a naughty smile as she sank to her knees in front of the blonde sliding his shorts down.

Duo's eyes widened as he saw the girl undress his brother and stroke his penis. 'What the hell?!' he thought unable to tear his eyes away as the girl leaned forward taking his brother into her mouth. His brother groaned throwing his head back against the tree trunk as the girl worked her mouth on his flesh. His face flushed as his brother pushed the girl's hair back and panted.

"God Cathy, I think you've g-gotten better at that," he gasped as he helped guide the girl's head onto his cock.

The girl he remembered as Catherine Bloom groaned around the full length in her mouth sending pleasurable vibrations up the length and through Quatre's body if his reaction was anything to go by.

"Unnn . . . shit that felt good," he panted thrusting into her willing mouth. Duo felt a strange heat gather in his stomach and he shifted slightly accidentally rustling the bushes he was hiding behind and he winced as his brother glanced over to his hiding spot. Still thrusting into the girl's mouth he watched a slow smile creep onto his brother's face. Slowly but quietly he backed away from his hiding spot and back to the barbecue where everyone was.

"Hey Duo, where've you been," called Zechs as he jogged up to the bench where he was sitting.

"Um … just wandering," he said evasively and changed the topic. "Great party, you enjoying yourself?"

"I am, now that you're here," smiled Zechs making Duo blush and give him an incredulous look.

"That was so girly Zechs, I can't believe you said that," he gaped and the blonde burst out laughing clutching his stomach.

Glaring he punched the cackling blonde in the arm and huffed when he continued laughing. "I'm sorry Duo, I was just trying to get you to relax," he said his laughter turning into light chuckles.

Duo nodded warily at the other boy not sure if he was telling the truth but couldn't stay mad at him for too long. Smiling he stood up "I'm going to get something to eat, want anything?" he asked the still smiling boy who nodded no and he headed off to the buffet table.

As he was gathering food onto his plate a body pressed close to his. "Enjoy the show little brother?" breathe Quatre and Duo wrenched away from him almost spilling the food on his plate.

Embarrassed at being caught he glared at his smirking older brother who was picking out his own food. "What's the matter Duo? Not hungry?" he asked loudly the teasing comment going unnoticed by others.

Not even bothering to answer Duo turned and stalked off to the grill putting as much space between him and his voyeuristic brother as possible. Sometimes he couldn't believe he was related to the other boy. Shaking his head he smiled at the servant who placed two kabobs on his plate and he moved on to the next area.

_Present_

A week later Duo woke up with an IV hooked to his arm and sighed. 'Wonder what happened this time, I don't even remember falling asleep.' His door opening brought his attention to Mimi entering the room.

"Mim's," he called out to her and her head snapped up staring into his eyes.

"Duo?" she asked the silent room. When he smiled she dropped the tray she was carrying and rushed over to his side hugging him. "Duo!" she kept repeating as she sobbed into his neck.

"Shh. It's ok I'm fine now," he soothed to distressed girl patting her back. "Tell me what happened," he said softly and he felt her nod against his neck.

An hour later he sat stunned into silence as Mimi told him about him going into shock and all about his seizures and also about his brother visiting him. He wasn't too worried about the seizures but he was curious to know if his brother felt guilty about his condition.

_Past_

All-round they had a great summer and fall rolled around bringing Halloween and Thanksgiving. Duo had a lot to be thankful for that year so it was just another bonus holiday for him this time around. There wasn't much excitement because Relena was still Relena and Quatre was still, well he didn't want to think about what his brother got up to. Really he didn't, but Christmas was only three weeks away and he couldn't wait. 'It would be his and Zechs' one year anniversary' he blushed and groaned.

"Man I sound like some sappy girl," he moaned falling backwards onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling he remembered the gift he had given the blonde last year, a silver mermaid that had pale blue and lavender gems carved into its tail. Zechs had loved the present so much he kissed him and in the process changing their relationship to another level.

After much research and thought and tossed out ideas he came up with the perfect idea for this years present. Printing the store's address he raced out of his room barely remembering to grab his coat on the way out in his excitement. Thirty minutes later they pulled in front of a store with large picturesque windows and glass doors looking up he read the sign that read Crystallisé. Grinning he hurried into the store where he was assisted by a sales associate in selecting his intended item of purchase.

A week before Christmas a package was delivered to him and together with ideas from Mimi he wrapped Zechs present and safely tucked it away in his favorite hiding spot. For the rest of the week Duo stood on edge from containing the excitement he felt at the upcoming holiday. When Christmas day finally rolled around he was fairly bursting at the seams but had to maintain appearance so as to not alert his family to his happiness.

Entering the dining room he wasn't concerned when he bumped into his older brother on his way out.

"Quatre where are you off to?" his mother stopped the blonde.

"Just out to meet a friend Hahaue," he smiled and their mother nodded indicating he could leave.

Duo narrowed his eyes at the retreating form of his brother but shrugged off the other's odd behavior in favor of breakfast. Six pancakes, an omelet and several pieces of turkey bacon later he was full and ready to meet Zechs. Bowing politely to his parents he stood taking his leave, once safely from the room he turned and jogged to the front door Mimi already there with his blue parka.

"The present is already in your right pocket," she smiled noticing his discreet looking behind her for the missing item. Smiling his thanks he was out the door in two seconds flat. The drive to the park seemed to be longer today than he ever remembered and once the park was in sight he became so caught up in his thoughts he failed to see the red sports car parked on another corner from where he was dropped off.

Running up the path to the hill he and Zechs always met he took the time to mull over what he would say to Zechs and what reactions he would have to this gift. Approaching the bottom of the hill he looked up and saw the platinum mane he loved running his hands through and was about to call out the boy's name but froze when he saw his brother step around the other boy. He watched in half curiosity and half horror as Quatre wound his arms around his boyfriend's neck and leaned up pressing their lips together.

'No!' his mind screamed at what it was witnessing. Zechs was his; Quatre had numerous girlfriends why would he go after him? Shaking his head to dislodge the image that was now permanently imprinted he released a broken sob and screamed.

"No!!!!!!!"

Zechs pushed Quatre away from him his eyes wide as his head whipped to where the scream came from, seeing Duo at the bottom of the hill with tears running down his heart shaped face. "Duo" he gasped stepping towards the boy who took a step back.

"How could you Zechs?" he cried brokenly tears blurring his vision.

"Duo, wait let me explain. This was an accident," he said hurriedly shaking his head.

"An accident? What you fucking tripped and happened to kiss my fucking brother?!" he screamed turning dark violet eyes filled with rage onto the other blonde. "And you are supposed to be my brother! My own flesh and fucking blood and you do this," he chuckled darkly "what the fuck is wrong with you!" screamed Duo.

Holding his palm upward with Zechs' present wrapped in navy blue foil dotted with little silver stars he let package fall to the snow covered ground as his eyes went dull. "This is my last present to you," he called to the boy who once held his heart then turned and started walking away.

"Duo! Wait, please," yelled Zechs as he ran after the rapidly fleeing braided boy, but as he got to the path Duo was already stepping into the limo.

_Present_

Swinging his legs over the edge of his bed he made to get up when Mimi started chastising him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To take a leak and then get a real shower," he informed her as he stood up and felt his world tilt slightly before gaining his balance. Looking down he saw Mimi looking up at him with worried eyes.

"If you're going to do all that at least let me help you," she said annoyed but happy that he was awake and back to himself. After he was done with his bath and relieving himself he got dressed and looked at the clock. He could still make it to school if he hurried; he had already missed enough work this past week but was confident he could make it all up in just one day or maybe two.

Half an hour later he was striding down the school's corridors whispers following him as he passed the gossiping student body. Seeing the person he was looking for at her locker as she prepared for the day's lesson he approached her.

"Relena," he said loud enough for her to hear. Blinking blue eyes in surprise she turned and stared at the person she was sure was a figment of her imagination.

"Winner-sama," he gasped not believing her eyes. She watched in a daze as he approached her . . . smiling! Surely she was dreaming if Duo was smiling openly in front of everyone.

Taking girl's hand he went to one knee before her sending students into a frenzy of wild chatter and gossip. Relena blushed looking down at the man of her dreams not sure what to think of his behavior.

"Winner-sama what…," she started but was cutoff as he began to speak.

"Relena, I know I've been blind all this time," he spoke looking up into her curious gaze. "But will you go out with me?" he asked and several loud gasps could be heard in the silent corridor.

"Y-yes! Yes Duo I will go out with you," she cried excitedly and threw herself into his arms when he stood up returning her embrace. Pulling back he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that left her knees weak and her head spinning.


	11. As It Should Be

Title: True Lies

Author: Chibikit

Pairing: Various

Warning: Drama, Angst, Sap, Some OOC, and AU

Disclaimer: Don't own just borrowing with the intention of returning unharmed.

A/N: Hi everyone thanks for the reviews, they are the best motivation for me when writing. I'm glad you are all enjoying reading this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it. To those hating Relena all I have to say is bear with me this will have to get a whole lot worse before it gets better. Luv ya all!

WuFei had foregone Kendo practice that morning in favor of trying to get the braided boy to talk to him. Entering the school he thought to head straight to the pool hoping the Duo would be there and he would then have a chance to talk to him; however his steps slowed as loud whispers of the latest gossip reached his ears.

"Oh my god! Have you heard," one girl said loudly unable to contain her excitement at spreading the news.

"Heard what?" he equally gossipy friend asked.

"Winner-sama just asked Relena-san out!" she exclaimed loudly squealing along with her friend.

"No way!" the other girl shouted her eyes wide with shock.

Hearing those words shattered WuFei's already fragile world and he suddenly felt suffocated. Breaking into a run he made a mad dash for the pool house, surely it was some horrid joke. Taking a sharp left turn he skidded to a halt seeing Duo walking ahead of him, seeing him alone he felt a great weight lift off his shoulders and that tight feeling in his chest dissipate, his heartbeat calming just a little.

"Duo," he shouted jogging up to the boy who turned and narrowed his eyes at him. Slightly taken aback at the show of hostility he slowed coming to a walk and smiled nervously.

"Chang," the cold voice greeted and the tight feeling returned to his chest just a little.

"Duo, please we need to talk," but silence and a raised eyebrow were his only answers. "What happened . . ." he began but was silenced by the sharp voice of his ex.

"I know what happened Chang. I saw no need to explain," he turned walking away but was stopped by a restraining hand on his arm. Snarling he flung the offending hand off his person. "NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN . . . never Chang. You've lost that right," he growled walking away once again.

Not being on to be brushed off easily he followed the temperamental braided boy. "I know you're mad Duo, but it was an accident," he pleaded trying to get the other boy to listen.

Chuckling Duo shook his head. "Whatever Chang this conversation is over," he said humorlessly opening his classroom door stepping inside then shutting it in WuFei's face. Frustration getting the better of him WuFei growled and punched the wall next to the door. "Damnit Duo," he whispered slumping to the floor holding his head in his hands.

"God Chang you look so pathetic," sniffed Quatre eyeing the Chinese boy sitting on the floor in front of his brother's classroom.

"Go away Winner," he said listlessly.

Throwing his hands up the blonde sighed going over to the sulking boy. "Come on," he cooed squatting next to the hunched figure blinking wide aqua eyes cutely.

"Haven't you done enough," sobbed WuFei raising slightly red eyes to look at the smiling blonde.

"It was just sex Chang," he dismissed airily.

Giving a watery chuckle WuFei stood up and started walking away. "It wasn't just the sex," he called over his shoulder as drifted down the hall. Frowning at the retreating boy not understanding what he was saying, Quatre jumped up and followed after him. 'Well he was a pretty good fuck,' he thought offhandedly and wondered if he could get the raven haired boy into bed again.

Smirking he jogged down the hall after the boy and latched onto his arm and was shook off immediately by the irate boy.

Later that day at lunch Quatre lay with his upper body sprawled across his desk staring out the window when cloyingly sweet perfume reached his nose second before he felt soft mounds press against his back.

"Winner-sama, what troubles you? Maybe I can help you relieve the stress," the girl purred into his ear.

Sitting up he pulled the girl around to his front staring at her small waist and rounded hips before trailing his gaze up to her chest. Pulling her closer to sit on the desk in front of him he reached his right hand up to fondle her left breast the loose girl moaning breathily while arching into his touch. Tweaking a nipple he listened to the girl he had yet to look as she threw her head back crying out while begging him to take her. Sliding one hand under her skirt he thrust one finger into her wet center while she sobbed in need her voice echoing off the empty classroom walls. As he continued to finger fuck the girl that wantonly rubbed herself against his hand while sighing out his name his mind was detached from his actions still thinking about what Chang had said earlier. Not any closer to an answer than he was half hour ago he abruptly pulled his fingers out of the girl and stood up wiping them on a piece of tissue from his pocket and started for the classroom exit.

"Winner-sama please don't stop," she moaned writing like a feline in heat.

"Sorry Mai, I have things to do," he called then smiled that heart-breaking smile at the needy girl exiting the class.

Walking down the halls no direction in mind he stopped to sip from a water fountain when two girls passed by giggling about 'how cute Winner-sama and his girlfriend were'.

His head snapped up so fast it was a surprise he didn't suffer from whiplash, and whirled around grabbing the girl's arms.

"What did you say," he asked wildly.

"Winner-sama . . .," the dazed girl gasped staring at him with wide eyes.

Shaking the girl annoyed he repeated his question and she stuttered out her answer.

"Relena-san and Duo-san were in the gardens eating . . ." she trailed off watching his dash down the hallway like the devil was on his heels.

"What was that about?" she asked her friend nervously who shook her head, and pulled her down the hallway.

"I think we should avoid both Winner-sama and his brother for a while," she said wisely putting distance between the boy and themselves.

Bursting into the gardens he grabbed the nearest freshman and asked where his brother was. The scared boy pointed towards the cherry blossom trees and he took off hoping to god the bitch wasn't really with his brother. All chances were shot to hell however when he saw the girl sitting in his brothers lap in the distance.

Stalking over he shouted at the girl. "Get your fucking sleazy ass off my little brother."

Relena and Duo looked over to the annoyed Quatre and Duo smirked. "Can we help you Nii-san," Duo stated calmly looking up at him.

Not answering Duo he reached down to grab Relena's arm only to have his hand slapped away from her.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off my girlfriend brother," he said dangerously. "Seeing as you can't keep you hands off anything else that is mine," his voice turning almost friendly again.

Quatre looked at him in disbelief; surely Duo did not willingly attach himself to the little slut.

"Duo, think about what Hahaue and Chichiue would say if they knew you were dating her?" he laughed lightly looking at his younger brother.

He knew the rumor would find his brother eventually, gently nudging Relena off his lap he stood up chuckling. "That's just it Nii-san it was with 'their' blessing that I court Relena," he smiled appreciating the flabbergasted look that crossed his brother's face. Wrapping an arm around Relena's waist he pulled her close and leaned down to press his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. As he sealed their lips together he locked eyes with his brother and slipped his tongue past the girls lips kissing her deeply drawing a moan of pleasure out of her. Pulling away he looked deep into glazed cornflower blue eyes.

"Hmm, you taste good," he rumbled and Relena pressed herself closer to him and buried her head in his chest as she blushed crimson. "Well it was nice chatting with you brother but Relena and I must be going," he waved leading the girl away.

Clenching his fist to restrain himself he glared at the retreating forms, and pulled out his cell phone speed dialing his father who picked up on the second ring.

"Yes Quatre," his father answered distractedly.

"Father, I just saw Duo and the Peacecraft girl, fornicating in the school's gardens," he said hysterically.

"Oh," Mr. Winner murmured interestedly looking up from the documents on his desk.

"Yes!" hissed Quatre glaring at the innocent Cherry Blossom petals fluttering around him.

"Come now Quatre, surely you are exaggerating," he said calmly.

"He said you and Hahaue gave your blessing. Did you really father?" continued Quatre not even answering his father.

"Well your mother thought it would be best since she didn't want malicious rumors to start, when your brother kissed the girl," Mr. Winner sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Surely there was another way around that father. The girl is practically in Duo's pants already," he shouted.

"Really? Well she certainly still has a thing for him then," laughed the deep voice on the other end. "Maybe the boy will get lucky," he laughed harder and Quatre looked at the phone in disgust.

"I won't let her debauch my little brother, he might catch something," he sneered at the thought.

"Leave them be Quatre," his father said suddenly serious. "Let this be the last time you speak of separating the two. This is your mother's wish and it is none of your concern," he warned in a low voice.

"But …," he tried to say but changed his mind. "Yes father I understand."

"Good, now I have to get back to work," his father warned before the line went dead and he was left to glare heatedly at the innocent cell phone.

"Duo-san, it's ok to just leave things like that?" Relena questioned quietly glancing over her shoulder at the glaring Quatre.

Stopping he turned to smile slightly at the nervous girl. "One would think you care more for my brother than me," he commented tilting her chin up to stare into her eyes.

A look of horror appeared on her face as she shook her head in denial. "N-no, that's not true!" she protested loudly. Duo smiled brightly at Relena then leaned in to press his lips to her slightly parted ones briefly in a chaste kiss.

"Come we'll be late for class," commanded Duo as he pulled her after him.

When kissing Relena he had seen Quatre staring after them out the corner of his eye and he felt pleased with himself knowing his brother was tormented at the knowledge that he was unable to meddle in his personal life just this once.

That evening he waited outside of Relena's class for her to exit, as the bells chimed echoing in the silent halls and students started streaming out of the doors lined against the walls. Seeing the blonde girl exit he called out to her.

"Relena," his voice carried slightly over the noise of the chattering girls surrounding her.

He watched as she spun around in surprise and held a hand out to her his lips quirking into a sexy smirk. The crowd of girls around her parted as she slowly stepped towards him, as if in a trance and gently placed her hand in his larger ones looking up at him. Pulling her to him their lips inches apart he watched her eyes glazed over from being so close to his body, while his arm snaked around her waist and he spoke quietly so only she could hear.

"Need a ride home?" he breathe against her lips and her eyes dropped to his lips making her thoughts easy to read.

"Lena," he whispered his hot breath brushing her face bringing her eyes back up to meet his.

"W-what?" she gasped looking befuddled.

Chuckling he kissed her forehead and repeated his question. "Would you like me to take you home," he stated and she nodded blushing prettily.

Leading her outside to his car which he had parked beside the stairs earlier he opened the door so she could slip inside and shut it soundly once she was safely inside before walking to the driver's side and sliding in. Starting the engine he threw the silver BMW into gear and pulled out of the courtyard.

The ride to her house had been mostly quiet and he almost forgot she was there until she spoke.

"Thank you Duo-san," she said quietly drawing his eyes from the road to her.

"You're welcome. And it's just Duo," he smiled looking at her as he maneuvered the car.

Pulling up to the gates at her house he punched in the code she gave him and cruised down the driveway. As they pulled up to the front door of the white mansion he turned the car off and got out and moved around the car to her side opening the door for her. Offering his hand he helped her out shutting the door, and then placed his hands on the roof of the car trapping her between them. Leaning close he pressed his body into hers pinning her to the car as he captured her lips in a demanding yet gentle kiss. Sliding his tongue against the seam of her lips he sighed as he was granted access he felt her respond to him as her hands gripped his waist pulling his body closer and arch up into him giving a slight moan.

Threading his left hand into her hair he tilted her head back opening her mouth wider while his right hand drifted down to her hip holding her to him as he slipped his knee between her legs lifting her slightly, his erection pressing against her stomach.

Relena must have had some power over him; because once he started kissing her he had no control of himself. Groaning he grabbed her waist lifting her to sit on the hood of the car and parted her legs stepping between them never once breaking their kiss. Gentle pushing against his chest broke through the haze that clouded his mind and he broke the kiss looking down into hooded blue eyes.

God help him but she looked ready for him, her face flushed, eyes glazed over and lips red and swollen from a thorough ravishing.

"Duo," she sighed with a sexy lilt to her voice "we have to stop, before we can't." 'Stop? How could he stop when she sounded the way she did,' his mind argued. At the moment said girl was rubbing her chest against his and he could feel her distended nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt.

With a shuddering breath he forced himself to step away from her. Taking a few minutes to somewhat calm his hormones before he looked up at her and smiled as he offered her his hand and helped her off the car walking her to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he stated raising her hand to his lips not trusting his hormones to not rear its head again; he was still half hard after all. At her nod he released her hand and watched her enter the house, then turned walking back to the car and heading home.

Relena leaned against the door smiling dreamily; she couldn't believe her dreams were finally coming true it was almost too good to be true.

"Relena," a cold voice called and she froze slowly turning her eyes to rest on her father's tall frame glaring at her from his office.

"Yes father?" her voice quivered.

"In my office," he growled radiating anger as he stalked into his office. Gulping she made her way into the office on shaking legs, knowing her father was upset with her for some reason. She didn't have to wait long to find out because as soon as she closed the door behind her he blew up.

"What the hell is wrong with you foolish girl!" he bellowed glaring coldly at her. "You are to marry Dorian Darlian," her father snapped, feeling she had to defend her relationship with the one she chose she fisted her hands and stared down her father.

"No father! I will not marry that pig," she said hotly returning her father's glare.

Slamming his hand down on the lacquered desk he pointed a finger at her. "Listen here you retched girl. You will do as I say," he yelled spittle flying out as he shook with the force of restraining himself from slapping the girl across the room.

Tears of anger started their slow descent down her face and she wiped them away angrily. "Why father. Why can't you see I love Duo and let me be happy," she sniffled "You say this marriage is a business arrangement," she paused a hard look entering her eyes "but we both know that the Peacecraft family would make better ties then the Darlian's." Stepping forward she steeled her nerves "Duo loves me, and I love him," she pleaded to her father who looked away his resolve crumbling at the pained look in her eyes.

"Please father. Please reconsider," she begged sobbing but he only turned his back to her and stared out of the window.

"Get out girl," he said lowly and she fled the room in tears.

Marcus Peacecraft sighed as he looked out the window, damn the girl and her ability to argue a point. Sometimes he hated the fact that she took after him so much, now he had to break the agreement him and Minister Darlian had made. Turning he picked up the phone dialing his long time friend.

"Sean? It's me Marcus," he rumbled into the phone as he sank into the big leather chair.

Duo stripped off his uniform longing for a cold shower after his encounter with Relena. The girl confused him; he knew he was bisexual so it wasn't that. But what he didn't understand was why her? He'd always despised the girl when they were younger; she was constantly clinging to and cooing at him. Finishing up in the shower he dried off and dressed in loose fitting cargos and an ocean blue shirt. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he decided to let his hair air dry as he sat down at his desk to finish up his missed work and today's.

When Duo next looked up it was to a knock at his door as Mimi poked her head in and he smiled at the girl.

"Winner-sama it's time for dinner," she informed him bowing and he nodded.

"I'll be right there Mimi, thank you," he said winking at her before she left.

Dropping his pencil he stretched his arms above his head popping his shoulders then perused his completed work, finding everything satisfactory he nodded and headed out his room to the dining room where his family was.

Duo sauntered into the dining his mother looking over at his entrance and smiling. "Duo darling," she cooed her violet eyes shining happily.

Nodding he took his seat at the table when the servants entered bringing their dinner. Once they were alone again they began their dinner, the conversation at the table was uninteresting as usual and he suppressed the urge to sigh and roll his eyes. He was just contemplating feigning an upset stomach when his mother addressed him.

"And what have you been up to these days Duo dear?" she asked gently and Duo looked up from the baked fish on his plate.

"School Hahaue," he replied uninterestedly.

"I see," she drawled eyeing him skeptically. "Nothing you want to share with your Hahaue then?" she pouted.

"Such as?" he asked suspicion creeping into his voice as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Ugh!" his mother exclaimed throwing her hands up. "Why are my men so secretive with everything?" giving her son and exasperated look she turned to face him. "Duo are you dating anyone at the moment, these are things a mother likes to hear." She whined giving him puppy eyes.

Sighing Duo placed his fork down and pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head slightly. "Yes Hahaue I am," he answered cryptically.

His mother waited a moment then two before prodding him. "Well who is she," she huffed even though she knew it was Relena Peacecraft, she had got the call from Katarina this morning telling her the good news.

Duo looked at his mother intently searching her eager eyes for a sign that she already knew who he was dating and found it a moment later when wicked glint flashed briefly in her eyes and he went back to his fish. "I don't have to tell you Hahaue as I'm sure you already know," he grumbled.

Glaring slightly his mother 'harrumphed' and crossed her arms pouting. "Just take all the fun out of it why don't you." The braided boy continued eating and ignored the sullen woman getting a snicker from her husband.

"Well at least she has status," she sniffed giving her husband a nasty look.

"Don't be like that darling, I heard they were quite friendly today at lunch," grinned Kenji wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and his wife whipped her head around to looks at Duo.

"Oh Duo I'm so glad you two are getting along," she cried are eyes slightly misty.

"Hn," Duo grunted.

"I'm sure everyone agrees with me, when I say you make a wonderful couple," she giggled but sobered instantly when Quatre slammed his hand on the table standing abruptly.

"I do not agree to this mother," he glared at each of his relatives landing lastly on Duo who was still eating as if nothing occurred.

"Surely you don't agree to this? You can barely stand the trollop," he snapped at Duo earning an icy glare from his mother. He kept his gaze on the boy was wiping his mouth with his napkin only to be met with a bland expression.

"What does it matter?" he asked as he stood and walked over to his mother and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

His mother cooed and hugged him close and Duo looked up into his brother's rage filled gaze smirking slightly. When his brother ducked his head quickly he caught a brief glance of an emotion he never saw on his brother's face, but pushed the thought aside and stood up excusing himself.

"I'm going to rest. Please excuse me," he bowed leaving the room.

Slipping on some shoes he got into his car and left the house with no destination in mind but to get out of the suffocating house. His mother knew about him and Relena no doubt through her mother, he sighed and shifted gears.

He pulled his car up to the familiar parking spot at the boardwalk and got out filling his lungs with the sea air. A cool gust of wind had him shivering slightly and he pulled a black hoodie out from the back seat slipping it on.

Slowly making his way to the water he stood staring out at the crashing waves. Why had he come here? This place had nothing for him anymore, but for some odd reason he was drawn to this spot. Glancing over his shoulder at the bar behind him further down the beach grief filled his eyes and he looked away. Taking a seat on the sand he let his mind wander as he listened to the soothing sound of the waves, soon enough he lost himself to the peaceful moment.

"I never thought I'd see you here again," a quiet voice said pulling him away from his thoughts.

He was aware of the familiar feeling of warmth and security and knew who his companion was without looking behind him. When legs appeared on either side of him and wiry arms wrapped around his waist he stiffened.

"Duo," the voice sighed and he felt warm lips press against his neck, involuntarily he closed his eyes and melted into that touch.

WuFei exhaled as he trailed his lips up the pale face and latched onto the sweet lips he had been dying to taste. He gently traced the lips with his tongue begging entrance, when given he plundered the warm mouth like a desperate man at his first taste of water after being stranded in the desert.

Skillfully he switched their positions laying Duo back against the sand as he lay on top of him pinning his arms to the sand beneath. Breaking the kiss Duo tilted his neck to allow WuFei better access as his lips kissed across his face down to his neck where he latched onto a sensitive spot. Releasing one hand to sneak under the braided boy's shirt he teased the sensitive nub until it pebbled.

Groaning at the sweet mewls and sighs the boy under him was releasing he thrust against the answering bulge he felt and moaned at the shock of pleasure that ran through him.

"Hnnn Duo, I've missed you," whispered WuFei as he sought the boy's mouth again. "Please let me love you," he begged painfully as he roughly rubbed against Duo. "Quatre was a mistake, please forgive me," he cried as his hand worked at the fastening of Duo's trousers.

Duo's lust hazed mind cleared instantly and his erection faded as if a bucket of cold water was dumped on him, and he pushed the raven haired boy away from him. "Get off me WuFei," he growled jumping to his feet.

WuFei lay on his back in the sand looking up at Duo his semi loose hair blowing in the soft wind the moonlight illuminating him as he glared icily. He looked every bit his name sake at that very moment more than any other and he felt fear course through him.

"I loved you," Duo said flatly "and you slept with my brother. Now you ask me to taint myself by fucking you?" he shouted. "Why don't you crawl into Quatre's bed I'm sure he would be willing to bend over for you again," he sneered looking down at WuFei.

"Damnit Duo," growled the raven haired boy as he stood dusting sand from his clothes. "I was drugged for heaven's sake," he told him and he was momentarily hopeful when he saw the shock cross Duo's features. "He slipped me some kind of aphrodisiac, and then attacked me," he explained stepping closer to the stunned boy.

"That's no excuse WuFei!" he screamed a wild look entering his eyes. "You could have said no! YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING SAID NO!" he shouted having his first full breakdown since the incident. He was enveloped into WuFei's warm embrace and feebly fought the arms away. Ten minutes later he pulled away fully and stood looking out at the moon over the ocean and smiled sadly.

"We're over WuFei," he said quietly turning his sad gaze to WuFei. "I will always love you, but the moment you laid with my brother . . . we were over," he told the melancholy boy kneeling in the sand. "Let us part ways here and not hurt each other anymore," he sniffed and leaned down pressing one last kiss to the upturned lips before leaving.

As he walked back to his car he ignored WuFei calling his name repeatedly sounding more and more desperate with each step he took away from him. Getting into his car he pulled away from the beach not once glancing behind him.


	12. Turning Tides

Title: True Lies

Author: Chibikit

Pairing: Various

Warning: Drama, Angst, Sap, Some OOC, and AU

Disclaimer: Don't own just borrowing with the intention of returning unharmed.

A/N:

While working studiously on his laptop during a free period since their teacher was absent due to some illness a magazine was dropped unceremoniously onto his fingers while he glanced away to the documents beside him. Blinking at the cover a glare clouded his face as he turned to face the grinning boy.

"Thought you might appreciate the thought," Heero told him as he picked imaginary lint off his jacket. Looking back at the magazine Duo frowned reading the title in bright orange that read "Juicy".

"How is a magazine with half naked girls supposed to help me?" he growled raising an eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes Heero picked up the magazine and pointed to a blog on the cover. "The fall festival Winner-_sama_."

Again Duo glared at the blue eyed boy but for his sarcasm this time. "Since you are dating Miss High and Prissy, you might want to consider it," he drawled tossing the magazine onto Duo's laptop then dropped into his seat behind Duo.

Shoving the magazine aside he returned his attention to the laptop screen ignoring Heero's taunt for the moment. When the period was over Duo gathered his things, turned off his laptop when his eye caught the magazine again. Flipping out his cell phone he sent a quick text message to Mimi asking her to get him two tickets for the festival, and continued packing up his belongings.

Turning around his gaze landed on his girlfriend standing near the door blushing and he inwardly sighed walking over to her.

"I was thinking we could go off campus for lunch today," she mumbled unable to meet his eyes.

Pursing his lips he eyed the blond girl, today her hair was curled slightly and pulled into a ponytail with a few loose strands framing her face. Her lips were covered in a light coat of gloss and her cheeks were rosy from her natural blush, his eyes gravitated up to hers of their own accord and he found himself nodding as he stared into her clear blue eyes.

Duo sat at the table his legs crossed and his chin propped on his hand as he gazed at Relena who was relating the morning's events to him.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he interrupted the girl midsentence.

Staring in wonder his companion floundered for an answer before answering in a shaky voice. "Nothing that I know of as …"

"Will you go on a date with me?" he interrupted again as he uncrossed his legs and leaned forward lacing his fingers together and brought them to his lips as he stared at the stunned girl.

"Uh … I mean of course," she smiled and was drawn to the indigo eyes that were intently studying her. She followed him as he stood to coming around the table to stand at her side offering his hand. She was then pulled into his arms where he kissed her so softly she felt as though she would drift away. Opening her eyes she was met with his smiling eyes and blushed burying her head in his chest.

"I love you Duo." She murmured softly, Duo didn't answer but stroked her back and shoulders as he stared out the café window. He didn't know what it was he felt for the girl in his arms but he felt more drawn to her every time he kissed her.

Quatre sat in the large leather chair his eyes closed, mouth parted as he gasped and shuddered. His foggy mind distantly took note of the after school bells as they chimed signaling the start of after school activities and he was definitely engaging in the best of them all. Peeling his lids back he gazed down at the brunette head that was bobbing in his lap and groaned thrusting up into her warm mouth.

He had been fucking this teacher for almost two weeks now and was starting to get bored with the woman. He jerked as his cock started twitching and wound a fist into her hair holding her head still as he thrust his length deeper into her mouth. Working her head at his pace he grunted as he shoved her head down onto his cock spilling his seed into her throat.

As the last string of semen spilled from his spent member he pushed her naked form away from him and stood tucking his cock back into his pants but not fastening it.

"That was very good Yayoi," he said looking down on her hunched form. A knock to the office door had her head snapping around to gaze at it fearfully, and a slow grin crept onto his face. "Why don't you answer it and see who it is," he told her in that voice that always meant she had no choice.

Standing and walking to the door she reached for the knob and paused to look back at him, pleading with her eyes. A sharp glare that promised pain if she didn't comply answered her silent plea and she turned back to the door opening it with shaking hands. As it swung open she came face to face with three gaping boys she recognized from her class.

"Come on in guys, join the party," he called from his place behind the desk smirking when the boys pushed the naked woman into the room locking the door behind them.

"Ms. Misuki has agreed to give you all private tutoring this evening. Isn't that right Yayoi?" he spoke looking at the woman who was shivering in fear. "Yayoi," he purred with sweet malice and she jumped turning to face the callous gaze of the young man she found herself falling for and nodded silently bowing her head.

"Good, why don't you guys get comfortable so you can enjoy your lesson," he said casually waving at the teacher who was silently crying.

A choked scream escaped her lips as the boys grabbed her dragging her struggling form to the floor. One boy startled fondling her breast while another roughly shoved two of his fingers into her wet center and she cried out trying to twist away from the probing fingers.

"Oh shit she's so wet already," he cheered sucking her juices off his fingers as he got up to strip off his clothes. During this time the third boy had already undid his trousers and tilted her head back opening her mouth to shove his length.

"Oh god," the one boy said loudly as he was enveloped in her warm mouth and started thrusting down her throat. Yayoi's eyes went wide and more tears escaped when one of the boys roughly shoved his member into her resisting body.

"Winner-sama, you're the best!" crowed one boy as he got himself off from the teacher's voluptuous bosom.

"Thank you Winner-sama," his other friends joined in as they used the teacher's body. Quatre watched in fascination as they took turns fucking her mouth, breast, and pussy covering her in their semen after each rotation. Forty-five minutes later when all three boys were spent he got up and walked over to the panting boys and the motionless Yayoi.

Kneeling next to her he gently caressed her face turning her head so she could look at him. "You look beautiful Yayoi," he cooed at her while helping her to sit up. Fresh tears pooled in her eyes and he shushed her, grabbing one of the boy's undershirts he cleaned her face and body of the drying semen and cradling her close.

"It's ok, it's over now. You did well," he said cradling her face in his hands, leaning forward he kissed her gently and she clung to him desperately craving his tender touches even if he was the one that ordered the gang rape. Burying her face in his chest she sobbed brokenly not knowing why she was falling for such a ruthless man, all she knew was that she loved him and would do anything he asked so long as he would keep her.

Helping her up the blonde led her over to the desk and told her to bend over for him. She shook her head crying not wanting the boys to touch her anymore, but he paid her no mind as he roughly bent her over then caressed her back lovingly cooing at her.

"It's only you and I now Yayoi. I'll make the hurt go away," he shushed and she stilled her movements out of fear under his touch. As her sobs waned she felt him nudge her legs apart and her eyes widened in fear as she turned head to look back at him. His large cock was poised at her entrance while he stared at her with a sadistic smile on his face sending a new wave of terror through her. Unbeknownst to Yayoi the tears flowing unnoticed from her eyes were arousing to him and the silent plea that fell from her lips chipped away at his self control.

"Please . . . don't," she begged, he tilted his head at her then sighed dramatically.

"Very well Yayoi, I won't fuck your pussy," he told her but shifted and her eyes went wide with shock when she felt the tip of his cock nudge her anus and start pushing its way in.

"I'll just have to enjoy your other hole tonight," a piercing scream sounded throughout the room as he buried himself into her in one swift motion.

"Holy shit," he gasped out as he pulled back and slammed back in drawing a scream of pain from the woman pinned to the desk beneath him. "Unnn Yayoi, you're so tight," he sighed and began pistoning his hips into her while she kept screaming. "You're so good Yayoi," he praised his hips slapping against hers as he sought ultimate pleasure.

He kept pumping into her, his sense of time lost in the feel of her tight channel gripping him with such sweet friction. Tilting his head up to the ceiling he worked his hips and panted as he fought to prolong the feeling of being in her.

"So good, Yayoi," he chanted as he sped up his thrusts a hoarse cry ripping through him as he fell into bliss. Falling onto her back he turned his head and kissed her neck, "I love you," he whispered closing his eyes his cock still buried in her as he gave into exhaustion.

Yayoi lay beneath him her eyes wide his words still echoing in her head, her lips trembling as she fought to stamp down the sudden urge to cry. She soon lost the battle when her heart swelled with the knowledge that the man above her felt the same way she did. Closing her eyes she cried silently with joy and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

Saturday morning he ate breakfast and worked on his project some more before meeting with Relena at the festival. Dressed in a dark blue sweater, white undershirt and black slack with boots he smiled at the girl waiting for him at the festival entrance.

"Been waiting long?" he asked pulling her into his arms and smiling charmingly. She nodded no and he leaned in to kiss her hello.

"You look beautiful," complimented Duo as he took a step back to twirl his girlfriend around.

"Thanks, you look good too."

"Don't I?" he grinned lacing his fingers with hers. "So where to first?" he asked walking through the gates to blend in with the crowd, as she put a finger to her chin in thought. Pointing to a water-gun booth she turned to him a challenging glint in her eye and he smiled accepting the silent challenge. Paying Duo sat down and focused on his target as others joined the game.

"I won't go easy on you, just because you're my girlfriend. I hope you know that," he said quietly to the girl beside him.

"Of course, I wouldn't want a wimpy boyfriend anyway," she chirped distracting him from his target, just as the bell signaled the start of the game.

An hour later found the two sitting on a bench eating hot dogs, a large white stuffed rabbit sitting beside Duo. Finishing the hot dog Relena slyly glanced at the stuffed toy sitting beside her boyfriend and pouted. When she had seen the toy she had wanted it instantly, of course this led to another competition between them and she sadly, had lost. Sighing she leaned back against the bench drawing his attention.

"You lost fair and square, suck it up," he grinned enjoying her sulking.

"Yeah, I know," she said forlornly, glancing at the rabbit again.

"Alright fine!" he rolled his eyes grabbing the rabbit as he tossed out the wrapper from his food and turned to face her offering the toy. When she squealed and reached for it he pulled it back and smirked when she pouted at him.

"What do I get if I give you this?" he smiled wiggling his eyebrows and she gulped.

"W-well, what do-do you want?"

Sliding closer to her he draped an arm over the bench behind her and leaned in to inhale the scent of her shampoo. "Hmm," he answered sniffing along her jaw the scent of her light perfume tickling his nose. Raising his head he dropped his eyes to her lips as her tongue darted out to moisten them. Looking away from the tempting lips he looked up to the sun slowly descending from its high then smirked.

"Well we haven't been to the haunted house yet," he said distractedly and looked at her scared face out the corner of his eye. Schooling his features he turned to face her, "Don't worry Lena, I'll be there to protect you," he professed holding her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

A look of righteous indignation crossed her face and she pulled away from him standing abruptly as she clutched the rabbit to her chest.

"I'm not afraid," she huffed jutting her chin looking defiant.

"Oh?" he smiled casually lounging back against the bench and crossing his legs at the ankles as he stretched his long legs out before him.

"Yes! And I'll prove it," she challenged, making him jump to his feet at her words.

"Good!" he laughed happily walking off towards the ride leaving her standing there gaping at him. She couldn't believe she had let him sucker her like that! Groaning she shuffled after him not wanting to get left behind.

Ten minutes later as the cart trudged out of the dark tunnel and jerked to a halt Relena dashed off into the crowd and Duo chased after her.

"Lena wait!" he shouted and snatched her arm spinning her around. When she looked up at him with her face covered in tears he smiled and wiped them away. "It's ok," he whispered and kissed her forehead hugging her close. He felt one of her arms wrap around his waist and he kissed the top of her head hugging her tight around the shoulders.

The sun had set and the festival lights illuminated the sky. Looking around at the sight the light from the Ferris wheel caught his attention and he leaned back to look down at the girl. "I have a surprise for you. Do you trust me?" he asked softly.

She nodded making him smile and he temporarily blindfolded her by tying tissues together. Taking her hand he slowly led her over to the ride and handed the money to the conductor and waited for an empty carriage to come around. He helped her in and silently closed the door behind them, she startled slightly and grabbed onto his hands as the ride jerked into motion. As the ride neared the top he removed her blindfold and she blinked her eyes open only to gasp at the view before her.

"It's beautiful Duo," she whispered.

"Well I felt bad about making you go on that ride so I'm making up for it," he told her enjoying the view with her.

"Thank you," she smiled turning to look at him and kiss his cheek before leaning into his side her head pillowed on his shoulder. Smiling he wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close he turned to enjoy the view.

Quatre paced agitatedly in front of the fireplace waiting for Duo to come home, glancing at the clock he glared at the instrument that read eight o'clock and resumed his pacing.

Sighing Kenji looked over at his agitated son. "Quatre son, why don't you sit and relax? There is no need to worry about your brother," he soothed.

Stopping Quatre turned to glare at his father who had went back to whispering god only knows what to his giggling mother. 'Didn't those two know how sick the sight made him?' The slamming of the front door drew his attention away from the happy couple on the loveseat and he rushed to the door throwing it open. Stomping out of the room he stopped seeing Duo stumbling into the foyer his arms wrapped around a giggling Relena from behind with his face buried in the side of her neck.

"Duo stop," Relena giggled trying to duck away from the teasing lips.

"Come on Lena don't tell me you don't like my kisses," his little brother pouted at the girl as he spun her around molding his body against hers.

Moaning softly she looked up into his violet gaze. "Well I didn't say that," she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss.

Quatre's eye twitched at the sick display and loudly cleared his throat startling the two lovers.

"What time do you think it is Duo? And what the hell is she doing here?" he asked angrily pointing at Relena.

A slow smile curved Duo's lips as he looked at his blonde brother. Leaning his temple against Relena's head he answered. "I'm sure it's quite obvious brother, or do I need to spell it out for you?" he punctuated the statement by kissing Relena's forehead.

Relena looked nervously between the two brothers that were staring each other down and felt like she was intruding on a personal moment.

"Come Relena," purred Duo as he took the girl's hand leading her up the stairs to his room, Quatre looking after them as they ascended the stairs. She followed him silently down the carpeted hallway to his room where he shut and locked the door before moving over to the window where he stood looking up at the moon.

She stood beside the door silently looking around the room that was slightly illuminated by the moon's light filtering in from the large windows. Looking over at Duo she opened her mouth to say something but closed it not knowing what to say. The scene downstairs played in her head again and she snorted as realization dawned on her.

"You don't love me do you?" she asked and Duo turned his head to the side away from the window.

"I don't know," he said quietly looking down.

She gave a derisive snort and rolled her eyes, as she felt tears prickle at the corners. "I don't know how I could have been so stupid," she spat disgusted with herself. Lifting her eyes to his silent form her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Were you just stringing me along all those times you kissed me?" her angered cry echoed in the silent room, and her tears flowed freely for the second time that day. "Answer me damn you!" she yelled throwing herself at his back pounding her fists against him.

Taking a step back she looked at his still form glaring, coming to a decision she began to strip out of her clothes. As the last piece of clothing fell she stood naked under the moonlight, staring at his back.

"Look at me Duo," her voice firm. When he shook his head and refused to move she grabbed his arm spinning him around. "Look at me damnit!" she snapped and he gasped staring at her naked flesh.

Her eyes softened seeing the astonishment on his face. "Look at me and tell me you don't love me," she said softly the unspoken plea in her words.

His eyes ran over the contours of her pale skin and he reached out to lightly run his finger tips over her shoulder and down her arm, as his gaze traveled over the mounds of her breasts, down her flat stomach to rest at the blonde tuft of hair covering her sex just as his fingers reached hers.

Gripping her hand he pulled her into his arms and hugged her close, "Lena," he sighed closing his eyes briefly before opening them again. "You confuse me. When I'm near you I'm always thinking about touching you," he explained. "When I kiss you I lose control," he sighed tightening his arms around her as she stood motionless in his arms.

Smiling she pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "If that's not love Duo, then I don't know what is," she told him. "Make love to me Duo, show me how you feel," she told him as she pulled him down to kiss her. His arms wound around her waist pulling her up against him as he kissed her deeply.

His heart skipped a beat in his chest at her words, and his body reacted filling him with the familiar warm feeling that always enveloped him when she was in his arms. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he bent to pick her up and carry her to his bed. Looking down at her pale skin that glowed translucent in the moon's rays as he undressed he assessed his feeling for the girl before him.

Did she make him happy? 'Yes' his mind answered. Did she make him truly smile? 'Yes' his mind supplied again. When the last piece of his clothing was removed and he stood naked before her eyes he knew at that instant that he loved Relena. It was a fragile, tentative love, one borne of friendship and hard won trust, but it was love. Lowering his body onto hers he cradled her face in one hand looking into her pale eyes.

"I do," he told her sincerely. And her eyes rounded slightly at his confession. "I love you Lena," he confessed and sealed their lips together before she had a chance to respond.

The hand that was cupping her face flitted teasingly down her sides then back up to her breast squeezing gently as a knee slipped between her legs as he settled himself over her, his rapidly hardening member pressing against her hip. Slanting his mouth over hers he ran his tongue against her lips and she opened for him to taste her sugary flavor. Duo delved his tongue deep into her mouth tasting all of her then coaxed her tongue into tangling with his and he sucked on the appendage swallowing her groan of ecstasy.

Breaking the kiss he placed light kisses all over her face then trailed his lips over her neck occasionally sucking and nibbling at the tender flesh when he found an erogenous spot. Leaving her neck he licked a path first to her right breast while fondling the left and flicked it with his tongue her mewls and groans egging him on. Sucking the nub into his mouth he suckled on the pink flesh until it was fully distended then nipped the underside of her breast before paying homage to its neighbor, with the same careful attention.

Once satisfied with his work he traced a path down her stomach with butterfly kisses, causing her to writhe and moan his name.

"Please . . . Duo," she mewled bucking her hips upwards and felt him bypass her throbbing womanhood to kiss and nips at her inner thighs. She suffered and sighed through his teasing ministrations before he took pity on her and spread her thighs wide. She felt his finger teasingly drag its way up the seam of her sex and she shuddered and moaned sexily and his cock jumped at the sound hardening to new heights.

"Duo," she cried spreading her legs wider and he gazed up at her aroused form holding her gaze.

"You're beautiful Relena," he panted wounding his arms around her thighs and using his fingers to spread her open to his eyes. Sticking his tongue out he lazily ran it up her center causing her to throw her head back and scream his name in pure ecstasy.

"Duo!!!" writhing she reached up to grab and pull at her hair losing herself to the sensations running rampant through her body.

"You taste good Lena," he told her licking his lips her whimpers going straight to his groin.

"Don't stop . . . Duo," she sighed tossing her head from side to side and crying out when his mouth returned to her throbbing core. He was doing things to her body that she was sure should be illegal just from the torture it was wreaking on her senses.

"Hnnn, no more!" she gasped out trying to wriggle away from his probing tongue only to feel it stab into the spot where the itch was growing and her legs fell open as she shook beneath him clawing at the silk sheet on the bed. When he pulled away wiping his mouth looking down on her she didn't even have the strength to open her eyes but when she did her eyes were automatically drawn to his phallus. The head was red and swollen as pre-cum dripped from the tip running down the length of it and she followed the glistening pearl to the base of his cock where it disappeared into the auburn nest of hair.

"Are you sure about this Lena? You know you don't have to," he said rolling on the condom even as a grimace crossed his face at the thought.

Gulping she put on a brave front and raised her arms calling him to her and he went to her pressing his body into hers as they shared a sweet kiss. When he nudged her legs apart she spread them obediently so he could settle himself. Breaking the kiss they gazed at each other as Duo positioned himself at her entrance his eyes asking a silent question to which she nodded and he lifted her right leg into the crook of his arm and pushed into her virginal canal.

Her body automatically tensed when he began to push into her and he stroked her thigh her body relaxing slightly and he jerked his hips forward bumping against her maidenhead.

"This is going to hurt," he told her swallowing hard against the urge to just rip her virginity away. She quickly nodded holding his gaze as he pulled his hips back on to slam hard against her barrier breaking through and sinking in to the hilt. The scream that tore from her throat was heart wrenching and he could swear it echoed throughout the mansion. Leaning down he pressed butterfly kisses to the corners of her eyes and all over her faced as she sobbed from the pain of losing her virginity.

"Shhh . . . it's ok now," he soothed stroking her hair. As he gave her time to adjust to his size and the new sensation he groaned when her walls convulsed around his length that was buried in her, and he gasped out burying his head in her neck.

"If you keep doing that Lena, I won't last very long." Her answer was to clench her walls around him again and he retaliated by bucking his hips into her, and she gasped loudly followed by a drawn out groan.

"Again," she panted and he slowly started rocking up into her. Soon her sighs escalated from breathy to loud groans and cries. "Uhnn, yeah" she cried incoherently as he made love to her.

"Oh god Lena, fuck," he groaned as he leaned down kissing her deeply as he cock worked in and out of her body. Slowing down he swiveled his hips seeking a new angle and swallowed her lustful groan.

"Harder Duo," she begged wrapping her legs around his waist. Spreading his knees wider for a better stance he wrapped his arms under her shoulders pulling her into him as he drove his cock into her. He was rewarded with high pitched cries as she clawed his back and pushed down to meet his hips.

"Hnn . . . I can't hold it Lena," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Wait for me Duo . . . wait for me," his lover groaned rolling her head to the side exposing her neck. He grabbed her head turning it so he could capture her lips in a heated kiss, his hips pausing in its assault as they got lost in the battle between their tongues.

His hips resumed the slow thrusts as reality came back to the two lovers and he pounded into her seeking to bring them both over the edge.

"Come for me Lena," he hissed as he felt his orgasm creeping up his length.

"Oh god, oh god, I-I'm coming . . . Unn Duo … Duo I'm coming," she screamed her voice breaking over the last word as she climaxed her back arching up and her walls claming down like a vice on his still pumping length. He raised her hips and kept thrusting up into her still shaking body as she rode her orgasm out. After two more thrusts he joined her in orgasmic bliss his body stiffening as he groaned his orgasm his teeth clenched against the force of it.

Lowering her body to the bed he pulled out of her his member still twitching and slumped to the bed besides her lying on his back. Panting he lay with his eyes closed every nerve in his body standing on edge from his powerful climax. Rolling his head to the side he was met with the sight of Relena staring at him with a silly grin on her face and couldn't help the groan that escaped him. Rolling to his side he pulled her close and kissed her slow and deep.

"Go to sleep," he whispered against her lips as he gathered her close to him pulling the covers up over their naked bodies.

"I love you Duo," she said sleepily and yawned settling quickly into sleep.

"I love you too Relena," he answered just as softly and smiled when he realized she was already asleep. Tightening his hold on the girl he joined followed her example and fell into a deep sleep.

Down in the sitting room Mrs. Winner hung up the phone after telling her friend that her daughter would be spending the night at their home. Turning to her husband she smiled triumphantly.

"I think it's safe to say I won this bet don't you think dear," she purred lounging against the side bar casually.

Groaning Kenji rolled his eyes at her smug expression. "We don't know for a fact that he's bedded the girl," he grumbled even though he knew it to be true.

"Do you doubt my son?" she said indignantly.

"Not doubt my love. I would just like proof before I hand over your prize," he said dismissively.

"Hn, I'm sure," she scoffed.

Not a minute later there was a knock at the door and Kenji called enter. The door opened to reveal a very flustered male servant and Mizumi Winner's violet eyes widened in surprise.

"Master the transaction is complete," the servant said in a strained voice bowing to Mr. Winner.

"Ah yes, thank you Michael. Take the rest of the night off," he winked at the obviously strained man, who bowed and quickly exited the room both Winner's raising an eyebrow at the hasty retreat.

"Well I guess that tells us how it went," Mizumi commented into the silence. "Now pay up husband dear, I win!" she grinned maliciously and Kenji groaned again.


End file.
